Blood Tears
by bluephoenix669
Summary: Él está atrapado entre las sombras de su pasado y la oscuridad de su alma, la cual irá consumiéndole poco a poco, a menos de que el amor de una sola persona le salve del mal que arrastra en sus hombros. Seto/Yami
1. Chapter 1: Origins

Titulo: Blood Tears

_Titulo: _Blood Tears.

_Autor: _Bluephoenix669

_Clasificación: _PG-13. En algunas ocasiones, la clasificación subirá a PG-17 o hasta M, dependiendo del contenido.

_Parejas: _Principalmente Seto/Yami. Leves indicios de Joey/ Yugi.

_Advertencia: _Capítulo introductorio. Angustia, reflexión y sufrimiento de personaje. Aplicable para casi todos los capítulos de este fanfic.

_Notas de la autora: _Antes de comenzar, deseo aclarar varios puntos sumamente vitales:

1. Este fanfic es una versión corregida, mejorada y cambiada (en algunos aspectos) de mi fanfic original, el cual, si desean comparar, se encuentra en la página de Slasheaven, la historia con el mismo nombre, pero bajo mi otro "nickname", darkfairy669.

2. El propósito de crear una versión mejorada de mi fanfic original, era el darle los toques finales que, a mi parecer, le faltaban al primero. Además, de corregir los errores de ortografía que se me habían escapado a montones.

3. Este fanfic es uno de temática oscura o, como lo había llamado anteriormente, un _Yami dark!. _A lo largo de los capítulos habrá varias escenas sumamente sangrientas. Por supuesto, esta historia es un AU (Universo Alterno).

4. Finalmente, deseo aclarar que ni Yu Gi Oh!, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, si no que pertenecen única y exclusivamente a sus creadores. La trama y los personajes originales son de MI invención. ¡Digan NO al plagio de fanfics! No gano ningún tipo de remuneración económica, solo los comentarios y sugerencias que ustedes me envíen.

_**Capítulo 1: Origins.**_

_Miércoles, 3 de octubre_

_Ciudad de Domino_

_6:30 AM_

El cálido sol del amanecer entraba a raudales por las ventanas de una amplia habitación, cayendo suavemente sobre el rostro de un joven de alborotados cabellos, el cual se hallaba semi cubierto por las sábanas, durmiendo tranquilamente.

En los alrededores de la habitación podían divisarse varios revoltijos de ropa sucia y objetos desordenadamente apilados en las esquinas.

En la ventana principal colgaba un sedoso cortinaje blanco, el cual se hallaba completamente descorrido, moviéndose suavemente con la brisa mañanera, acariciando el largo perchero de madera barnizada que se hallaba colocado cerca.

Colgando sobre este se hallaba un extraño objeto de oro con forma de pirámide, un ojo delineado justo en el centro de una de las caras. Se sostenía por una gruesa cadena de plata, la cual por momentos tintineaba, siendo agitada por la brisa.

El objeto, colgando de la percha, se movía al compás de la cadena, mientras los rayos del sol caían sobre él, sin arrancarle el más mínimo fulgor del oro en el que estaba hecho.

El objeto milenario solo se movía con la brisa, completamente desprovisto de vitalidad.

Opaco... Frío... Insensible...

El sonido de algún tipo de canción misteriosa y estridente llenó de golpe la tranquilidad de la habitación, logrando que el chico que dormitaba se removiera entre las sábanas y abriera perezosamente los ojos, observando de forma soñolienta el aparato que se hallaba encima de la mesita de noche.

La pantalla rectangular anunciaba, en grandes números de brillante luz roja, la hora. 6:30 AM.

El joven accionó el botón para apagar el objeto y, nuevamente, reinó el silencio en la habitación.

Se levantó con lentitud de la cama, observando desenfocadamente en todas direcciones, un mechón de cabello cayendo sobre sus grandes ojos violetas.

Por un instante, su mirada se enfocó en el objeto de oro que colgaba de la percha de madera barnizada, sus ojos inundados de alguna extraña mezcla de esperanza y tristeza mal disimulada.

Apartó la mirada del objeto milenario y comenzó a caminar, un suspiro escapando de sus labios. Tomó algo de ropa de las gavetas y se metió a duchar, saliendo luego de un buen tiempo, vestido con parte del uniforme de la escuela a la que asistía.

Se acercó a uno de los espejos que tenía en el cuarto, el cual se hallaba adherido a la pared opuesta de la ventana, por lo cual, podía observarse por él la ventana, el sedoso cortinaje ondeante y la percha de madera con barniz.

Se detuvo frente a él y comenzó a colocarse sus usuales correas, ajustándolas con lenta parsimonia. Por un instante, sus ojos dejaron de mirar el espejo, mientras colocaba una de sus cadenas a su pantalón. Cuando terminó de ajustarla, procedió a tomar una de las correas para ubicarla en su cuello.

Alzó la mirada y, por unos instantes, sus ojos permanecieron en la superficie de cristal; fijos y sorprendidos. La correa resbaló entre sus dedos, pero logró retenerla entre ellos antes de que se cayese al suelo.

En el reflejo del amplio espejo se veía a él mismo, con sus ojos redondos y violetas y su cabello desordenado y sus facciones que aún no perdían los toques de niñez. Podía ver tras él, la amplia ventana abierta, con el sedoso cortinaje blanco, descorrido y ondeante; la percha de madera con barniz y el objeto milenario colgando de una de las ramificaciones.

Pero... Había algo más... O más bien "alguien" más.

Ese alguien se hallaba justo al lado de la percha, apoyado en la pared cercana a la ventana, su mirada puesta en él... una mirada afable, pero al mismo tiempo, inhumana. Unos ojos rasgados, de un color indescifrable... Una mezcla de violeta y algo parecido a carmín, los cuales se juntaban y entremezclaban, sin saber cual de los dos colores era en realidad el real.

El joven de ojos violetas se giró con vertiginosa rapidez, encontrándose con la figura que había visto reflejada en el espejo; una figura ectoplásmica que le observaba desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

Un espíritu de rostro sereno, pero no humano. Un espíritu de misteriosos orbes violeta y carmín.

- ¿Yami?- Susurró el ojivioleta, sorprendido.

El espíritu esbozó un ligero amago de sonrisa, lo cual logró que Yugi Moto se sintiese aún más turbado.

Habían pasado ocho meses desde el torneo de Ciudad Batallas, organizado por Seto Kaiba y su Corporación.

Ocho meses que habían servido para descansar y olvidarse de todas las cosas extrañas que habían sucedido en el lapso de tiempo del torneo.

Ocho largos meses en los que Yami, el espíritu residente del rompecabezas milenario, no se había comunicado con él. Ocho meses de solo escuchar un "Estoy bien" y nada más. Ocho meses en los que el espíritu se había encerrado en aquel laberinto, sin permitirle entrar a él.

Meses en los que se había vuelto taciturno, distante... Frío.

No deseaba hablarle nunca, no deseaba escuchar a nadie, no atendía ni una de las súplicas de sus amigos. Rechazaba cambiar de puesto con Yugi.

Y el tono con que refutaba, cada vez era más distante, más cansado.

Ninguno de sus amigos lograba entender su drástico cambio de comportamiento, pero Yugi, a pesar de todo, intuía que algo grave le sucedía al espíritu...

Había hablado con Ishizu Ishtar, la cual al instante mostró una genuina preocupación. Pero a pesar de los intentos de la egipcia, nunca lograron, en esos ocho meses, arrancar del espíritu algo que no fuese "Estoy bien".

Y al final la egipcia, luego de investigar, buscar y verificar, le había anunciado a Yugi, con voz trémula, que... Simple y llanamente... El espíritu se hallaba enfermo.

¿La causa? No se sabía aún.

¿La enfermedad y su gravedad?... Imposibles de saber por el momento.

Ishizu investigaba... Y los meses pasaban... Y ocho meses se habían agotado, día tras día.

Y ahora, luego de tanto, Yugi Moto se levantaba un día de semana normal, para seguir su usual rutina de camino al colegio y, de golpe, alzaba la vista para ajustarse una correa al cuello y veía el reflejo del que consideraba su mejor amigo, con sus ojos rasgados, su cuerpo casi transparente y su rostro afable pero inhumano.

Y eso, eso era algo que le turbaba, de una forma misteriosa y retorcida.

- Hola- Susurró el espíritu, su voz extrañamente fantasmal.

Yugi sonrió débilmente.

- Hace... Hace mucho que no te veo, Yami...- Había un toque de reproche que el espíritu notó.

- Nunca me fui a ningún lado... Siempre estuve ahí- Susurró el espíritu, señalando con un dedo casi invisible el rompecabezas.

Yugi notó la transparencia casi absoluta del cuerpo del espíritu y eso le hizo sentirse repentinamente preocupado.

- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estuviste tanto tiempo sin hablar? Todos están muy preocupados por ti... Yo estoy muy preocupado por ti.

Todos ya conocían de la existencia del espíritu como un ente aparte de Yugi, y no como una de las personalidades del ojivioleta, como muchos habían sospechado anteriormente. Al principio había surgido algo de confusión, pero luego, todos habían aceptado el hecho como algo normal, aceptando al instante a Yami como uno más del grupo.

Silencio...

- No te preocupes por mí... Estoy bien...-

- Seré muchas cosas, pero no soy tonto Yami... A tí te ocurre algo-

- Estoy bien- Repitió mecánicamente el espíritu.

- ¡Ocho meses Yami! ¡Ocho meses sin hablar, sin hacer nada que no sea decir "estoy bien"! ¡Algo te sucede y quiero saber que es!- Exclamó Yugi, exasperado.

El espíritu le observó fijamente, aquellos ojos rasgados opacándose casi imperceptiblemente.

Permanecieron sin decir palabra por espacio de varios minutos.

- ¿Que acaso no lo notas... Yugi?- Susurró.

El ojivioleta permaneció en silencio, algo confundido. Observó por unos instantes al espíritu y, de golpe, un repentino pensamiento le asaltó la mente, al observar atentamente una de las manos casi invisibles del espíritu.

- Te... ¿Te estás desvaneciendo?- Murmuró Yugi, sin lograr contener un escalofrío.

Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó por segundos en el fantasmal rostro del espíritu.

- Llegarás tarde a la escuela Yugi- Fue lo único que dijo el espíritu antes de cerrar sus rasgados ojos y desaparecer.

- ¡No! ¡Espera!- Gritó el ojivioleta, pero ya era tarde.

El espíritu había entrado nuevamente al rompecabezas.

Yugi permaneció donde se hallaba, completamente abstraído, observando el rompecabezas que colgaba de la percha de madera, el cual seguía siendo agitado por la brisa. Observaba el objeto, sintiéndose repentinamente ajeno al mundo en el que vivía.

Sintiéndose repentinamente solo... Inundado de frío.

La voz de su abuelo, anunciando que llegaría tarde si no se apuraba, le sacó de aquel horroroso estado de sopor.

Con pasos lentos, se acercó a tomar su chaqueta, su mochila y un libro que había dejado sobre el escritorio para, finalmente, tomar de la percha el rompecabezas y ajustárselo en el cuello, sintiendo instantáneamente el peculiar estremecimiento otorgado por el metal frío al tocar la piel tibia.

Cerró por unos instantes sus ojos, soltó un suspiro más y, luego de permanecer en silencio, sin pensar en nada en particular, salió de su habitación, rumbo a un nuevo día que, al parecer, no auguraba ser como los demás.

_Escuela pública de Dominó_

_9:30 AM_

Se hallaban en medio de una de las clases de la mañana. Todos los estudiantes sentados en sus respectivos pupitres, completamente en silencio, contestando las hojas impresas de algo que, al parecer, era uno de los más arduos exámenes del curso. El último curso, solo dos semestres más, para luego ir directamente hacia la Universidad de preferencia y terminar, finalmente, sus estudios elegidos.

Varios estudiantes se hallaban relajadamente concentrados, con la confianza de saberse el material al cien por ciento. Otros, por el contrario, se hallaban a punto de un ataque de histeria, mirando disimuladamente en todas direcciones, estrujando el papel entre sus dedos...

Entre los estudiantes de ese amplio salón, se hallaba un joven, el cual miraba distraídamente por la ventana cercana a su pupitre, sus ojos perdidos en algún tipo de divagación misteriosa.

- Psss, ¡Psss! Yugi...- La voz apremiante, pero susurrante de alguien a su lado le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Giró su rostro en todas direcciones, observando a todos los estudiantes que se hallaban tranquilamente inmersos en sus exámenes. Observó por unos instantes el suyo, completamente lleno y listo para entregar. Luego viró su rostro hacia la derecha y se topo con un rostro de ojos miel y desordenado cabello rubio.

Por unos instantes solo atinó a parpadear, algo confundido, pero luego recuperó la compostura.

- ¿Joey? ¿Qué sucede?- Susurró en voz baja, su mirada puesta en el profesor, el cual en esos instantes se hallaba leyendo unos informes.

- Yugi, amigo mío, ayúdame... Este examen me está matando.- Murmuró el rubio, con su voz susurrante y desesperada.

En otro momento, en otro día, Yugi hubiese declinado de darle las contestaciones a Joey, arguyendo que eso era hacer trampa en clases y que debió haber estudiado más...

Pero ese día, en ese instante en el que sentía que todo había comenzado completamente vuelto al revés, lo único que atinó a hacer fue soltar un suspiro, mientras le mostraba por encima las contestaciones a su amigo.

Pudo oír el aliviado "gracias" de Joey, pero dentro de su mente, en ese instante embotada, no le encontró demasiado sentido.

_Escuela pública de Dominó_

_11:00 AM _

- Gracias Yugi, gracias Yugi... No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco amigo... Eres el mejor, de veras- La perorata de Joey, agradeciéndole su ayuda, siguió al ojivioleta y a los demás del grupo por todo el camino hacia el comedor de la escuela.

- ¡Ya, Joey! ¡Le estás sofocando!- Le dijo de forma burlona un joven de cabello castaño.

- Si, Joey... Ya déjalo por la paz... Además, todavía no encuentro correcto eso que hicieron ustedes... ¡Y tú que siempre le negabas las contestaciones Yugi!- La voz de Tea se apagó un poco, al ver el rostro abstraído del ojivioleta- ¿Yugi? ¿Estás bien?-

- ¡Ah! ¿Qué?- Murmuró el aludido, saliendo de sus divagaciones.

- ¿Qué te sucede amigo? Desde que nos encontramos por la mañana has estado como en otro planeta... ¿Está todo bien?- Murmuró Joey, dejando de agradecerle y observándole esta vez con el ceño algo fruncido.

- No... No sucede nada. Todo está... Bien...- Susurró Yugi, tocando distraídamente el metal de su rompecabezas.

- No eres bueno mintiendo, Yugi. ¿Qué te sucede? Sabes que estamos aquí para ayudarte... ¿Tienes algún problema?- Murmuró Tea, colocándose frente a él.

- ¿Alguien te está molestando, Yugi? Por que si es así, nos dices quién y vamos a partirle todos los huesos... Nadie se mete con nuestro amigo- Murmuró Joey, haciendo crujir sus nudillos, al igual que Tristán, ambos listos para una buena reyerta.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Cállense de una vez! ¡Parecen energúmenos!- Susurró Tea, enojada. Luego de esto se viró hacia Yugi, el cual tenía una mirada distante, mirándola, pero sin verla en realidad.

- ¿Qué sucede Yugi? ¿Te pasa algo?- Murmuró la joven, siendo rodeada por los otros dos chicos.

- No...- Murmuró Yugi. Guardó silencio por unos segundos y luego, como si sintiese un desesperado impulso, añadió-... Se... Se está desvaneciendo.

Tanto Tea, como Joey y Tristán, le observaron de una forma extrañada.

- ¿De que hablas Yug? Yo te veo completito...- Exclamó Joey, confundido.

- No... Yo no... Él... Él...

- ¿Quién?- Murmuró Tristán.

Por toda respuesta, el joven de ojos violetas señaló vehementemente a su rompecabezas, el cual colgaba, opaco y frío, de su cuello.

Los tres jóvenes clavaron sus ojos en el objeto, el espanto dibujado en sus rostros.

- No sé que le pasa... Hoy lo vi... Y se veía tan diferente... Tan distinto... Se estaba desvaneciendo... - Susurró Yugi, sus ojos humedecidos.

- Pero... Pero...- Tea no sabía que decir, estaba completamente aturdida.

- Mejor... Mejor movámonos de aquí, estamos llamando un poco la atención... Vamos al comedor... Ahí podremos hablar con más calma...-

Murmuró seriamente Tristán.

Todos asintieron y siguieron su camino hacia el lugar elegido.

Llegaron al amplio comedor de la escuela, tomaron sus utensilios y comenzaron a hacer fila.

A lo lejos, vieron a Bakura, sentado en un rincón leyendo una revista; Duke Devlin se hallaba en otra mesa, enseñando sus trucos con los dados a un nutrido grupo de jovencitas.

En otra mesa, mucho más apartada del bullicio estudiantil, se hallaban los hermanos Kaiba; Mokuba Kaiba, con su largo cabello negro y sus ojos grisáceos, comiendo algo indescifrable y hablando animadamente con su hermano mayor. Seto Kaiba, con su sedoso cabello castaño, su atractivo rostro perfilado y sus glaciales ojos azul rey; leyendo un grueso libro y hablando de vez en cuando con su hermanito.

Lo demás, era lo normal: Cientos de estudiantes gritando, hablando y haciendo aisladas guerras de comida.

Tomaron sus alimentos y emprendieron su camino hacia las mesas más alejadas del bullicio. Irremediablemente cerca de los hermanos Kaiba.

- ¡Oye Yug! Ya sé que puede animarte un poco...- Murmuró Joey al estar cerca de la mesa donde se hallaban los Kaiba.

- No Joey... Por favor... No quiero que...- Pero antes de que Yugi terminara, ya el rubio se hallaba camino a la mesa de los hermanos.

- Es imposible que lo detengas Yugi... Es natural en Joey... Molestar a Kaiba- Murmuró Tristán, dándole palmadas en la espalda al ojivioleta.

- Pobre Joey... Kaiba lo va a acabar... Siempre lo hace- Murmuró Tea, resignada.

Ambos se acercaron a Joey, el cual ya se hallaba de pie al lado de la mesa de los hermanos.

- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están?- Exclamó Mokuba sonriente, al verlos a todos.

- Bien Mokuba... ¿Y tú?- Preguntó Tea.

- Bien, gracias.

- Oye niño ricachón, ¿Qué lees?- Le preguntó de golpe Joey, tratando de ver la cubierta del libro del castaño.

- Algo que tu reducida mente no podría entender- Le espetó Kaiba sin apartar la vista de su libro.

- ¡Ay! Ya empezó... - Murmuró Tea llevándose dos dedos a la frente.

Tristán rodó los ojos y el rostro de Yugi volvió a transformarse en una expresión distante.

- ¿Me estás llamando retardado, niño presumido?- Murmuró Joey con los dientes apretados.

- Acertaste- Susurró Kaiba, sin apartar su mirada del libro.

- ¡Eres un maldito ricachón de mierda! Te crees la última maravilla del universo ¿No es así?

La mayor parte de los estudiantes que se hallaban en el comedor se habían dado cuenta de la pelea y tenían sus ojos y oídos puestos en ella.

- Cállate Wheeler... No estoy para tus desvaríos... ¿Por que no te largas y me dejas en paz?

- ¿Por qué no te largas y me dejas en paz?- Exclamó Joey en tono de burla.

El castaño dejó cuidadosamente el libro encima de la mesa y fijo su mirada de hielo en las cuatro personas que se hallaban frente a ellos, sin importarle, al parecer, que estuviesen llamando la atención de la mayor parte de la escuela.

- Además de retardado, veo que eres un bufón... No me extraña... Tienes talento Wheeler... Deberías meterte en una feria como perro brinca aros.

Tea cerró los ojos, Tristán susurró algo que sonó como _"golpe bajo" _y Yugi permaneció con la mirada fija, pero distante, en el espectáculo.

Todos los estudiantes que se hallaban en el lugar, soltaron un _¡Ouch!_ al escuchar las afiladas palabras del joven CEO.

- ¡Vuelve a llamarme perro y te juro que te parto la cara!- le gritó Joey con los puños en alto.

- Está bien... Entonces te llamaré bufón... Creo que te va mejor que perro pulgoso- Le dijo Kaiba, impasible.

- ¡Ay Kaiba! ¡Te mato!- Le gritó Joey, abalanzándose sobre él.

Al instante, Tristán y Tea le sostuvieron de los brazos para retenerle.

- ¡Basta ya! ¡Joey compórtate!- le gritó Tea, reteniéndole uno de los brazos.

- ¡Claro que no me voy a comportar! ¡Le voy a partir la madre a este engreído!- Gritó Joey, debatiéndose fieramente.

Luego de minutos de gritos y pataletas, lograron calmar completamente al joven ojimiel, el cual respiró hondo y se soltó del agarre de todos.

- Está bien... Ya me calmo...- Se sacudió la camisa, le dirigió una retadora mirada a Kaiba, el cual sonreía desdeñosamente y emprendió el camino hasta la mesa más alejada del comedor.

- Nos vemos luego Mokuba... Hasta luego Kaiba- Murmuró Tea, tomando del brazo a Yugi, el cual cerró los ojos y la siguió, junto con Tristán, hasta donde se hallaba Joey murmurando.

El CEO volvió su atención al libro que había dejado abandonado, mientras su hermano miraba hacia el grupito con algo de preocupación.

Poco a poco, los curiosos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo y, al cabo de un rato, ya todos se hallaban sumidos en sus propios asuntos.

- Oye Seto... ¿No crees que Yugi se ve algo... Triste?- Murmuró repentinamente Mokuba, observando el rostro de su hermano, oculto por el libro.

- ¿Por qué lo crees? Yo lo vi como siempre...-

- No sé... Se veía tan lejano... Parece tener problemas...

El CEO apartó un instante su rostro del libro, para observar al joven de ojos violetas, sentado en una de las mesas lejanas, rodeado de los tontos del grupito al que pertenecía. Se veía más pequeño de lo que recordaba, y su mirada, siempre llena de una alegría infantil, se veía completamente abstraída.

Le observó, frunció el ceño y volvió a su libro.

No sabía por qué, pero Moto, _"ese"_ Moto... Le resultaba patético.

En definitiva... Era completamente distinto _"al otro"._

Al que siempre salía al momento de los duelos... Al de mirada fiera y dominante. Al que no había siquiera vuelto a vislumbrar desde el último torneo que había organizado...

- Es su problema... No me interesa.

Mokuba observó el rostro de su hermano y soltó un suspiro.

Si... A su hermano nunca le interesaba nada de ese grupo.

Nada que no fuese retar a Yugi, al _"otro Yugi"_, por el título de mejor duelista.

Así era... Y así quizás sería por siempre.

- ¡Eres un tonto Joey! ¿Lo sabías?- Chilló Tea, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Oye! ¡Él me dijo bufón!

- Pero es que... Joey, tú te lo buscas... ¿Cómo fuiste a molestarle si sabes que él siempre termina despellejándote vivo?- Murmuró Tristán, conteniendo la risa.

Joey se empezó a reír con sarcasmo, para luego rodar los ojos exasperadamente.

- ¿Por que no dejan de discutir? Estamos aquí para ayudar a Yugi ¿No se acuerdan?- Murmuró Tea, observando el rostro abatido de su amigo.

- Si... Es cierto... Perdóname Yugi...- Susurró Joey, algo incómodo.

- No importa... Esta bien.- Susurró Yugi, parpadeando varias veces.

- Ahora... Cuéntanos mejor... ¿Qué le sucede al espíritu?- Preguntó Tea, sin ocultar su preocupación.

Yugi, con voz ligeramente pastosa, comenzó a contar el suceso que había ocurrido por la mañana, ante la atenta mirada de sus tres amigos.

- ...Y... No quiso decirme nada más... Solo dijo que llegaría tarde a la escuela y se desapareció...- Terminó, con una mano en la frente.

- ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Cómo lo viste?- Preguntó Joey.

- Ahí está el problema Joey... Casi no lo _"veía"... _No sé... Estaba muy distinto... Demasiado serio y frío... Sus ojos se veían raros... Todo en el se veía extraño...-

- Tienes que hablar con Ishizu... Ella podría ayudarte...- Sugirió Tea.

- Quizás... Pero... no sé que hacer en realidad... Tengo miedo de que le pase algo... -

- ¿Nos está escuchando?- Preguntó Tristán, observando el rompecabezas.

- No sé... No puedo sentirlo... Creo que no.

- Tienes que ir hoy... Puede ser algo grave... Ishizu es la más capacitada para ayudarte... Nosotros te acompañaremos si lo deseas- Manifestó Tea, con una leve sonrisa.

- Gracias Tea pero... Deseo ir yo solo... Si no les molesta- Susurró Yugi, observando a la joven castaña.

- Esta bien... Pero tendrás que contarnos luego qué fue lo que sucedió... ¿entendido?

- No hay problema...-

Los cuatro jóvenes procedieron a ingerir sus alimentos, hablando entre ellos de alguna cosa banal a la que Yugi no le encontró sentido alguno.

Pasó el tiempo, y todos volvieron a las clases de la tarde... Y el tiempo pasó como si en realidad se hubiese paralizado...

Lenta... Lentamente.

Y en esas horas faltantes, lo único que a Yugi se le venía a la cabeza, era el constante sonido del reloj haciendo _"tic- tac" _y una leve, fugaz imagen de los ojos de su mejor amigo; sus orbes rasgados, más carmín que violetas, observándole sin sentimiento alguno, en el reflejo de un enorme espejo...

Finalmente, luego de soportar varias horas de clases, Yugi y los demás salieron de la escuela.

- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te acompañemos?- Le preguntó Joey en voz baja.

- Si, lo estoy... Pero gracias de todos modos... Los veré mañana- Yugi se despidió de los otros chicos y emprendió rumbo, en dirección al famoso

Museo de la ciudad Dominó, ubicado a varias calles de distancia.

Anduvo con paso lento, pero levemente ansioso, observando hacia enfrente, sin distraerse con las personas que pasaban por su lado o los escaparates repletos de artilugios que se anunciaban en las paredes.

Al final, luego caminar por un largo tiempo, llegó ante las amplias escalinatas que llevaban a la entrada del museo. Las subió con rapidez, inhalando y exhalando oxígeno por el esfuerzo.

Al llegar frente a las puertas, se detuvo para atrapar un poco de aire y luego, levemente recompuesto, ingresó por las enormes puertas hacia el interior del lugar.

Se detuvo, sin saber qué camino tomar hacia el despacho de la mujer egipcia.

Por suerte, en ese instante pasó uno de los encargados, su cabeza enfundada en un voluminoso turbante de gasa blanca.

Al decirle el nombre de la egipcia y la urgencia del problema a tratar, el encargado le condujo de inmediato hacia el despacho de la mujer, el cual se hallaba ubicado al fondo de un largo pasillo decorado con varios cuadros y esculturas antiguas.

El sujeto dejó a Yugi frente a la amplia puerta doble de roble y partió en silencio. Yugi respiró hondo y, tras unos segundos de vacilación, golpeó suavemente la puerta con sus nudillos.

Una suave voz femenina le contestó desde el otro lado:

- Pase.

Yugi abrió la puerta e ingresó tímidamente a un enorme despacho de paredes color arena e inmobiliario de piel marrón y madera tallada.

Tras un amplio escritorio, se hallaba una joven mujer de delicadas facciones y hermosos ojos azules, los cuales, brillaron con jovialidad al verle entrar.

- ¡Yugi! Hola, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía... Me alegro mucho de que vengas a verme... ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien Ishizu, gracias.- Murmuró Yugi, aún parado en medio del despacho.

- Toma asiento ¿Deseas algo de tomar?

- No, gracias...- La mujer se puso a observar atentamente las facciones descompuestas del joven frente a ella, sus ojos evaluadores y ligeramente preocupados.

- Algo te sucede Yugi... No tendré el poder del collar milenario, pero puedo ver en tu mirada una gran preocupación... Además, no eres muy bueno mintiendo... - Musitó Ishizu con una sonrisa, que el joven correspondió a medias- De todos modos, me alegro que hayas venido... Te tengo algunas noticias...

- Ishizu... Necesito hablar antes contigo...- Murmuró Yugi.

- Adelante... Dime lo que desees- Contestó la mujer, observándole con curiosidad.

- Apareció de nuevo, Ishizu... Esta mañana...-

Al principio, la joven mujer le observó levemente confundida, pero luego, como si un rayo de comprensión la hubiese iluminado, se llevó una delicada mano a la boca, sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo le viste?- Preguntó, ansiosa.

- Diferente... Extraño...- Musitó el ojivioleta.

Tras esto, comenzó a contarle a Ishizu todo lo sucedido.

Cuando terminó, observó el rostro consternado y afligido de la mujer.

- ¿Nos está escuchando?- Preguntó, con voz susurrante.

Yugi negó con la cabeza.

- Creo que está encerrado en ese sitio... En ese lugar lleno de escaleras y puertas...- La mujer asintió.

- ¿No puedes hacer que... Hable de nuevo?- Preguntó.

- No... Ni siquiera puedo sentirlo casi... Sé que está ahí, pero al mismo tiempo no... Además, aunque pudiese comunicarme con él, creo que no me haría caso... Es demasiado terco.-

- Él siempre fue muy temperamental, sobretodo cuando discutía con Seth-Susurro Ishizu, con una nota de melancolía en la voz.

Yugi pareció algo confundido, pero decidió no ahondar demasiado en esas cuestiones.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer, Ishizu?-

- Por eso me alegro de que hayas venido, Yugi... Creo que al fin tengo la respuesta a esto que está sucediendo...

- ¿Y qué es?

- Simple... La solución está en un cuerpo.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Yugi, confundido.

- Si...- Ishizu sonrió levemente- La solución para todo el problema, es hacerle un cuerpo al faraón... Así todo terminará... Y su alma no se desvanecerá, si eso es lo que en realidad está sucediendo.

- No entiendo... ¿Hacerle un cuerpo al espíritu?... Pero... ¿Cómo?

- Estos últimos meses me han servido para buscar todo tipo de opciones... Y finalmente, creo que pudimos encontrar la más factible: Una máquina reconstructora de ADN. Es un tipo de aparato que fue creado hace varios años atrás. Con esa máquina y, utilizando el ADN de la persona en cuestión, se pueden llegar a reconstruir los tejidos de ese cuerpo, basándose en la información genética. Claro está, esta máquina apenas y está siendo todavía perfeccionada. No se han hecho pruebas reales... Por lo cual, si tenemos éxito... Sería la primera vez que se utilizaría con material humano.

- Eso... Sería fantástico Ishizu... Pero... ¿Cómo podríamos utilizarla, si aún está en período de prueba?-

- He ahí la parte difícil... Conseguirla está bastante peliagudo. Además de que, tendríamos que buscar otras cosas, como el ADN del faraón, el cual se encuentra en su tumba, en el Valle de los Reyes...Y... otros objetos adicionales.

- ¿Qué objetos?

- Los siete artículos milenarios, y la sangre de, al menos, dos de sus sacerdotes.

- ¿Sangre de dos de sus sacerdotes?

- Si... Yo puedo dar la mía, ya que en la antigüedad fui una de las sacerdotisas del faraón... Pero nos faltaría alguien más. Además... Tenemos solo seis de los artículos milenarios, lo que nos lleva irremediablemente hacia...

- Seto Kaiba- Terminó Yugi, entendiendo el punto.

- Exacto. Él posee en sus manos el cetro milenario... Además de que en la antigüedad fue uno de los sacerdotes del faraón... Aunque hasta este momento, no ha deseado admitirlo.

- O sea que... Para que Yami tenga su cuerpo... ¿Tenemos que pedirle a Seto Kaiba que nos de el cetro milenario y un poco de su sangre?

Ishizu asintió con nerviosismo y, al hacerlo, Yugi se llevó una mano a la frente.

- No lo lograremos nunca... Kaiba es... es...

- Kaiba- Terminó Ishizu.

- Exacto...

- Estoy segura que nos ayudará... Solo hay que pinchar en el lugar adecuado- Susurró Ishizu con una misteriosa sonrisa.

- Y... Si logramos conseguir que Kaiba nos dé lo que necesitamos... ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que todo salga bien? ¿Son altas?-

- Pues... Las probabilidades están un cincuenta- cincuenta, por así decirlo.

La máquina es bastante efectiva, aunque, como antes te expliqué, es solo un prototipo... Y con un prototipo no se sabe que pueda suceder.- Explicó Ishizu.

- ¿Y que sucedería si sale mal el proceso?- Preguntó Yugi con aprensión.

- No quiero ni pensarlo Yugi... Puede ser una catástrofe. Puede que todo salga bien y, que a fin de cuentas, nada pase... Pero existe la misma posibilidad de que todo termine mal... Y se pierda el espíritu del faraón.

Yugi permaneció en silencio, sin saber qué decir o preguntar.

Se hallaba en una especie de debate interno: Una parte de sí deseaba decirle a Ishizu que tenía su aprobación, pero otra, deseaba salir huyendo de ahí y buscar otra opción menos peligrosa.

A fin de cuentas, no era algo que pudiese tomarse a la ligera... Era la vida de su más preciado amigo, el que siempre había estado apoyándole en los momentos de mayor conflicto y desesperanza.

Tenía miedo de perderle... De perder al que había sido como su hermano mayor por todo ese largo tiempo.

- Tendríamos que... hablar primero con Kaiba... Sin él no podemos hacer nada.- Susurró Yugi, evadiendo de momento dar una respuesta definitiva.

- No te preocupes... De eso yo me encargo. Si todo sale como lo esperamos, en menos de un mes podremos hacerlo.

- Solo una pregunta más Ishizu... ¿Sabes que tiene Yami?... ¿Por qué está así? ¿Por que se está desvaneciendo?-

- Solo puedo darte respuestas a base de conjeturas... Nada cien porciento seguro.

- Lo que sea... Deseo saberlo...

- Bien... En la antiguedad, el faraón era el ser más poderoso que habitaba en todo Egipto. He de ahí que se le llamaba "El hijo de los Dioses", no solo por su gran capacidad mental y de liderato, ni por ser faraón, si no, por que poseía capacidades sobrenaturales. Lo que ustedes ahora llaman "poderes", y que en esa época nosotros considerábamos como "dones divinos". Bien, a raíz de su muerte, su espíritu, junto con todo su poder, se encerró en el interior del rompecabezas milenario. Luego, tú te convertiste en su "vehículo", para salir al exterior... He ahí el problema...

- ¿Cuál?

- El espíritu del faraón vive dentro de tí... En un espacio muy reducido de tu mente y tu alma... Además de que no es su cuerpo, el cual era el indicado para sostener todo su poder. Por esa razón, el espíritu tiene que maniobrar para contener todo su poder en un espacio reducido, para no hacerte daño.

- ¿Y por qué simplemente no lo deja fluir?

- Porque tu cuerpo, ningún cuerpo humano, resistiría todo su poder... Si el faraón dejara salir todo lo que lleva contenido, tu cuerpo no podría soportar la sobrecarga de energía y se destruiría por completo. Y he ahí la fuente del problema del faraón: Contener por tanto tiempo un poder tan grande, en un espacio tan pequeño hace que se debilite, que su esencia sea absorbida... Y que, finalmente, su espíritu vaya lentamente desvaneciéndose.

- Y... Solo un cuerpo propio puede ayudarle ¿no es cierto?

- Exacto...

- ¿Pero y si Kaiba se niega a ayudarnos?

- No lo hará... Nos ayudará, tengo plena confianza. Mañana iré a hablar con él... No te preocupes Yugi... Todo saldrá bien.- Le susurró Ishizu con una leve sonrisa.

- No sabes cuanto te agradecemos esto... Yo y me imagino que de igual forma Yami, aunque no esté aquí para decirlo...

- No tienen por qué... Lo hago por que deseo ayudarles... Sobretodo a mi faraón... Él ha hecho demasiado por todos...

Yugi se levantó del asiento, al igual que Ishizu, y ambos se despidieron el uno del otro, con la promesa de contactarse en cuanto tuviesen la respuesta del joven CEO.

Tras esto, el joven de ojos violetas salió del museo, camino a su hogar. Llevaba la vista igual de pérdida que al principio, pero esta vez, debido a la sobrecarga de información recibida por parte de la egipcia.

Solo necesitaban algunas cosas y, finalmente, Yami podría tener un cuerpo propio. Eso era algo fantástico.

Pero esas cosas faltantes eran muy difíciles de conseguir... Para algunas de ellas necesitaban la ayuda de Seto Kaiba.

He ahí el gran dilema...

Para Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba era visto como una especie de amigo reticente a establecer vínculos amistosos. Alguien que necesitaba apoyo, comprensión y solidaridad.

Pero para el espíritu, para Yami, para el llamado por todos "lado oscuro" de Yugi, Seto Kaiba constituía un rival acérrimo...

Yugi Moto y Seto Kaiba se llevaban de forma normal, algo así como simples conocidos o amigos muy lejanos.

Pero Seto Kaiba y Yami, el espíritu, se llevaban de una forma muy diferente... Eran rivales, eran la Némesis del otro.

Cierto era que había una respetuosa admiración del uno por el otro.

Pero también había algo que, no era odio, Yugi lo sabía bien... Pero era "algo" que poseía el mismo tipo de intensidad.

No se odiaban, pero tampoco eran amigos.

Se respetaban, pero al mismo tiempo parecían querer destruirse mutuamente.

Lo de ellos era una eterna lucha, una eterna competencia que a veces, ni Yugi ni los otros comprendían.

Demostrar quién era el mejor... Quién dominaba a quien... Costara lo que costara... Eso era lo que había entre Kaiba y Yami... Un espíritu de continua lucha.

Por eso Yugi tenía miedo... Por que Seto Kaiba era una de las personas más enigmáticas que Yugi hubiese conocido alguna vez (aparte del mismo Yami, claro estaba).

Nunca se podía saber con certeza que era lo que maquinaba la mente del joven ojiazul.

Algunas veces parecía querer ayudar, muy a su manera... Pero otras, simplemente parecía querer destruirte, también a su manera.

No sabía como Ishizu le convencería de ayudarles... En realidad no lo sabía.

Solo rogaba que, por una vez, Seto Kaiba dejara de lado sus frías maquinaciones y les ayudara.

Por que, sinceramente, si perdía al que consideraba su más grande amigo... No sabía que sería capaz de hacer.

Parpadeó varias veces al ver que ya estaba de pie frente a la puerta de su casa.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza, tratando de alejar sus pensamientos e, ingresó tranquilamente a la casa-tienda, donde vivía con su abuelo Salomón Moto.

Subió a su dormitorio, dejó sus útiles y su chaqueta encima de su escritorio y colgó nuevamente el rompecabezas, opaco y frío, en una de las ramificaciones de la percha de madera.

Observó por unos segundos el artículo milenario y luego, soltando un leve suspiro, procedió a sentarse en una cómoda silla que tenía frente a su escritorio, para dedicarse a hacer la tarea que tenía pendiente.

Pasaron varios minutos, en los cuales Yugi, trataba en vano de concentrarse en algún tipo de lectura estudiantil. Sus ojos se volvían rendijas, tratando de captar cada una de las oraciones que se plasmaban frente a sus ojos, pero logrando solo un mínimo, casi nulo, avance.

Finalmente, rendido, cerró de golpe la lectura y apoyó su frente contra sus manos, resoplando de enfado e irritación.

No podía estudiar, no podía pensar... No podía hacer nada.

En un arranque de cólera poco usual en él, arrojó con violencia el libro contra una de las paredes, para luego esconder su rostro entre sus brazos, respirando entrecortadamente.

- Yami... ¿Por qué?- Susurró el joven para sí, en voz baja, para luego cerrar los ojos.

_- ¿Por qué la ayuda de él, Yugi?_

El joven ojivioleta abrió los ojos de golpe, al escuchar aquel familiar tono de voz.

Pero al elevar el rostro, no encontró nada más que soledad. Solo él en esa amplia y desordenada habitación.

- ¿Yami?

No obtuvo respuesta. Solo el leve susurro del viento, chocando contra las hojas de los árboles.

Volvió a hundir su rostro entre sus brazos, conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de gritar.

Pasaron minutos y horas, pero el joven de ojos violetas nunca llegó a darse cuenta. Lo único que sabía era que el sol lentamente iba escondiéndose tras los enormes edificios, dejando que lentamente la oscuridad de la noche fuese arropando con su ingrávido manto a la ciudad.

Escuchó, como una voz distante, la voz de su abuela llamándole para comer.

Al principio no logró encontrarlo mucho sentido, su mente soñolienta. Pero luego de varios segundos, se levantó lentamente de la silla y salió de su habitación.

Tras él, oculto entre la sedosa superficie del ventanal, un par de rasgados, fantasmales y sanguinolentos ojos le observaban. Unos ojos opacos que se cerraron por unos segundos, para luego desvanecerse de golpe, entre la suave brisa de la noche...

Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 2: Awakening

_Clasificación: _PG-13 - PG-17

_Parejas: _Principalmente Yami/Seto. Leves indicios de Joey/ Yugi.

_Advertencia: _Angustia, reflexión y sufrimiento de personaje. Escenas sangrientas y conmoción emocional.

_Notas de la autora: _Antes de comenzar, espero que me disculpen por el retraso del capítulo, pero es que en estos días he tenido muchas cosas pendientes de hacer, entre ellas el trabajo y la escuela. Agradezco enormemente a las personas que escribieron reviews, en especial a yuni chan, Ankoku Nosaka y Yami Rosenkreuz. Muchas gracias por sus alentadoras palabras. Dedico este capitulo a Yuni chan, amiga, eres un amor, aquí está un capi, el otro será pronto.

_**Capítulo 2: Awakening.**_

_Jueves, 4 de octubre_

_Oficina de Seto Kaiba. _

_Corporación Kaiba._

_2:30 PM._

El cálido sol de la tarde se filtraba a raudales a través de los amplios ventanales de la oficina de Seto Kaiba, dueño y gerente de una de las más prestigiosas corporaciones de todo Japón, la cual se erigía como un imperio basto e indestructible, en la gran ciudad Dominó.

Su oficina, un amplio despacho decorado con los mejores muebles de piel importada y la más costosa madera, se hallaba en el último piso de su enorme corporación. Amplios ventanales se extendían en la pared tras su escritorio, dando una vista inigualable de toda aquella bullente ciudad.

El lugar perfecto... Al igual que su dueño.

Seto Kaiba, uno de los mejores empresarios de todo el mundo, se hallaba en esos instantes sentado tras su amplio escritorio, observando atentamente algo reflejado en la brillante pantalla de su moderna computadora portátil, tecleando de vez en cuando, comparando varios papeles ubicados ordenadamente a su lado izquierdo.

Monitoreaba todas y cada una de sus inversiones; calculaba sus recientes ganancias y pérdidas; probaba los prototipos de algún nuevo proyecto en construcción.

Su humor era precario... Estaba demasiado ocupado.

Tenía mucho que atender.

Y lo menos que deseaba... Era ser interrumpido por algo o alguien.

Pero... Nunca tenía suerte respecto a eso.

Y ese día no sería la excepción.

Una pequeña lucecita roja apareció en el moderno aparato de intercomunicación. Pero esta, fue rápidamente precedida por una suave voz femenina:

_- Perdone la molestia Sr. Kaiba, pero aquí afuera hay una señorita que desea hablar con usted... _

- No estoy disponible para nadie- Fue la seca respuesta del empresario, el cual siguió tecleando en su computadora.

Silencio...

_- Perdone Sr. Kaiba, pero la señorita alega que es algo de suma importancia..._

- ¿Su nombre?

- _Ishizu Ishtar, Sr. ¿La dejo pasar?_

_- "¿Qué demonios querrá ahora?"- _Pensó Kaiba, frunciendo el ceño en clara señal de disgusto.

- Déjala entrar.

_- A sus órdenes, Sr. Kaiba._

El intercomunicador dejó de transmitir y, pasados unos segundos, una joven entró al despacho, llevando consigo a la mujer de tez broncínea.

- Aquí está, Sr. Kaiba ¿Desea que le traiga algo?

- No, la señorita no se quedará por mucho tiempo- Alegó Kaiba, mandando una clara indirecta a la egipcia.

La secretaria asintió y salió rápidamente del despacho, dejando a Ishizu de pie en medio de la amplia oficina.

- Siéntate si lo deseas- Susurró Kaiba secamente, sin mirarla.

- Gracias- Exclamó la mujer, para luego tomar asiento y observar al joven.

Hubo unos momentos de tenso silencio, rotos por el teclear del empresario contra su computadora.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ishizu?- Preguntó finalmente el joven, fríamente, yendo directamente al grano.

La mujer se removió incómodamente en su asiento. Algo que, por supuesto, el joven de ojos azules notó de inmediato.

- Kaiba... necesito un favor de tu parte- Soltó la mujer, yendo de igual manera al grano del asunto.

Un par de glaciales ojos azules se clavaron en los cálidos ojos de la mujer, a la vez que una perfecta ceja marrón se arqueaba ligeramente.

- ¿Un favor¿Y quién dice que yo tengo que cumplirte algún favor?- Susurró él, gélidamente.

- Por favor Kaiba... Es algo de suma importancia... Necesito el cetro milenario y... Un poco de tu sangre.

La ceja del joven castaño se elevó un poco más.

- ¿Piensas hacer alguna especie de ritual estúpido y sin sentido?- Fue la pregunta del castaño, hecha con una buena dosis de ironía.

- No... Lo necesito para revivir al faraón...- Fue la simple contestación de Ishizu.

El silencio volvió a inundar el lugar. Kaiba observaba a la mujer con una intensidad casi intimidante.

- ¿Revivir?- Preguntó Kaiba, una leve nota de desconcierto en su voz.

- Si... Al faraón.

Silencio, esta vez reflexivo, tranquilo.

- Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mucho tiempo...- Murmuró finalmente Kaiba, sin importarle la dureza con que fueron pronunciadas esas palabras.

- No es estúpido Kaiba... Tenemos los medios para hacerlo... Lo único que nos falta para empezar... Lo posees tú.

- ¿Es en serio?- Preguntó Kaiba, sorprendido ante semejante desvarío por parte de la mujer.

- Por supuesto- La seriedad de la egipcia hizo que el joven castaño reflexionara por unos segundos.

- Y, suponiendo que esas tonterías sin sentido que acabas de decirme son ciertas... ¿Por qué tendría yo que ayudar al faraoncillo ese?- Espetó Kaiba, fríamente.

- Simple: Si no nos ayudas... El faraón morirá. Y no creo que quieras vivir cargando en tu conciencia una muerte que pudiste evitar...

- Que yo sepa... Él de por sí está muerto.- Dijo el castaño, diciendo aquellas palabras con una indiferencia casi cruel.

- Su espíritu sigue vivo, como tú bien sabes... Pero ese espíritu está desapareciendo... Si no le damos pronto su cuerpo... Morirá por completo.

- ¿Y cómo piensan "revivir" al espíritu?- Preguntó el joven, mostrando un aislado indicio de curiosidad.

- Utilizando una máquina reconstructora de ADN, junto con otros procesos…- Kaiba no pudo evitar volver a alzar una ceja, esta vez, intrigado.

- Esa máquina solo es un prototipo... Leí en algún lugar que no fue aprobada por que el proceso era uno sumamente doloroso.- Le informó, seriamente.

- Lo sé... Pero estamos dispuestos a correr el riesgo. Por eso necesitamos tu ayuda... Tú eres el único con los contactos necesarios para ayudarnos a lograr el cometido... Además de que posees dos cosas que son imprescindibles.

- Espera _¿"necesitamos"?... _Me imagino que el faraón no debe estar muy contento al saber que yo podría ayudarle a _"revivir"- _Soltó Kaiba, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Hace... Ocho meses que no le he visto, mucho menos hablado con él. Yugi fue el que me informó de su estado... - Susurró Ishizu, su semblante algo descompuesto.

- Ya veo. Bien... Has captado mi atención, Ishtar... Creo que este experimento suyo es interesante... Acepto ayudarles. Será una experiencia que quizás me saque del aburrimiento que estoy experimentando últimamente. ¿Qué necesitas, además de mi sangre y el cetro?

Una sonrisa de alivio se instaló en el rostro de la joven egipcia, la cual procedió a contarle con más detalles el proceso y lo que, a su parecer, necesitarían para completarlo.

-... Si tenemos todo antes de que acabe esta semana, podremos hacer el proceso antes de que culmine el mes- Terminó la joven mujer, con una nota de excitación poco común en ella.

- Sangre, artículos milenarios, ADN del cadáver, médicos, la máquina... etc., etc.- Una leve nota de sarcástica burla acentuaba cada palabra- Tú y tus esbirros tendrán que buscar ese ADN... No tengo la intención de internarme en una olvidada tumba solo por un hueso... De lo demás puedo encargarme...-

Kaiba se hallaba tenso, Ishizu podía notarlo.

Su espalda y sus hombros se hallaban rígidos; sus facciones estaban tensas e inamovibles... Sus ojos destilaban una indiferencia casi imposible.

A pesar de que Ishizu sabía, con una certeza casi total, de que Kaiba por primera vez en mucho tiempo parecía (aunque remotamente) preocupado por alguien que no fuese él mismo o su hermano menor.

- Lo conseguiremos, de eso no hay que preocuparse. Agradezco mucho la ayuda que nos estás brindando, Seto Kaiba.

- Tú la agradeces... El enano y sus tontos amiguitos también la agradecerán... Pero estoy seguro que el protagonista de este experimento pegará el grito en el cielo... Y eso es algo satisfactorio para mí.

- Siempre haciéndose rabiar mutuamente...- Murmuró Ishizu, con una leve sonrisa.

- Quizás... Es por que nos molesta parecernos en tanto- Sugirió Kaiba con una sonrisa burlesca.

- De eso no hay duda... Bien, Seto Kaiba, me llenas de alegría al aceptar ayudarnos... Se lo comunicaré a Yugi. No sé si vayas a tener la satisfacción de ver al faraón gritar de rabia, ya que él está... Cerrado de todo y todos... Pero al fin y al cabo se enterará... Y me matará a mí, luego a Yugi y por último a ti.- Ishizu dijo lo último con una pequeña nota de humor.

- En ese caso... Estaríamos reviviendo a un asesino loco, en vez de a un faraón anti socialista.- Murmuró el joven de cabellos castaños, siguiendo el juego.

- No lo descartes, Seto Kaiba... Mi faraón es alguien con un corazón de oro... Pero también es alguien que, si se le provoca, puede llegar a ser sumamente aterrador...-

- ¿Es eso algún tipo de amenaza indirecta, Ishtar?- Preguntó Kaiba, abandonando su leve estado de humor negro.

- No... Solo es un comentario... - Pero la sonrisa misteriosa de la joven mujer no agradó en absoluto al empresario.

- Cuando tenga lo que les falta en mis manos... Deseas que lo envíe al Museo

¿No es cierto?- Dijo Kaiba, dejando momentáneamente de lado hacer alguno de sus comentarios sardónicos.

- Si, ahí puedes enviarlo... Haremos una especie de cuarto especial para este propósito.

- Bien... Creo que ya todo está dicho... Tendrás que notificarme con anticipación cuando harán el experimento, para poder cancelar lo que tenga ese día... Tendrás todo antes de que culmine la semana... Todos serán felices y yo tendré una manera de satisfacerme con la enorme rabia que seguramente el faraón destilará en mi contra...

Ishizu sonrió levemente.

- Tu visita no fue tan desagradable como en otras ocasiones, Ishizu... Pero, aunque nuestra charla se ha llevado amenamente, no pienso gastar más tiempo socializando con personas del exterior... Tengo demasiado trabajo.

- Lo comprendo... Gracias nuevamente, Seto Kaiba. Espero que pronto te des una vuelta por el Museo... Antes de que se lleve a cabo el proceso, claro está.

- Por supuesto, Ishizu.

Pero ambos, en sus fueros internos, sabían que eso jamás sucedería.

La joven mujer se despidió cortésmente del empresario y salió del lujoso despacho, dejando al joven, nuevamente, con su trabajo.

... Con su trabajo y, con cientos de repentinos pensamientos que se arrojaban contra su mente, cual bombas caseras...

Mayormente relacionados con preguntas sobre aquel extraño experimento...

Y sobre la persona, que pronto se sometería a ese proceso...

_Hogar de Yugi Moto_

_Ciudad Dominó_

_6:30 PM_

Se hallaba sentado cómodamente en un amplio sillón, ubicado frente al televisor de la sala, el cual en esos instantes se hallaba transmitiendo las noticias de la tarde.

Sus ojos violetas viajaban de un lado a otro de la pantalla, mirándola de forma casi indiferente, su mente sumida en demasiados pensamientos...

Pensamientos acogedores, reflexivos o aterradores... De todo un poco.

A su lado su abuelo, Salomón Moto, se hallaba comentándole un suceso al parecer algo jocoso que le había sucedido esa mañana.

Pero él poco escuchaba.

- ... entonces, viene el sujeto y me pregunta si yo... ¿Yugi, me estás escuchando?

- ¿Qué¡Ah! No, lo siento abuelito... No te escuché...- Se disculpó el joven, saliendo de golpe de su estado de profunda reflexión.

- Yugi¿qué te sucede?-

- Nada, abuelo...

- No eres bueno mintiendo Yugi Moto... ¿Tienes algún problema? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí...

- Abuelo... ¿Recuerdas el rompecabezas que me diste?

- ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Fue uno de los hallazgos más impresionantes de toda mi carrera como arqueólogo... ¿Sucede algo con él?

- Te acuerdas que... ¿Hace mucho te dije que existía una especie de "presencia" antigua dentro de él?- Le preguntó Yugi, ansiosamente.

- Si, lo recuerdo... Me habías contado que lo llamabas Yami, por que no sabías su nombre real. ¿Qué sucede con él?...

- Hace mucho que no habla con nadie... Ni siquiera conmigo... Y... Pues ayer se me presentó... Está mal, abuelito... Lo veo mal.

- ¿Qué tiene?- Preguntó Salomón, consternado.

- No sé... Nadie sabe.

Salomón se quedó en silencio un momento.

- Debe ser muy difícil...

- ¿Qué?

- Debe ser muy difícil para él vivir tanto tiempo encerrado dentro de ese artículo... Debe sentirse asfixiado... Deprimido. Nadie soporta tanto el estar así, Yugi... Tarde o temprano se termina uno enfermando... Sea o no humano.

- ¿Está así por el encierro?

- Es lo más factible... Ese espíritu fue antiguamente un faraón... Y murió siendo demasiado joven... De una forma injusta y horrible...

- ¿Cómo sabes eso, abuelito?

- Soy un arqueólogo, Yugi... Antes de entregarte ese rompecabezas tuve que analizar mucho su historia... Además, acontecieron muchos sucesos que envolvieron el descubrimiento de ese artículo... Vi cosas increíbles, muchas de las cuales no pueden ser explicadas con palabras.

- ¿Por que no tratas?

- Sería... Imposible... Fueron sucesos extraordinarios.- Murmuró Salomón con una misteriosa sonrisa.

Yugi parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido.

- Ishizu... Trata de ayudarnos... Pero no sé si...

- No te preocupes... Todo saldrá bien... Él es fuerte... Soportará el tiempo necesario.- Dijo simplemente Salomón.

Yugi sonrió un poco, algo más recompuesto, mientras Salomón se levantaba en dirección a la cocina.

Pasó un tiempo largo, indeterminado.

La noche comenzaba a hacer su aparición, tiñendo de gris y negro la bóveda celeste.

Salomón se había sentado a leer en una vieja pero mullida butaca gris.

Yugi se había quedado en la sala, observando con algo de interés una serie televisiva local. En una mano sostenía un cuenco de palomitas de maíz que había ido a buscar tiempo antes.

Ambos estaban en silencio y solo el leve sonido de la televisión rompía la apacible armonía instalada en el lugar.

Repentinamente, un agudo timbrar resonó por la casa, haciendo sobresaltar ligeramente al anciano.

- Debe ser alguno de tus amigos, Yugi...- Susurró, volviendo a su lectura.

Yugi se levantó del sofá y corrió hasta el teléfono.

- ¿Hola?

Una suave voz femenina le respondió del otro lado de la línea.

- Hola Yugi, soy Ishizu Ishtar.

- ¡Ishizu! Hola¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, gracias.

Después de intercambiar las cortesías pertinentes, Ishizu le comunicó a Yugi el motivo de su llamada:

- Te llamé solo para darte la noticia: Todo está listo... Kaiba aceptó ayudarnos.

- ¡No puedo creerlo¿Estás segura?- Chilló Yugi, emocionado.

- Si, totalmente... Kaiba mostró curiosidad... Y al final terminó accediendo a prestarnos su ayuda.

- ¡Es fantástico, Ishizu!

- ¿Sabes cómo está el faraón?- Preguntó la mujer, una nota de preocupación en su voz.

- No... No lo he visto desde la última vez...-

- Comprendo... Debe ser difícil...

- Eso es lo que mi abuelo piensa...

- Trata... Trata de comunicárselo, Yugi... Lo más probable sea que se enfurezca al enterarse... Pero eso es mejor que nada.

- Seguramente nos matará cuando tenga su cuerpo... Pero debemos correr el riesgo...- Murmuró Yugi con una leve sonrisa.

- Si... Hablé de algo parecido con Kaiba...

- Ishizu... ¿Cuándo será?

- No hay fecha exacta todavía... Pero seguramente se llevará a cabo antes de que culmine este mes.

- No sabes cuanto te agradezco el que nos estés ayudando con esto... Lo digo en serio...- Murmuró Yugi, con voz nasal.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, Yugi... Lo hago por que es mi deber ayudar en todo lo necesario a mi faraón... Cuando tengamos todo listo, te lo diré... Adiós Yugi, que tengas una buena noche... Mándale mis mejores deseos a mi faraón.

- Claro Ishizu, no hay problema... Buenas noches a ti también.

Ambas líneas cortaron simultáneamente la comunicación y Yugi se quedó donde estaba, con una alegre sonrisa aleteando en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué estás tan contento, Yugi?- Le preguntó Salomón, observándole curiosamente.

- Todo se resolverá pronto, abuelito... Pronto- Y sin más, el joven de extravagante cabellera corrió escaleras arriba, en dirección a su habitación, ante la atónita mirada de su abuelo...

El joven se hallaba ya cerca de la entrada a su alcoba cuando, repentinamente, sintió algo dentro de sí que le hizo detenerse en seco.

Tristeza... Melancolía...

Rabia... Ira...

No eran sus sentimientos, no era algo que surgía de su persona, eso lo sabía con certeza.

Esos sentimientos correspondían... A él.

Lentamente se acercó a la habitación y, con la mayor cautela posible abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un panorama inimaginable:

Su contraparte, su llamado lado oscuro, aquel ser de misteriosos ojos turbulentos, se hallaba sentado en el alfeizar de la amplia ventana de su habitación. Su cuerpo, de una tonalidad platinada que por momentos parecía volverse transparente; su rostro carente de expresión, puesto en dirección al cielo; sus ojos tormentosos fijos en la luna llena, la cual se hallaba en todo su recién adquirido esplendor.

Aquellos sentimientos ajenos comenzaron a intensificarse dentro del alma de Yugi... Casi como si fuesen los suyos propios.

- ¿Yami?

Aquella figura viró lentamente su rostro, posando en él unos ojos oscuros, rasgados y fantasmales, en una mirada que envió estremecimientos al joven de cabellera tricolor.

- ¿Y...Yami?- Volvió a repetir el joven, incapaz de creer que aquella _"cosa"_ de ojos aterradoramente espectrales fuese su contraparte.

Una leve sonrisa se insinuó por segundos en las comisuras del fantasmal rostro.

- Hola, Yugi...- El mismo tono frío y distante.

- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el joven de ojos violetas.

Al instante comprendió que había formulado una pregunta muy estúpida.

Era evidente que Yami no se hallaba nada bien.

El espíritu no respondió, si no que simplemente volvió a mirar el firmamento.

- ¿Sabes, Yami? Ishizu me llamó hoy... Pronto podremos restaurar tu cuerpo... Pronto serás alguien de carne y hueso... Tendrás una vida normal... ¿No te alegra?- Le soltó de golpe Yugi, nervioso y ansioso.

Silencio...

- ¿Por qué la ayuda de él, Yugi?- Fue lo único que dijo el espíritu, sin apartar la mirada del cielo oscuro del exterior.

- No comprendo...

- ¿Por qué su ayuda, Yugi?

- ¿Te refieres a Kaiba?

El espíritu no respondió, pero Yugi supo que había dado en el blanco.

- Necesitábamos unos objetos que solo él poseía, Yami. Además, él se ofreció a ayudarnos... Quiere ayudarte.

- ... Mentira- Y el tono con que fue pronunciada esa simple palabra, bastó para que a Yugi le diera un espantoso acceso de escalofríos, los cuales le recorrieron el cuerpo completamente.

- ¿Qué te está ocurriendo, Yami? No logro reconocerte... Tú nunca juzgabas a las personas injustificadamente... Sabes que todos cometemos errores, nadie puede ser perfecto.

La sonrisa volvió a aparecer en el rostro del espíritu, desapareciendo en menos de un parpadeo.

- Has madurado mucho, Yugi.

- Y todo gracias a ti... Te debo muchas cosas, Yami... Demasiadas para contarlas... Y por una vez deseo devolverte algo a cambio de todo este tiempo en el que has estado incondicionalmente a mi lado.

El espíritu de turbulentos orbes dejó de observar el cielo y volvió a mirar a Yugi, una indescifrable expresión en su rostro perlado.

- Yugi... Ya no queda tanto tiempo como antes... Los segundos pasan demasiado rápido... Y el martirio es cada vez más insoportable...

- No importa... Verás que todo se resolverá pronto... Aguanta... Hazlo por mí, por todos los que te quieren... No permitiremos que te pase algo... Estarás bien dentro de poco... Resiste.

Por toda respuesta, el espíritu cerró sus ojos y desapareció, dejando tras de sí una helada brisa que hizo ondear los cortinajes de tela blanca.

Pasaron los días y las semanas... Y Yugi Moto nunca más volvió a ver al espíritu del rompecabezas milenario...

_Lunes, 29 de octubre._

_Mansión Kaiba._

_5:00 AM_

Blanco...

Todo a su alrededor era un simple vacío blanco.

Sin imagen... Sin distinción...

Sin sueños, sin malestar.

Solo una neblina blanca y acogedora.

Una neblina capaz de evitar los sueños.

Algo producido por calmantes artificiales o por la simple relajación de la mente.

Flotaba en ese blanco vacío, sin importarle nada más.

Sin ver más allá.

Pero algo perturbaba su tranquila soledad... Lo sentía.

Lo intuía.

Ese algo que brillaba con mortecinos fulgores de noche oscura; en un punto lejano pero visible, allá a lo lejos, como una mota de pintura oscura manchando la superficie de un lienzo sin estrenar.

Miró aquella cosa... Y la cosa le devolvió la mirada.

Una figura humana... Hecha de brillante luz negruzca.

Una figura que le devolvía la mirada... Unos ojos que le observaban desde la distancia... Unos ojos de brillante color rojo, cual sangre fresca recién derramada…

Y, de golpe... Se encontró atrapado dentro de un revuelo de imágenes absurdas y extrañas.

Y vio como pasaba con enorme rapidez una imagen de algo parecido a las arenas de un desierto... Luego oscuridad...

El agudo tintineo de unas cadenas... Su sordo arrastrar.

Y aquella figura hecha de negrura, la cual le observaba desde la distancia; su rostro oculto, sus exóticos ojos opacos y fríos…

... la sangre descendiendo por sus mejillas en pequeños riachuelos...

Unos fríos ojos azul rey se abrieron al instante, quedando clavados por inercia en el techo de su enorme habitación.

Parpadeó una vez, para luego erguirse de entre las sábanas y posar sus pies en el frío suelo de mármol reluciente.

Solo una pregunta acudía a su mente en esos instantes:

¿Qué había sido eso?...

Se levantó de la cama, moviendo a ambos lados su cuello, mientras su mirada se desviaba hacia el moderno reloj de mesa que descansaba encima de la mesilla de noche.

Lo observó por unos instantes, para luego desviar la mirada y dirigirse hacia la ducha.

Estuvo ahí por un buen espacio de tiempo, para luego salir y vestirse, con lenta y deliberada parsimonia.

Cuando estuvo seguro de la impecabilidad de todo su atuendo, tomó su maletín, cuidadosamente colocado encima de su escritorio y salió de su enorme habitación.

Descendió las escaleras y enfiló rumbo al comedor, en el cual Mokuba ya se hallaba; sentado en una de las sillas de la gran mesa alargada, con su cabello revuelto y sus ropas de escuela.

Comía su segunda ración de cereal con un entusiasmo casi infantil.

- Buenos días, Seto- Le saludo en voz baja, mientras engullía su desayuno.

- No debes comer con la boca abierta, Mokuba…- Le reprendió el mayor de los hermanos, sentándose en otra silla y sirviéndose una generosa ración de café negro.

- ¿No irás a la escuela hoy?- Preguntó el joven de cabellos negros, ignorando el comentario de su hermano.

- No… Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer. – Fue la simple respuesta.

El silencio reinó por un largo periodo, en el que ninguno de los dos hizo ningún otro comentario.

A lo lejos, el agudo timbrar del teléfono comenzó a resonar por toda la mansión. Mokuba se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, con la intención de responder la llamada.

Salió corriendo del comedor, ante la reprobatoria mirada de su hermano mayor, el cual frunció ligeramente sus labios y siguió tomando su café, sin pensar en nada que no fuese los proyectos pendientes de analizar que le esperaban en la corporación.

Momentos después, Mokuba hizo nuevamente su aparición, llevando consigo el teléfono.

- Es para ti, Seto… Te llama Ishizu Ishtar.- Le dijo su hermano, tendiéndole el aparato.

- ¿No dijo que quería?

- No, solo que era urgente…

Kaiba tomó el teléfono, mientras su hermano se sentaba de nuevo en su lugar y seguía con su desayuno.

- ¿Qué deseas, Ishtar?

_- Solo avisarte… Ya todo está listo… Los equipos llegaron y todos los objetos fueron reunidos… Pasado mañana comenzaremos…_

- ¿Moto lo sabe?

_- Si… Fue notificado ayer…_

- Bien… Pasado mañana… Ahí estaré.

_- Gracias nuevamente por tu ayuda, Seto Kaiba._

- Si, claro.

Sin esperar respuesta, el joven castaño cortó la comunicación y dejó el teléfono encima de la mesa, para luego beber un poco más de café.

- ¿Para qué te llamó?- Preguntó Mokuba, intrigado.

Por toda respuesta, el joven castaño se levantó de la silla y tomó su maletín.

- Te veo por la tarde, Mokuba...- Tras decir esto, se dio media vuelta y salió del amplio comedor, ante la mirada consternada de su hermano menor.

Salió de su mansión, montó en la lujosa limusina negra que desde hacía un tiempo le esperaba y le ordenó al chofer que emprendiera la marcha.

Finalizado esto, apoyó su cabeza en el mullido asiento de cuero y cerró sus ojos.

Y a su mente no acudió el nuevo proyecto que tenía que probar ese día, ni tampoco los papeles que aguardaban su inmediata aprobación...

En el exacto momento en que sus ojos se cerraron, el primer pensamiento que acudió a él fue una imagen...

La imagen clara y vivaz de un par de ojos, del oscuro color de la sangre, observándole desde la lejanía... Mirándole con velada desesperación.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, experimentando una especie de lejana, pero extraña sensación dentro de sí...

Inmediatamente, apartó todo tipo de pensamiento banal de su mente y se enfocó en los asuntos que tenía pendientes.

Llegó a su corporación a la hora justa de entrada y se pasó toda la mañana y la tarde encerrado en su despacho, haciendo su trabajo... Probando sus prototipos...

Pero siempre, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, esa persistente imagen aparecía en su cabeza...

Y por más que trató de sacarla de su cabeza... Le fue imposible lograrlo...

_Miércoles, 31 de octubre._

_Hogar de Yugi Moto._

_6:00 AM._

Un confuso revuelo de imágenes difusas... todas apiñándose entre sí...

Veía el desierto, luego la oscuridad... Y luego volvía el desierto y pronto era engullido por una nueva oscuridad...

Y cada vez que se repetía la imagen, iba cargada con un panorama más horrible...

Y las arenas de ese desierto se transfiguraban en arenas movedizas... Y de esa oscuridad comenzaban a brotar cascadas de sangre carmín...

Y todo a cada momento se volvía más horripilante...

Y en la lejanía se hallaba apostada una figura hecha de luz negra, la cual le miraba con dos rasgados orbes rubíes...

Cadenas herrumbrosas apresaban sus muñecas hechas de luz opaca... Cadenas pesadas y asfixiantes...

Quería ayudarle... Pero no podía moverse...

Deseaba socorrerle... Pero le era imposible...

Y aquella figura de luz negra dejó de mirarle, sus atractivas facciones desvaneciéndose lentamente en el aire, como finas motas de polvo siendo arrastradas por el viento...

- ¡¡NO!!- Gritó desesperadamente, tratando de extender sus manos para socorrerle.

Pero lo último que escuchó, fue un agónico lamento salido de aquella figura de luz, el cual retumbó en aquella oscuridad como una melodía funesta y espeluznante...

- ¡Yami!

Un joven de alborotados cabellos tricolor abrió de golpe sus ojos, mientras un grito de espanto brotaba de sus labios.

Se levantó como un resorte de su cama y, en una acción intuitiva y desesperada, clavó sus ojos amatista en el rompecabezas milenario, el cual colgaba de su usual percha...

Tan opaco, que más que oro, parecía un simple objeto tallado en piedra amarillenta...

El cuerpo del joven se sacudía, preso de horrorosos temblores que le recorrían cada fibra sensible de su ser... La palidez de su rostro competía con la blancura impecable de las sedosas cortinas adheridas al amplio ventanal...

Tras unos tensos instantes, en los que trató de convencerse de que todo había sido una simple pesadilla, su mente comenzó a trabajar de una manera relativamente normal...

Miró de forma distraída la hora en su reloj de mesa, para luego mirar nuevamente hacia algún punto de su habitación.

Tras varios segundos de reflexión, viró nuevamente, esta vez con vertiginosa rapidez, el rostro hacia el reloj, dándose cuenta inmediatamente que ese día era uno sumamente importante...

Dándose cuenta inmediatamente que ese día era un miércoles, un soleado miércoles 31 de Octubre.

Y que el reloj casi indicaba las siete de la mañana... Las siete de la mañana de un 31 de Octubre sumamente importante en la vida tanto de Yugi Moto, como de la llamada _"oscuridad" _de Yugi Moto.

Parpadeó varias veces, aún con las funestas consecuencias de esa horrible pesadilla...

Se levantó con lentitud de su cama y comenzó a vestirse lentamente, sin dejar de lanzar furtivas miradas al objeto milenario que colgaba de la percha de madera barnizada...

Cuando terminó, tomó de una esquina de la habitación un pequeño bulto negro, el cual se colgó de uno de sus hombros...

Tras esto, se acercó a la percha y, con mucho cuidado, descolgó el objeto milenario, para luego meterlo con delicadeza en una caja de madera que se hallaba encima del buró.

No creía poder soportar aquel frío asfixiante que se extendía por su cuerpo cada vez que tocaba el objeto...

- Pronto estarás bien, Yami... Sé que me escuchas... Todo saldrá bien...- Susurró Yugi, su voz baja y pastosa.

Cerró la tapa de la caja y la metió en el pequeño bulto...

Salió de su habitación y descendió lentamente las escaleras.

Vio a su abuelo sentado en la mesa de la cocina, viendo el noticiero de la mañana, pero sin mirarlo en realidad...

Tan pronto ingresó en la sala, aquel anciano rostro se elevó con vertiginosa rapidez...

- Es hoy... ¿Verdad?- Preguntó.

Por toda respuesta, el joven asintió.

- ¿Cómo está?...

- No lo sé... No puedo saberlo...-

- Todo saldrá bien, Yugi... Volverás hoy... Y con él... Y yo tendré un nuevo nieto para consentir...

- Gracias abuelo... Por darme esperanza...

- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, Yugi... Ve... Todo saldrá bien... Yo lo sé...

Yugi asintió y, tras despedirse del abuelo, salió de su casa, enfilando directamente hacia el Museo Dominó...

...y hacia un destino incierto...

Cuando arribó a su destino media hora después, descubrió, no sin cierta sorpresa, que había sido el último en llegar...

Frente a él se hallaban ya Ishizu Ishtar, vestida implacablemente, con su reluciente rostro moreno y Seto Kaiba, con su atuendo elegante, su porte majestuoso y su atractivo rostro transfigurado en una clara expresión de impaciencia.

- Por fin llegó el que faltaba- Susurró Kaiba, en un tono bastante acerado.

- Hola Yugi... Qué bueno que llegaste...- Murmuró Ishizu, con una cálida pero nerviosa sonrisa.

Pero Yugi parecía no escuchar lo que ambos decían, ya que parpadeó un par de veces.

- ¿Está todo bien, Yugi?- Preguntó la joven mujer, una nota de desconcierto en su antes alegre voz.

- No...

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Él... Él está sufriendo, Ishizu... Puedo sentirlo... Sufre demasiado- Soltó Yugi, cristalinas lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos violetas.

- ¿Lo viste?- Preguntó Ishizu, entrecortadamente.

A su lado, Kaiba observaba la escena, sus ojos puestos en Yugi con una fijeza casi intimidante.

- No, pero... Soñé con él... Tenía cadenas y... Gritaba.

Yugi no supo si fue fruto de su imaginación, pero por leves segundos, creyó ver en los ojos azul acero de Seto Kaiba un leve titileo de desconcierto... O comprensión.

Ishizu se mordió el labio, preocupada.

- Síganme... Los conduciré al lugar donde haremos el proceso- Fue la única respuesta de la joven mujer, pronunciada con algo de titubeo.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron a la mujer por un largo pasillo, doblaron una pronunciada bifurcación y desembocaron en otro, el cual recorrieron hasta llegar al final, donde una ancha puerta de metal platinado les aguardaba, fría e imponente.

Entraron por ella a un largo corredor hecho de pulida roca negra, donde pequeños farolillos de luz ambarina otorgaban la luz necesaria para moverse por él.

Nadie hizo preguntas, solo el silencio y el seco retumbar de tres pares de pisadas les acompañó por el trayecto.

Más adelante, iluminada por la luz de los farolillos, se recortaba una gran puerta, fabricada con un material semejante al cobre.

Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, la joven mujer abrió la puerta, la cual cedió con un seco chasquido que resonó en el tétrico pasillo.

Tan pronto cruzaron el umbral, Yugi no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño silbido de admiración:

Una cámara de enormes dimensiones les daba la bienvenida.

El lugar, semejante a una especie de gran salón, tenía sus paredes pintadas de crema pálido; ninguna ventana se hallaba instalada y toda la luz procedía de enormes lámparas de cristal, adheridas al techo. Docenas de aparatos tecnológicos, complejos y extraños, se hallaban esparcidos por el amplio lugar. Un nutrido grupo de personas se hallaban caminando de un lado a otro: Hombres embutidos en gruesos turbantes de tela, apostados en algunos de aquellos extraños aparatos; hombres ataviados con largas batas blancas y relucientes insignias en sus pechos, sentados o reunidos en las esquinas, hablando de algo imposible de discernir...

Pero quizás, lo más impresionante de todo aquel extraño despliegue, se hallaba en el mismo centro de aquel salón:

Era una extraña y enorme bóveda de dimensiones cuadrangulares, hecha de cristal. En el interior de esta, justo en el centro, se hallaba una especie de enorme máquina, semejante a una incubadora...

_O a un ataúd,_ pensó Yugi para sus adentros, conteniendo un escalofrío.

Dentro de la bóveda transparente, a un lado, se podía divisar una pequeña mesa, también de metal, en la que cinco de los siete artículos milenarios se hallaban apostados.

- ¿Qué es esa _cosa_?- Susurró Yugi, su voz debilitada.

- La bóveda de cristal es un aislante, algo que nuestros ingenieros crearon con la intención de mantener la seguridad de ocurrir algún tipo de percance... Lo que está en su interior es la máquina reconstructora de ADN- Explicó Ishizu, en voz baja.

- Ya todo se encuentra listo... ¿No es cierto, Ishtar?- Exclamó Seto Kaiba, observando con algo de interés la bóveda.

- Si... Solo falta que Yugi nos entregue el rompecabezas y que tú nos des el resto, Kaiba- Murmuró Ishizu.

El joven de ojos violetas sacó del bulto negro la caja de madera, sacó el artículo y se lo dio a Ishizu.

- El cetro.- Murmuró la egipcia, observando esta vez al joven de ojos azules.

Kaiba sacó de su gabardina el objeto y se lo dio bruscamente a la mujer, la cual asintió en silencio.

- Ve hacia ese médico, Kaiba... Él te sacará la sangre necesaria- Susurró la mujer, señalando a un hombre mayor sentado en una silla de madera.

El empresario bufó para sus adentros y enfiló hacia el susodicho.

Mientras le sacaban la sangre, sus ojos azules siguieron con interés a Ishizu, la cual se adentró en la bóveda de cristal y colocó los dos artículos milenarios en la pequeña mesa de metal, donde ya reposaban los restantes objetos.

Cuando el doctor culminó su trabajo, le indicó que ya podía levantarse.

Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, caminó hasta un lugar bastante alejado de la concurrencia, en donde tenía una vista perfecta de la máquina.

Se sentó cómodamente en una silla apostada en el lugar y dedicó los restantes instantes a mirar todo el panorama, fría y calculadoramente.

Minutos después observó como todos los médicos comenzaban a juntarse en una alargada mesa ubicada a un lado, mientras los hombres con turbantes se posicionaban en sus respectivos lugares.

Vio como Yugi e Ishizu se acercaban hacia él y antes de que pudiese evitarlo, ya estaban a su lado, sonriendo nerviosamente.

Veía a Ishizu con los labios blancos y el rostro transfigurado en una mueca de extrema concentración. A su lado, Yugi respiraba agitadamente, su rostro preocupado.

Y, aunque jamás lo llegó a admitir completamente, Kaiba también se hallaba en una tensión poco habitual...

Expectante y hasta en cierto modo... Preocupado.

¿Por qué?

No lograba encontrar un por qué... Solo lo sentía.

Vio como Ishizu agitaba una mano hacia uno de los hombres embutidos en turbantes, el cual se sentó inmediatamente en lo que parecía la torre de controles y comenzó a teclear y activar botones.

La máquina en el interior de la bóveda se activó al instante, emitiendo un suave resplandor blancuzco que por momentos se reflejó en las paredes de cristal de la bóveda.

De los extremos interiores de la máquina comenzaron a salir unos largos brazos mecánicos que culminaban en afiladas agujas; pequeños tubos llenos de una especie de líquido oscuro asegurados en su interior.

Aquellos extraños brazos de metal quedaron suspendidos del techo de la máquina, en espera de efectuar su cometido.

- Que sea lo que los dioses quieran- Murmuró Ishizu en voz baja.

Todos los presentes miraban a la joven mujer, todos a excepción de Kaiba, el cual tenía su mirada solamente en la máquina.

La egipcia soltó un tenue suspiro, cerró por unos instantes sus ojos y luego, dio inicio al proceso:

- Primer Paso: Activación del ADN.

El hombre apostado en la torre de control tecleó un botón y, de inmediato, los brazos mecánicos comenzaron a moverse, el peculiar líquido en su interior brillando con tenues fulgores dorados.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó Yugi, mirando los movimientos de los brazos de metal.

- ¿Ven aquel líquido dentro de los brazos? Es el ADN del faraón... Tuvimos que volverlo líquido para que diera resultado... Esos brazos irán _"tejiendo" _su cuerpo.- Murmuró Ishizu, con una especie de alegre regocijo.

- ¿Y que sigue después?

- Todo...- Murmuró la mujer, para luego enfocar nuevamente su mirada en la máquina-... Segundo Paso: Fabricación de estructura ósea.

El hombre que controlaba la máquina accionó otro botón e, inmediatamente, las agujas comenzaron a moverse a enorme velocidad de un lado a otro.

Rápidamente, sobre la lisa superficie de la máquina comenzó a hacer su aparición un cráneo, seguido velozmente por todos los huesos restantes, los cuales iban creándose con una maestría y velocidad increíbles.

Y cuando todo culminó, acostado en esa especie de camastro de metal se pudo observar, en todo su esplendor, un perfecto esqueleto humano.

Yugi contuvo la respiración, Ishizu sonrió levemente y Kaiba siquiera hizo amago de parpadear.

- Tercer Paso: Fabricación de la estructura muscular y nerviosa- Prosiguió Ishizu, su voz opacada por la emoción.

Otros botones fueron activados, y esta vez, los brazos comenzaron a recorrer con mucha más suavidad el área, creando cuidadosa y parsimoniosamente los innumerables tendones, los músculos; colocándolos y tensándolos en los lugares propicios. Luego de esto, fueron creándose los variados órganos, los componentes de cada sistema y los complejos tejidos nerviosos.

Todo hilándose en una maravillosa obra maestra...

La cúpula de la maquina se tornó lentamente en una tonalidad negruzca, impidiendo la observación del cuerpo que estaba tomando forma en su interior.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Yugi, asustado.

- Es algo normal... Todo debe quedar bien- Fue la respuesta de la mujer egipcia.

- Pero ya no lo vemos... ¿Cómo saber si algo sale mal?- Preguntó obstinadamente el joven de ojos violetas.

- ... Lo sabremos- Respondió Ishizu, sonriente.

Pasó alrededor de media hora, en la cual solo tenues susurros podían escucharse.

Finalmente, el hombre en los controles hizo una señal de asentimiento e Ishizu prosiguió:

- Cuarto Paso: Fabricación de la piel; protección contra agentes externos-

El fulgor negruzco fue lentamente sustituido por un opaco tono amarillento.

- ¿Ven el fulgor amarillo?... Es calor... El necesario para que las glándulas trabajen más de lo normal, erupcionen y creen la piel...

Mientras Ishizu explicaba, aquella opaca tonalidad amarillenta fue sustituida por una más potente, de un chillón color naranja.

- ¿Y eso?- Preguntó Yugi.

- Protección contra los agentes externos- Fue la nueva respuesta de Ishizu.

Un tenso silencio surgió por varios minutos.

- Quinto Paso: Nacimiento de cabello y uñas; pigmentación...- Murmuró la egipcia en voz baja.

Esta vez, se tuvieron que accionar varias palancas, además de los botones.

Los cristales de la máquina se tornaron de un azul acerado.

- ¿Y ahora?- Preguntó Yugi, mordiéndose levemente las uñas.

- Estará completo.- Fue la simple respuesta.

- ¿Y ya vive?

- No... Es sólo un cascarón vacío. Ahora viene la dificultad...- Murmuró Ishizu.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Moto... ¿Podrías callarte por un instante?- Le espetó Kaiba, sin apartar la mirada de la máquina.

El joven de ojos violetas se sonrojó ligeramente y se mantuvo en silencio.

- Bien... He aquí el momento crucial... Les pido a todos los presentes que vean lo que vean, oigan lo que oigan o sientan o lo que sientan, mantengan en todo momento la calma...

Algunos de los presentes se persignaron en silencio, otros simplemente miraron a Ishizu con rostros consternados.

- Sexto Paso... Ya saben que hacer.-

Todos los hombres con turbantes procedieron a cerrar sus ojos, al igual que Ishizu. Docenas de pares de manos se elevaron hacia el techo en muda plegaria.

Cánticos aislados y susurrantes reverberaron por todo el lugar.

Cánticos mágicos, palabras que se remontaban a milenios de antigüedad.

Palabras entonadas en lenguas exóticas, extrañas y reverberantes.

Lenguas que, para su propia conmoción, Seto Kaiba entendía perfectamente.

El joven de ojos azules no pudo evitar parpadear, preso de un repentino sentimiento de familiaridad que se intensificaba a cada segundo, con demoledora fortaleza.

A su lado Yugi observaba todo, su rostro pálido y enfermizo.

Los artículos del milenio, ubicados dentro de la bóveda aislante, comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, emitiendo intermitentes fulgores dorados y blancos.

Mientras los segundos pasaban, los objetos se sacudían con más violencia y los fulgores aumentaban de intensidad.

Finalmente, esferas de luz dorada emanaron de los artículos milenarios, quedando suspendidas en el aire, rotando lentamente.

En total, eran siete esferas... Siete esferas brillantes y repletas de poder.

Siete esferas que aguardaban el momento propicio para llevar a cabo su cometido.

Seis de esas esferas se unieron en el aire, creando una fulgurante bola de energía, y sólo quedó, aparte de la enorme bola, una sola pequeña esfera de luz, la cual había salido del rompecabezas milenario.

Una pequeña esfera que por fugaces segundos parecía oscurecerse, para luego volver rápidamente a la tonalidad original.

Pero nadie pareció notarlo, a excepción de Kaiba, el cual observó aquella pequeña esferita con una mirada cercana a la desconfianza.

Los cristales de la máquina comenzaron a volverse nuevamente transparentes y todos agudizaron la vista, distinguiendo de forma fugaz un cuerpo envuelto en un precioso y cegador fulgor dorado.

Todo el lugar quedó en silencio... Nadie hablaba, nadie parecía siquiera respirar.

- Actívenlo...- Murmuró Ishizu de golpe, su voz pastosa.

El hombre en controles apretó el último botón. Al hacerlo, ambas esferas se agitaron bruscamente y la mayor de estas fue la primera en actuar:

Se agitó, se contorsionó y, finalmente, zumbó con vertiginosa rapidez, atravesando con un golpe seco la cúpula semi- transparente de la máquina e impactando fieramente contra el pecho del cuerpo que ahí se hallaba tendido.

Este, inmediatamente, comenzó a reaccionar: Todos los músculos se tensaron, las manos se crisparon en garras y, tras un intervalo de tiempo, el cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse de forma horrorosa.

Sin tregua ni compasión, la pequeña esfera de luz restante tomó la misma dirección, cruzando la cúpula e impactando justo donde se hallaba el corazón del cuerpo.

Y todos los ahí presentes se quedaron de piedra, al escuchar repentinamente como unos horripilantes alaridos empezaron a brotar de la boca del cuerpo.

Gritos cargados de dolor, rabia y terror...

Todos y cada uno de los presentes sintieron aquella nefasta oleada de sufrimiento, la cual les atravesó el alma, como una cuchillada certera y dolorosa.

Ishizu se tapó los oídos con las manos, lágrimas amargas pugnando por salir de sus ojos; Yugi empezó a temblar como un poseso, sus ojos fijos en la escena...

Y Seto Kaiba tuvo que usar gran parte de su autocontrol para no demostrar perturbación alguna...

... pero aún así, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se oscurecieran notablemente, presos de una especie de sentimiento demasiado complejo como para ser explicado.

Y dentro de sí, deseó que todo aquel horroroso panorama terminara... Que acabara de una vez el inhumano martirio por el que estaba pasando el cuerpo en el interior de aquella _"cosa"._

Kaiba se acercó lentamente a la máquina, percibiendo como el cuerpo, imperceptible por la fuerte luz que desprendía, seguía agitándose violentamente...

... delgados dedos de tonalidad dorada cubiertos de sangre, rasgando la superficie de cristal, mientras los gritos se hacían más potentes.

- ¡Demonios!- Exclamó para sí, viendo como el líquido vital descendía de aquellos dedos...

Antes de siquiera dar un paso más, notó como un extraño fulgor, de un negro inhumano, brillaba unos segundos en el pecho del cuerpo, abarcando al instante todo este y desapareciendo luego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...

Y tan repentinamente como había comenzado, todo cesó.

Los gritos cesaron, las convulsiones se detuvieron, el cegador fulgor desapareció lentamente y el cuerpo se tendió laxo en el camastro de metal, sus manos, sus esbeltos dedos, resbalando lentamente de la superficie de cristal, dejando estelas de sangre marcadas...

Kaiba se quedó donde estaba, completamente ajeno a los gritos a su alrededor...

... sus ojos clavados solamente en el lento descenso de aquellos dedos dorados, en las hileras de sangre que dejaban tras su paso...

Se apartó justo antes de que varios exaltados hombres le pasaran rozando, todos corriendo en grupo hacia la bóveda de cristal... hacia la máquina...

- ¡Ábranla¡Hay que atenderle rápido!- Gritó uno de aquellos hombres.

Ishizu corrió hacia la bóveda y abrió la puerta de cristal.

Todos los médicos se arremolinaron en el interior de la bóveda, haciendo un círculo alrededor de la máquina.

Ishizu agitó desesperadamente sus manos y el hombre encargado de los controles apretó otro botón, el cual dio paso a que la cúpula de la máquina se abriera, dejando escapar un tenue vapor dorado.

Kaiba pudo escuchar a lo lejos los gritos aterrados de Yugi, el cual corrió hacia la bóveda, siendo detenido justo a tiempo por él.

- Todavía no... - Exclamó en voz baja, sus ojos acerados fijos en el círculo de doctores, los cuales cuchicheaban en voz baja.

- ¡Pero se está muriendo¡Tenía sangre en las manos!- Gritó el joven, completamente fuera de sí.

- Cálmate Moto... No se va a morir- Susurró Kaiba fríamente.

Y dentro de sí, deseó que lo que había acabado de decir fuese cierto...

En ese instante lo deseó más que cualquier otra cosa...

Uno de los doctores salió en busca de agua y toallas; otro fue a buscar varias jeringuillas y tubos de líquido, entre los cuales Kaiba pudo reconocer al instante el pequeño tubito de sangre que le habían extraído.

El y Yugi observaron como ambos doctores volvían luego de un rato, con los utensilios necesarios. Vieron como algunos de los hombres mojaban las toallas y comenzaban a pasárselas... Vieron como uno de los hombres preparaba unas jeringuillas con la sangre de Kaiba y la que, al parecer, era de Ishizu, para luego pasárselas a otro de los doctores, el cual, por lo que ambos pudieron divisar, clavó las jeringuillas en el cuerpo tendido en el camastro de metal.

Ishizu había sido apartada del lugar. Lloraba desconsoladamente, murmurando incoherencias...

Nunca se supo cuanto tiempo pasó, si fueron horas o minutos, lo único que supieron fue que, después de ese interminable lapso de tiempo, los doctores trajeron una gruesa manta y con ella cubrieron parte del cuerpo.

Se alejaron de la máquina y fueron hacia Ishizu, hablando entre sí de forma exaltada.

Yugi soltó un extraño ruido y se zafó del agarre de Kaiba, para luego correr en dirección a donde se hallaba el cuerpo.

Este le miró por unos instantes, para luego seguirle.

Ambos atravesaron la puerta de cristal y, al instante, se hallaron frente a frente a la figura que descansaba en el frío suelo de la máquina.

Y tanto Yugi Moto, como Seto Kaiba, llegaron en conjunto a la rápida conclusión de que frente a sí... tenían a un espécimen hermoso.

Un rostro de exótico color bronce se hallaba ante ellos; un rostro de curvas firmes, varoniles y afiladas; nariz recta; labios finos y rojos como cerezas; cejas esculpidas con precisa maestría; pestañas negras y alargadas...

Coronaba su cabeza una espesa cabellera negra y roja, con docenas de mechones rubios... Una cabellera que se hallaba desparramada de una forma hechizante y, hasta podría decirse... sensual.

Un cuerpo perfectamente moldeado, poseedor de la misma cautivante tonalidad broncínea; de músculos desarrollados, pero no en exceso y de una espalda fuerte y ancha... Su altura era considerablemente más alta que la de Yugi, pero un poco menos que la de Kaiba.

Rastros de sangre aún cubrían un poco de los dedos de aquella figura, al igual que podía verse rastros difuminados en su rostro, a la altura de la boca y los ojos.

Pero a pesar de eso, la figura destilaba perfección por cada uno de sus poros...

- ¡Oh, Yami!- Exclamó Yugi, lágrimas de emoción pugnando por salir de sus ojos.

Kaiba no dijo una sola palabra, tan absorto se hallaba en la contemplación de aquella figura de piel dorada.

El joven de ojos violetas tomó una de las toallas que había a un lado, la mojó un poco y comenzó a limpiar con delicadeza los rastros de sangre que aún quedaban en el rostro y las manos.

Iba a repetir el proceso de mojar nuevamente la toalla, cuando repentinamente, unos delgados dedos se cerraron con fuerza en su muñeca, logrando que soltara un grito de espanto.

Todos los presentes se callaron inmediatamente, posando sus miradas en la figura yaciente, la cual había despegado sus labios un poco, mientras apretaba con más fuerza la muñeca del joven de ojos amatista.

- ¡Ya... Yami, detente¡Me estás haciendo daño!- Gritó Yugi, soltando varios quejidos de dolor.

Kaiba acudió al instante al lado del joven y trató de desprenderle la mano del fuerte agarre, descubriendo, para su asombro, que la tarea era una bastante difícil.

Luego de batallar por varios segundos, finalmente logró desprender la muñeca de Yugi del potente agarre y ambos jóvenes se quedaron observando como aquellos labios rojizos parecían abrirse un poco más, como si tratase en vano de respirar...

- ¡Qué alguien le ayude!- Gritó Yugi, alarmado.

Ishizu y varios de los médicos corrieron hacia donde se hallaban los jóvenes y se apostaron frente a la figura, tomándole el pulso de las muñecas y masajeando con sumo cuidado la garganta del yaciente.

Este comenzó boquear desesperadamente, tratando de atrapar el oxígeno que necesitaba para no desfallecer.

- ¡Traigan una máquina de oxígeno, rápido!- Gritó uno de los doctores.

El joven yaciente comenzó a toser, sus párpados temblorosos.

Los masajes se extendieron hacia el área pulmonar, mientras uno de los doctores volvía con la máquina de oxígeno y, con desenvuelta rapidez, colocaba la mascarilla en la boca del joven, el cual dejó lentamente de toser.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- Gritó Yugi, asustado.

- Es algo normal jovencito, no se preocupe... Este joven no está... no debe estar acostumbrado a respirar; tiene que adaptarse...- Le indicó uno de los doctores, con aquel tono sereno y profesional.

Dejaron pasar varios minutos, en los que el yaciente seguía respirando, cada vez más relajadamente.

- Quítasela ya- Ordenó uno de los doctores.

Lentamente, fueron desprendiendo la mascarilla, dejando al descubierto nuevamente todo el rostro del joven.

- Yami... Yami, despierta... ¿Me oyes?- La voz de Yugi era lo único que podía escucharse en el tenso silencio que reinaba en todo el lugar.

Los dedos de la figura yaciente volvieron a crujirse, sus músculos a tensarse y una pequeña arruga hizo aparición en su frente.

Lenta, muy lentamente, los párpados se abrieron... Temblorosos.

Pasaron los segundos y, finalmente, un par de rasgados ojos de cautivantes irises carmesí intenso les devolvió la mirada. Unos extraños ojos que brillaban como rubíes, observando a todos y cada uno de ellos... pero sin verlos en realidad.

En una mirada misteriosa... Carente de emoción... Inquietante.

Al Seto Kaiba ver esos ojos cautivantes, esa mirada paralizante, sintió como dentro de sí, el aire parecía oprimirse contra las paredes de su pecho...

Sintió los brazos flácidos y sin movimiento, las piernas tensas y pesadas...

Atracción... ese era el nombre de la magnética sensación que le recorría cada resquicio de su cuerpo...

¡Maldita sea¡Maldita sea!

El joven de exóticos orbes parpadeó con lentitud, su rostro inamovible, víctima del cruento letargo mortal que había acaparado más de cinco mil años de su existencia.

- ¡YAMI!- Gritó Yugi, con una enorme sonrisa, dispuesto a tirársele encima para abrazarle.

Pero Kaiba al instante le tomó por el brazo, agitando negativamente su cabeza.

- Moto, sé que te alegra verlo... Pero no lo abraces... todavía no puede ni moverse...- Le susurró gélidamente.

Y, al parecer, el tono frío y resonante de su voz fue captado por los aún débiles sentidos de aquel joven de irises sangrientos, el cual dirigió su hechizante mirada en dirección a Yugi y Kaiba, observándoles de una manera que envió escalofríos al joven de ojos amatista.

- Y... Yugi- Susurró, de forma tan baja que casi pasó inadvertida.

- Hola, Yami... ¿Cómo te sientes?- Le preguntó el jovencito, sus ojos brillantes de alegría.

El yaciente boqueó un poco, una ligera mueca de dolor ubicándose en sus facciones.

- N... No sé...

- ¿Te duele algo?- Preguntó Yugi.

Al instante, varios pares de ojos se posaron sobre él, mirándole como si hubiese formulado la pregunta más estúpida posible.

Pero el yaciente no se molestó en siquiera confirmárselo, solo entrecerró sus ojos, posándolos en todos y cada uno de los presentes...

... hasta que su mirada se topó irremediablemente con la de Seto Kaiba.

Por un instante casi interminable, ambos permanecieron mirándose mutuamente, como si se hallasen conectados por algún tipo de misteriosa comprensión mutua.

El joven parpadeó luego de varios minutos, dejó de mirar aquellos acerados ojos azules y, simplemente cerró sus ojos...

... esta vez, sin abrirlos nuevamente.

Todos vieron como Ishizu se acercaba desde un lado, observando fijamente el cuerpo del ex faraón, sus ojos refulgentes de lágrimas de alegría y preocupación.

- Estará bien... Es normal- Pronunció al instante uno de los doctores, para luego alejarse junto a los otros a un lado del lugar, hablando entre ellos excitadamente.

- ¿Lo viste, Ishizu¡Despertó¡Nos miró y nos habló! Por fin está vivo- Susurraba Yugi, no pudiendo contener la emoción que sentía.

- Salgamos de aquí... Tenemos que hablar...- Les dijo Ishizu a ambos jóvenes.

Ambos asintieron en silencio y salieron de la bóveda de cristal, dejando solo al ex faraón.

Se alejaron bastante del lugar y, finalmente, tomaron asiento en tres sillas que se hallaban apostadas en un lugar alejado de oídos indiscretos.

- ¿Es normal esa reacción?- Soltó Yugi tan pronto todos estuvieron sentados.

- Si... Recuerden que este fue un proceso "experimental"... Además de ser uno largo y, por lo que pudieron observar... doloroso.- Respondió Ishizu, observando de reojo a la figura en el interior de la máquina, la cual parecía resplandecer desde la lejanía.

- ¿Y nos podrías dar una explicación _factible_ del por qué de todas esas irregularidades, Ishtar? Me informé muy bien... El proceso _debía_ ser doloroso... Pero no a _este_ extremo- Le informó Kaiba, su voz metalizada y cargada con su usual dosis de macabra ironía.

Ishizu respiró hondamente.

- Tienes razón, Kaiba... No tenía que ser así... Fue_ demasiado... _Y por más que lo analizo no logro encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria... Podría decir que, simplemente fue un error de la máquina, pero puede que no esté en lo cierto... Así que mejor no doy respuestas precipitadamente.

- ¿Y por qué la sangre?- Susurró Yugi, conteniendo un escalofrío.

- Tampoco tengo una respuesta para eso, Yugi... Lo siento.- El rostro de Ishizu mostraba una gran frustración.

- No puedo creerlo... ¿No puedes tener unas simples respuestas, Ishtar? Es algo inverosímil... ¿No sabes siquiera si el tipo puede mover algo que no sea su boca o sus ojos?- Le espetó Kaiba, su voz peligrosamente calmada.

- El faraón está bien... Por lo que todos los médicos pudieron observar, está bien... Pero no podemos saberlo con total certeza hasta que no despierte... Y para eso tendrán que pasar varias horas...

- ¿Y qué pasará cuando despierte?- Preguntó Yugi

- Puede que nada... Puede que todo... No sabemos. Pero de lo que estamos seguros es que, tan pronto abra sus ojos, necesitará ver caras conocidas... Va a necesitar apoyo... No va a ser nada fácil acostumbrarse a tanto... Puede que entre en crisis...

- ¿Por qué?- Yugi se notaba demasiado alterado como para parar de preguntar.

- Por el simple hecho de que... Sentirá nuevamente... Tal y como lo hacía 5 mil años atrás... Y _recordará_... Irá recordando su pasado; un pasado trágico y triste... A su memoria volverán los momentos felices y amargos que pasó; todo lo que aprendió y vivió... Y la remembranza de su propia muerte... Necesitará apoyo y comprensión... De ti, Yugi y... De ti también, Seto Kaiba.

- ¿Y por qué de mí?

- Por que en la antigüedad, tú fuiste su sacerdote... Fuiste el que más tiempo estuvo con él; el que estuvo presente durante su muerte... El único que vio el verdadero martirio por el que tuvo que pasar, la forma tan horrible en que murió, solo para que su pueblo no sufriese más... Él te necesitará, tarde o temprano; al igual que tú lo necesitarás a él... Aunque ninguno de los dos llegue jamás a admitirlo.

Por toda respuesta, Kaiba frunció el ceño notablemente, observando a Ishizu con extrema antipatía.

- ¿Cuándo puedo llevarme a Yami a casa?- Preguntó Yugi, pasando por alto las gélidas miradas que se lanzaban Ishizu y Kaiba.

- Hoy no podrá ser... Necesitamos analizarle, darle algunas terapias especiales... Esto será para él como salir de un coma... Tendrá que acostumbrarse... Además, tenemos que hacerle algunos exámenes; no sabemos que tipo de repercusiones tenga en él el uso de esta máquina.

- ¿Repercusiones¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Yugi, atemorizado.

- Este proceso es uno muy complicado, como pudieron darse cuenta... Cuando se trata de prototipos, la situación es algo inestable... Puede que existan algunos "efectos secundarios" por así decirlo.-

- ¿Qué clase de efectos, Ishtar?- Preguntó Kaiba, intrigado.

- Nos hemos informado muy bien y, por lo que pudimos concluir, existen riesgos de que a largo plazo el faraón pueda sufrir desequilibrios mentales... Depresión intensa, cambios de personalidad, convulsiones, insomnio, migrañas, colapsos o crisis nerviosas... Cosas por el estilo.- Susurró Ishizu.

- ¿Todo eso?- Susurró Yugi, aterrado.

- No... Bueno, no puedo saberlo con seguridad... Puede que no exista ningún efecto adverso, o puede que sí... Es algo que solo el tiempo decidirá.

- ¿Qué eran aquellas esferas que salieron de los artículos?- Preguntó Kaiba.

- Eran... Toda la esencia de mi faraón... Sus recuerdos, sus poderes, su alma y espíritu... Su sabiduría... En fin, todo lo que era antes de morir.-

- ¿Y qué representaba la esfera pequeña? La que no se unió como las demás- Volvió a preguntar el joven de ojos azules, asaltado por la repentina imagen de aquella esfera, aislada e inestable.

- Esa esferita... Era el alma de mi faraón... Su espíritu... Era la más pequeña, pero al mismo tiempo la más importante...- Susurró Ishizu, con regocijo.

Y, al Ishizu decirle esto, Kaiba sintió, como un golpe repentino e inesperado, que algo... Algo no había salido bien.

Que esa esferita había sido la causa de que el proceso hubiese sido más doloroso de lo común, y de que aquel extraño fulgor negro hubiese aparecido en el cuerpo del faraón.

Y muy en su interior supo que algo había salido horriblemente mal...

... y que nadie, aparte de él, parecía haberlo notado.

Kaiba sacudió levemente la cabeza, despejando de su mente tales pensamientos sin sentido.

Observó como Yugi intercambiaba algunas preguntas más con Ishizu, la cual, luego de contestarlas, se disculpó con ambos unos instantes, para ir en pos de los médicos.

Yugi se disculpó de igual forma con Kaiba y enfiló directamente hacia donde se hallaba el cuerpo del faraón, tomando de una esquina una silla y sentándose al lado del joven yaciente.

El joven de ojos azules observó atentamente como Yugi colocaba más sábanas sobre el cuerpo del ex faraón, a modo de cobijas. Este siquiera hacía movimiento, permaneciendo con sus ojos cerrados, preso en los confines de un sueño profundo.

Luego observó como Yugi comenzaba a apartar los mechones de cabello que habían caído en el rostro del ex gobernante, mirándole atentamente, sus ojos repletos de cariño y alegría mal disimulada...

Al ver aquel acto, sus azules ojos se entrecerraron profundamente, mientras le acometía el súbito impulso de ir hacia Yugi y sacarlo a patadas del lado del faraón.

Parpadeó por unos instantes, levemente turbado.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

¿Por qué tenía que sentir ese tipo de impulsos?

¿Qué le importaba a él que el enano de Moto estuviese acariciando aquel cabello sedoso, aquel rostro dorado y...

Se detuvo bruscamente ante tales pensamientos...

Definitivamente, algo extraño le estaba sucediendo... Algo extraño y peligroso.

Aunque...

Debía admitirlo (no sin cierta reticencia), que desde hacía mucho tiempo había surgido en él un peculiar interés por Yugi.

Pero no por el Yugi dulce, compasivo y empalagoso; si no por el _otro_... Por aquel con el que siempre se enfrentaba en encarnizados duelos.

Por aquel ser enigmático que siempre aparecía de la nada, le daba una patada en el trasero a sus contrincantes y luego... Simplemente desaparecía, para ser reemplazado por el Yugi tranquilo e inocente.

Había sentido un obsesivo interés por aquel ser, desde el primer momento en que le había visto...

Desde el primer instante le había intrigado aquel joven de mirada fría y retadora, que aparecía y luchaba contra quienquiera que estuviese en su camino.

El único que había logrado vencerle.

El único al que le tenía respeto... Aunque jamás llegó a admitirlo...

Nunca supo la razón, pero desde la primera vez en que aquellos ojos (en aquel tiempo aún amatistas), y los suyos se habían mirado... Había surgido algo... Como un extraño y poco común entendimiento.

Una conexión...

No le había sorprendido en lo más mínimo cuando Yugi le había informado que, además de él, un ente aparte ocupaba su cuerpo... Por que en cierta forma, siempre lo había sabido.

Pero ahora que veía a ese ente, antiguamente incorpóreo, ahí acostado, separado de Moto, con un cuerpo propio... Kaiba se sintió aliviado...

Y no supo la razón exacta del por qué de ese sentimiento, pero ver a aquel ente que tanto le había obsesionado (Y que todavía le obsesionaba) como todo un ser de carne y hueso; tan perfecto, atractivo y seguramente igual de terco y oscuro como siempre, le hizo sentir un gran alivio...

Vió como Ishizu llamaba a Yugi, y como este se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia ella, para luego ambos entablarse en una conversación, o algo por el estilo.

Y el tiempo pasó, y todo seguía de la misma manera.

Y por azar del destino, su mirada volvió nuevamente a enfocarse en la figura del faraón... El cual resplandecía...

Resplandecía en una especie de fulgor interno... Un precioso fulgor que atraía a todos y cada uno de los ahí presentes, en un hechizo misterioso y magnético.

Y su mirada permaneció sobre él...

... por lo cual captó al instante que aquellos párpados dorados se abrían nuevamente, imperceptiblemente...

... que aquellos ojos rojos volvían a ver la luz...

... y que una de sus manos comenzaba a alzarse con mecánica lentitud, llegando con suma parsimonia a la altura del rostro, para luego comenzar a tocarlo...

Y vio como luego quitaba la mano de su rostro, para permanecer observándola.

- ¡Yami!- La voz de Yugi reverberó por todo el lugar, rompiendo el mágico momento de silencio y contemplación.

Kaiba observó como Yugi, acompañado de Ishizu, corría nuevamente en dirección al ex gobernante, el cual dejó de contemplarse, para observar como ellos se acercaban.

Y aunque Seto Kaiba luego se repetiría mentalmente que solo había sido un simple efecto de la luz, al ver nuevamente aquellos ojos carmesí, pudo notar como estos adquirían una tonalidad tan oscura como la del azabache, para luego de varios segundos, volver a su estado original...

Obviamente, nadie excepto él llegó a notar ese extraño cambio, por lo cual, cuando Ishizu y Yugi se acercaron para ver a Yami, este les recibió con una imperceptible sonrisa.

Ishizu comenzó a hablarle, mientras varios doctores se acercaban a asistirle, con el fin de que, finalmente, pudiese levantarse.

Pero tal y como había esperado Kaiba, Yami negó la ayuda y comenzó a alzarse por sí mismo, muy lentamente, sus músculos rígidos como trozos de madera.

- Deje que le ayuden mi faraón, puede lastimarse- Dijo Ishizu, aterrada.

- No.- Fue la respuesta del joven de ojos carmesí, dicha con un tono lejano, pero firme.

Finalmente, luego de varios intentos, todos vieron como lograba sentarse en la plataforma de metal, sus ojos parpadeantes.

- Yami... Por fin- Susurró Yugi, pequeñas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos.

- Hola, Yugi- Susurró Yami, observando con calidez al joven de grandes ojos violetas.

Este sonrió y, tras un instante de indecisión, se abalanzó sobre el joven de piel dorada, abrazándole fuertemente.

Los ojos del ex faraón se abrieron por completo, mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba ligeramente. Luego de varios segundos, sus brazos rodearon de forma algo mecánica al joven de ojos violetas.

- ¿Se siente bien, mi faraón?- Preguntó Ishizu con una sonrisa.

El aludido no dijo nada.

- Tienes que hablar, muchacho... Hace mucho que no lo haces...- Le recomendó uno de los doctores, sin dejar de observar con admirada fascinación al joven.

- ¿Quienes son ustedes?- Preguntó finalmente, observando lentamente en todas direcciones, a cada uno de los presentes.

- Son médicos, mi faraón... Están aquí para ayudarle...- Susurró Ishizu.

- ¿Todo bien, Yami¿Cómo te sientes?- Le preguntó Yugi, ansioso.

Aquellos ojos del color de la sangre se perdieron por unos instantes en la nada, para luego observar fijamente a Yugi, con una mirada sobrecogedora.

- Me siento... Vivo.- Fue la simple respuesta, dicha en un tono extraño y lejano.

- ¿Necesita algo, mi faraón?- Preguntó Ishizu.

- R...Ropa. Hace frío- Susurró Yami, observando a la joven mujer, la cual asintió y salió en busca de lo pedido.

- ¿Y cómo ves todo?- Le preguntó Yugi, sonriente.

- Con... Mucho color... Todo me duele...

- Su cuerpo aún no está completamente adaptado... Sus músculos y articulaciones aún están rígidos... Debe moverse, solo así podrá sentirse mejor... Con el paso de los días todo será normal- Dijo uno de los doctores, anotando algunas observaciones en una pequeña libreta.

Pero el ex soberano aparentó no escuchar nada, ya que se había dado a la tarea de seguir contemplando sus manos, las cuales abría y cerraba con lentitud.

- ¿No es maravilloso, Yami?- Susurró Yugi, observando las acciones de su oscuridad.

El aludido pareció salir de su contemplación, ya que observó nuevamente a Yugi, para luego mirar en otras direcciones...

... lo cual le llevó a toparse nuevamente con aquellos glaciales ojos azules.

Y de forma repentina, el frío zafiro se unió con el ardiente rubí.

El indiferente azul rey, con el explosivo carmesí.

El fuego derritió al hielo; y el hielo aprisionó al fuego...

Y ninguno de los dos pudo resistir aquel impacto colosal, por lo cual desviaron al mismo tiempo sus miradas...

Y el hielo pudo reconstruir su congelante fortaleza... Y el fuego pudo volver a arder con todas sus fuerzas...

Ishizu volvió en el acto, llevando consigo una larga túnica, la cual le tendió delicadamente a Yami.

Este se la puso al instante (no sin algo de esfuerzo) y tan pronto se la acomodó, soltó un ligero suspiro.

Sin que nadie pudiese detenerle, descendió inmediatamente de la plataforma de metal en la que se hallaba sentado; sus pies descalzos tocando el frío suelo de madera.

Contuvo al instante el escalofrío que pugnó por salir de su cuerpo, mientras trataba de asentarse, sintiendo como todo a su alrededor parecía dar vueltas y vueltas.

Lentamente, comenzó a caminar, rechazando con gestos firmes la ayuda de Yugi e Ishizu.

Más de cinco mil años habían transcurrido... Tanto tiempo de encierro y desolación... En el que, hasta la banal sensación de frío o calor se había borrado de su memoria.

- Tanto tiempo...- Susurraba en voz baja, sus ojos entrecerrados, mientras caminaba.- Tanto sin... Poder respirar aire de verdad... Sin poder sentir frío, calor... dolor.

Alzó una mano en dirección a su pecho, pero la detuvo a pocos centímetros de tocar la piel.

- La sangre corre por mis venas... Mi corazón late... Y es algo que me resulta tan efímero...- Susurró, su voz lejana.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Yami?- Preguntó Yugi, confundido.

Solo un frío amago de sonrisa respondió aquella pregunta.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, mi faraón?- Le preguntó Ishizu, acercándose a él.

- Quiero... Quiero salir de aquí...- Dijo Yami, clavando sus ojos sanguinolentos en los azules de Ishizu.

- No puede todavía, joven... Hay que hacerle varios análisis y pruebas...- Dijo uno de los doctores.

Pero Yami agitó vehementemente una de sus manos, en un gesto de extrema irritación y detuvo su mirada en Kaiba, el cual se la devolvió, con aquellos ojos azules fríos e indiferentes.

Y, a continuación, soltó una pregunta que hizo que todos a su alrededor le miraran, sus ojos abiertos e impresionados.

- ¿Debería agradecerte o maldecirte por devolverme a la vida, Seto Kaiba?

El aludido frunció ligeramente el ceño, tomado por sorpresa ante tan inesperada pregunta. Luego de varios segundos de silencio, se aclaró ligeramente la garganta y permaneció inflexible, observando aquellos ojos rubí, capaces de absorber la vida con solo una mirada.

- Haz una u otra cosa... No me interesa.

- En ese caso... - Y se detuvo antes de terminar la frase, sus orbes titilantes, como frías gemas siendo acariciadas por el sol.

_"... Te maldigo"_

Un simple parpadeo fue el único signo externo que Kaiba dejó entrever, aunque interiormente todo hubiese sido agitado por la sorpresa.

Su voz... La voz ronca pero firme del joven frente a él se había internado dentro de su mente... Y le había dicho el final de la frase solo a él.

Una enigmática sonrisa fue el único gesto que adornó el rostro del gobernante.

- Cambié de opinión...- Susurró, dándose media vuelta y yendo en dirección a la fría plataforma de metal.

Acarició un poco el cabello de Yugi, le susurró un leve _"gracias, aibou" _y subió nuevamente a la plataforma, para acostarse nuevamente en ella y cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Qué... Fue eso?- Susurró Yugi, observando a Ishizu con la boca abierta.

La joven mujer no pudo más que encogerse de hombros, observando con extrañeza y algo de tristeza al faraón, el cual permaneció inmóvil, acostado en ese frío camastro de metal.

Kaiba simplemente negó con la cabeza, observando a todos los presentes con la irritación marcando sus rasgos.

- Está loco...- Susurró en voz baja, clavando sus fríos orbes en la figura yaciente del ex faraón.

- No, señores... Cálmense... Esto es algo normal, el paciente debe tener un enorme shock interno... Está confundido y desubicado... Es normal que reaccione así, pronto se estabilizará...- Explicó tranquilamente uno de los doctores, a lo cual Ishizu asintió, con una leve sonrisa.

- Hay que darle tiempo... No es fácil para él... Deben entenderle- Murmuró, observando con cariño al ex soberano.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que permanecer aquí, Ishizu?- Preguntó Yugi.

- Hoy le harán todas las pruebas, si no me equivoco... Quizás mañana o pasado mañana ya pueda salir... No te preocupes Yugi, se te informará. Es mejor que se vayan retirando, yo me quedaré junto con los doctores, con tal de seguir paso a paso los procedimientos pertinentes... No se preocupen, está en buenas manos.

- Bien, creo... Pero... ¿No puedo quedarme con él?

- Mañana tienes escuela, Yugi... Además, no podrás verle, estará siendo sometido a varias pruebas médicas... Pero no te preocupes, pronto lo verás de nuevo...- Susurró Ishizu, con una leve sonrisa.

- Está bien... Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya... - Yugi se acercó a donde se hallaba Yami, le susurró un leve _"hasta pronto"_ y, tras despedirse de Ishizu y los demás, se acercó a Kaiba, el cual le observó detenidamente.

- Solo quiero... Darte las gracias Kaiba... No sabes cuán agradecido estoy por tu ayuda...- Yugi le observaba con aquellos inocentes ojos violetas, en una mirada sincera y amistosa.

Una mirada que logró que Kaiba se sintiese un poco más tranquilo.

Y muy dentro de sí tuvo que admitir, que aquel enano siempre le había agradado... A pesar de ser un empalagoso chiquillo de mierda.

- No te preocupes Moto, no hay nada que agradecer...- Tras un momento de silencio, añadió- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

- ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí?- Susurró Yugi con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo.

Kaiba asintió ligeramente y, despidiéndose de Ishizu con un seco, pero cortés movimiento de cabeza, enfiló hacia la salida, con Yugi tras él.

Salieron del Museo y descendieron lentamente las escaleras, un tranquilo silencio rodeándoles. El sol iba cayendo, dando paso a la noche. Las nubes en el cielo se hallaban coloreadas con intensos tonos de púrpura, violeta y azul oscuro. La limusina ya les esperaba ahí, tal y como Kaiba había ordenado con anterioridad.

Llegaron ante ella y el chofer les abrió rápidamente la puerta, dándoles paso.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron frente a frente, mientras el chofer volvía a montar en la limusina y esperaba instrucciones.

Kaiba le indicó secamente la dirección de la casa de Yugi y, al instante, el chofer emprendió la marcha.

Los ojos se Yugi se perdieron en el paisaje que había en el exterior de la ventanilla, sus ojos violetas observando distraídamente los árboles y el atardecer que caía sobre la ciudad.

Todo el viaje permaneció sumido en un tranquilo y cómodo silencio.

Finalmente, el coche se detuvo frente a la casa- tienda donde Yugi residía.

- Creo que ya llegué- Murmuró el joven de ojos violetas, con una leve sonrisa.

El chofer se bajó del coche y le abrió la puerta a Yugi, pero este, antes de bajar, viró su rostro hacía Kaiba, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

- Gracias nuevamente, Kaiba...-

- No agradezcas tanto, Moto... - Susurró de vuelta el joven de ojos azules, con una desdeñosa sonrisa.

Yugi agitó la cabeza, sonriendo más todavía. Se bajó del auto y, tras pensarlo un instante, volvió el rostro nuevamente hacia Kaiba, el cual le observó con una ceja arqueada.

- ¿Sabes? Yo sé que, a pesar de todo, él realmente no te odia... Igual que tú no lo odias a él... Lo que sucede es que ambos están confundidos... Pero pronto verán la luz...- Y, tras estas palabras, Yugi dio media vuelta y entró a su hogar, dejando a un Seto Kaiba confundido y sorprendido.

Este parpadeó una sola vez y luego de permanecer observando por un buen tiempo la entrada de la casa de Yugi, agitó bruscamente su cabeza y le ordenó secamente a su chofer que le llevara a su mansión.

Yugi ingresó silenciosamente a su hogar, encontrándose de golpe con su abuelo, el cual se hallaba sentado en una de las butacas de la sala, observando ansiosamente la televisión.

Al verle, se levantó de un salto de la butaca, sus ojerosos ojos puestos en él. Ojos que por un instante parecieron ensombrecerse al ver a Yugi solo.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- Fue su inmediata pregunta.

- Todo... Todo salió... Bien, abuelito- Contestó Yugi, con una ligera, pero alegre sonrisa.

- ¡Lo sabía!- Gritó el anciano con júbilo, elevando uno de sus brazos- ¿Dónde está mi otro nieto¿Por qué no lo veo?

- Es que... El proceso tuvo algunos contratiempos y pues... Ishizu quiso que Yami se quedara, para revisarle mejor... Pero abuelito, ya vive... Si lo vieras, te morirías...- Susurró Yugi, emocionado.

- ¿Y cuándo podrás traerlo para acá?- Preguntó Salomón, emocionado.

- No lo sé... Quizás mañana, o pasado... Todo depende de como salga en las pruebas... Pero... ¡Ya es de carne y hueso! No sabes lo feliz que nos sentimos al verle como alguien completamente vivo...

- ¿Kaiba incluido?- Preguntó Salomón, incrédulo.

- Eh, no sé... Pero creo que en el fondo debió sentirse aliviado...-

- Bien, bien... ¿Sabes, Yugi? Me tomé la libertad de arreglar el cuarto de huéspedes para Yami; al fin y al cabo, él será un nuevo miembro de esta familia...-

- ¿De verdad, abuelito?

- Si... Ya está listo, sólo hace falta que él venga y se una al núcleo familiar...

- Pues ojalá Ishizu lo deje salir rápido... Yami debe sentirse solo ahora...

- No lo creo, Yugi... El muchacho de por sí es algo solitario, quizás estar solo es lo que necesita en estos momentos...-

- Si... Quizás...- Yugi pareció reflexionar en silencio por unos instantes, pero la voz de su abuelo le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Ahora te sentarás a mi lado y me contarás exactamente como fue la cosa, tengo mucha curiosidad- Dijo Salomón, una chispa de emoción en sus envejecidos ojos violetas.

- Entendido- Susurró Yugi con una leve sonrisa.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá de la sala y Yugi procedió a relatarle paso por paso a su abuelo el proceso. Este escuchaba todo en silencio, aguantando la respiración o dejando escapar silbidos en los momentos propicios.

Cuando Yugi terminó de contar todo, subió su vista hacia el anciano hombre, el cual le observaba con algo de preocupación.

- Pobre muchacho¿Nunca supieron el por qué de que fuese tan doloroso el proceso?- Preguntó el anciano, algo sorprendido.

Yugi negó, abatido.

- ¿Estás seguro que Yami estaba bien¿No lo notaste extraño o diferente?- Le volvió a preguntar Salomón.

- No... Bueno, al principio se veía algo aturdido, pero luego se puso bien... Aunque... De lo que me di cuenta fue de su mirada... ¡Deja que veas sus ojos abuelito, te vas a sorprender¡Son muy raros!

- ¿Y qué tenía su mirada?

- Era fría... Muy opaca y en varias ocasiones se vio tan distante y extraña... Aunque debo admitir que en otras se veía normal, tranquila y serena. No sé, quizás era mi imaginación.

- Quizás si, quizás no, uno nunca sabe... Tendré que verle con mis propios ojos, aunque sé que ese muchacho es alguien muy noble, de eso no hay duda... Solo debe estar algo afectado y confundido... No debe ser nada fácil volver a la vida, después de tanto tiempo...

- Si... Supongo que tienes razón, abuelito.- Susurró Yugi en voz baja.

Hablaron por un buen rato, mientras Salomón le servía la cena a Yugi. Comieron amenamente, disfrutando el hablar entre ellos sobre todo lo sucedido, e imaginando el futuro ahora que Yami estaría junto a ellos.

Finalmente, el tiempo pasó y, luego de ver un poco de televisión, ambos subieron a sus habitaciones a descansar.

- Que tengas buenas noches, Yugi...- Se despidió Salomón, entrando a su dormitorio.

- Gracias, igual abuelito...- Le contestó el joven, para luego ingresar a su cuarto.

Ya adentro, se cambió de ropa y, tras apagar todas las luces, se tendió en su mullida cama, sus ojos violetas fijos en el techo encima de él.

Y, el último pensamiento que acudió a su mente, antes de rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo, fue el preguntarse si Yami estaría bien allá en donde se hallaba encerrado.

_Museo Dominó_

_1:30 AM_

Silencio... Silencio que parecía querer tener sonido, para así rechinar una y otra vez contra sus oídos.

Frío... El cual le erizaba la piel, a pesar de las innumerables mantas que le cubrían.

Oscuridad... Solo rota por el leve fulgor de una tétrica bombilla de luz fluorescente, montada en una lámpara, allá en la lejanía.

Todos se habían ido... Le habían dejado solo...

Habían hecho sus pruebas; le habían sacado la sangre suficiente para alimentar a una manada de vampiros... Le habían hecho correr, caminar, gritar...

Le habían hecho leer, escribir y dibujar... Y miles de cosas más, que ya ni podía enumerar...

Y finalmente habían quedado complacidos, por que su experimento había funcionado... Por que realmente había "revivido".

Y finalmente le habían dejado solo... Postrado en una cama de colchones acojinados... Cubierto por docenas de sábanas blancas; con parches adheridos a su cabeza, con jeringuillas atravesando sus venas...

Tratándole como si fuese un simple conejillo de indias... Capaz de aguantar todas sus pruebas...

Pero eso no lo podía soportar... Mañana saldría de ahí...

Deseaba salir... Por que el encierro le estaba matando; el frío le estaba congelando...

Y por que necesitaba ver nuevamente la luz del sol...

¿Por que de qué vale estar "vivo", si no puedes disfrutar del mundo exterior?

Orbes rubí parpadearon una vez, luego otra...

Su mano arrancó los parches de su cabeza, quitó las agujas que atravesaban sus venas...

Y solo, simplemente, permaneció donde estaba, mientras un suspiro escapaba lentamente de sus labios...

Su mano acarició momentáneamente sus cabellos, sus ojos se fijaron magnéticamente sobre el techo...

Y vio nuevamente, en una especie de espejismo, dos fríos ojos azules...

Cerró los suyos, trató de no pensar... Pero a pesar del esfuerzo, esos orbes se quedaron grabados en su memoria...

Y no supo por qué, ni entendió la razón... Pero dentro de sí, el espejismo de esos ojos glaciales le dio el calor que su frío cuerpo necesitaba...

Y el fuego latente renació dentro de él... Y con él quiso arrasar con todo a su alrededor...

Pero permaneció ahí, sus ojos fijos en el techo; la fluorescente luz de la lámpara reflejada en sus pupilas...

En su par de pupilas, dilatadas al máximo... En su par de ojos... De los cuales la luz brillante arrancaba destellos de sangre...

Continuará...


	3. Chap 3: The man surrounded by darkness

_Titulo: _Blood Tears.

_Autor: _Bluephoenix669

_Advertencia: _Angustia y sufrimiento de personaje, reflexión y drama. Leves escenas sangrientas.

Ni YU GI OH!, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, si no que pertenecen única y exclusivamente a sus creadores. La trama y los personajes originales son de MI invención.

¡Digan NO al plagio de fanfics! No gano ningún tipo de remuneración económica, sólo los comentarios y sugerencias que ustedes me envíen, las cuales aprecio más que a cualquier otra cosa.

Para los que me dejaron reviews, he aquí mi contestación. (He escuchado que esto no se puede y mis disculpas si es cierto, pero en realidad necesito que me ayuden en estas cosas, jeje)

Magi Girl: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra de que te haya gustado mi fic, porque ciertamente los tuyos me fascinan. Si, noté que a varias personas le sucedía lo mismo y cambié el formato. Espero que ahora esté mejor. Gracias mil por tu comentario y espero verte de nuevo por aquí con otro. Saludos y abrazos.

PD- Habrá muchas más angustia, tenlo por seguro. Quisiera que me dijeses ese fic que mencionas que tenía mucha sangre, me encantaría leerlo.

Faraón Atemu: Muchas gracias, espero que me sigas apoyando. Muchos saludos y abrazos.

Yami Rosenkreuz: Jajaja! Besar a Kaiba, muy bueno! Si, el prideshipping es lo mejor que existe. No tengo nada contra las otras parejas, pero esta es mi favorita y nadie me lo podrá quitar. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te encuentres bien. Besos y abrazos.

Yuni-Chan yugioh: Hola, amiga! Espero que esté bien. Hace mucho que no te he visto ni escuchado de ti. Espero que te encuentres bien. Muchas gracias por tus hermosos comentarios, los cuales siempre serán bienvenidos. Eres excelente. Ya leí tu último fic y déjame decirte que te quedó excelentemente bien (a pesar de que no es mi pareja #1) Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda, eres excelente. Espero escuchar de ti pronto. Mientras tanto, muchos abrazos.

Rosalind: Muchas gracias por tu coment. Espero que te siga gustando. Abrazos y saludos.

Aya Fujimiya: Si, sufre bastante. Y le espera mucho más. Pues, en cuestión de lo de Seto, eso tardará un poco ya que deseo hacer esta historia lo más acorde posible con los personajes en cuestión. Así que Seto tardará un poco en declararse, pero de que lo hace, lo hace. Muchas gracias, abrazos y saludos.

Delta: Hola, amiga! Espero que estés bien! Pues ya en Slasheaven actualicé el BT (R rating part). Me tardaré un poco en las otras, pero mientras tanto subiré esta. Sinceramente, me siento más orgullosa de esta que de la de SH, ya que esta está más acorde con el producto que yo deseaba obtener. No te preocupes, nunca abandonaré la historia, sólo tardaré un poco. Muchas gracias por tu incondicional apoyo, eres excelente.

Ankoku Nosaka: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te siga gustando. Abrazos y saludos.

¡Ahora sí, con el fic…!

_**Capítulo 3- The man surrounded by darkness.**_

Gritos... Pedazos de imágenes cubiertas por un velo de misterio y confusión, las cuales inundaban todo dentro de él, como parte de su esencia... parte de su vida.

Miraba a los ojos de una bella mujer, la cual le sonreía con inmensa ternura. A su lado se apostaba un hombre; su piel de oro resplandeciente, sus atuendos imponentes y perfectos. Le miraba también, sin ninguna sonrisa en su rostro, pero con sus ojos henchidos de orgullo.

La mujer le observaba intensamente... Le hablaba.

_"Ven a mí, pequeño... Ven a mis brazos, Atem."_

Sin saber porqué, él la obedeció, levantándose del suelo pedregoso... Su mirada acudiendo a sus manos... pequeñas, doradas como el oro.

Y sus ojos observaron nuevamente a aquélla misteriosa mujer, la cual le instaba a ir a su encuentro...

Y no supo la razón, pero dentro de sí creció la enorme necesidad de acercarse a ella, de estrecharse entre sus brazos abiertos... Porque ver la sonrisa de aquélla preciosa mujer y el rostro orgulloso de aquél imponente hombre, era lo que le instaba a seguir, a mantenerse de pie... Lo que le alentaba a continuar...

_"Mamá... Papá..." _

Sus pequeñas manitas se extendieron hacia las figuras, mientras caminaba hacia ellos; tambaleante, anheloso...

Pero cuando ya se hallaba a pocos metros de distancia, observó como lentamente ellos comenzaban a desvanecerse... tragados por una inmensa oscuridad.

_"¡No!... ¡Mamá, papá!"_

Trató de extender sus manos para alcanzarles, pero fue inútil.

Y dejó que su cuerpo cayera al suelo, mientras sollozaba. En su cabeza resonando susurros impregnados de crueldad y ponzoña; ecos que lentamente subían de volumen...

Y las imágenes volvieron a aparecer, esta vez a vertiginosa velocidad...

Y lo último que vio de todo aquél cruento despliegue, fue el reflejo de oscuridad en la lejanía siendo contrastado con una delgada línea ubicada en el suelo; brillando con destellos de sol en mediodía...

Abrió de golpe sus ojos; sus pensamientos hechos un mar de confusión.

Su respiración se hallaba entrecortada; sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo. Se sentía enfermo.

A su lado, pudo percibir el leve pero existente sonido de actividad: Pasos, murmullos ininteligibles, zumbidos.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos... No soportaba ese ruido.

Trató de calmarse, simplemente olvidar... Pero sabía que era imposible... Había sido algo real. _Había _recordado...

Y este era el primero, de una cadena interminable.

Su nombre... El rostro de sus padres... La voz de su madre.

Y todo lo que antes, era real y perfecto... Ahora se había reducido a un simple recuerdo que volvía, luego de milenios de indiferencia.

Y vendrían más... Cada vez más y más.

- Buenos días, mi faraón...

No le sobresaltó ver la silueta de Ishizu a su lado, sonriéndole. Ni tampoco su voz melodiosa, susurrándole aquéllas palabras.

- ¿Desea que le ayude a levantarse?- Le preguntó.

- No... Sólo deseo salir de aquí.- Contestó el joven, levantándose de la cama acolchada.

- Pero mi faraón, debe quedarse un poco más para...

- ¿Ya no me hicieron suficientes pruebas?- Fue la simple, pero fría pregunta del joven, el cual observó fijamente a la mujer.

-... ¿Qué desea hacer, mi faraón?- Le preguntó Ishizu, observándole con resignación.

- Irme... Sólo quiero irme de este lugar.-

- ¿Solo? No, eso no lo puedo permitir.-

- Ishizu, no soy un chiquillo... Sé que hacer.-

- Pero... - La egipcia se detuvo al observar como el joven entrecerraba los ojos.- Esta bien, sus deseos son órdenes.

El joven se relajó un poco y, luego de varios segundos forzó sus labios para darle una sonrisa, fracasando estrepitosamente en el proceso. Con lentitud, se levantó de la fría plataforma en la que había estado acostado, notando como todo a su alrededor parecía detenerse...

... viendo como cada uno de los hombres y mujeres que ahí se encontraban se detenían para observarle, sus ojos escrutadores puestos en él con una intensidad insana; todos destilando curiosidad, incredulidad... miedo.

Sus ojos se cerraron por unos segundos, sus sentidos percibiendo el nerviosismo de Ishizu.

- Me observan como si fuese una abominación.- Susurró el joven en voz baja.

- No, mi faraón; claro que no. Es sólo que ellos jamás habían visto algo como lo que pasó con usted... son humanos y se sorprenden de lo desconocido.- Murmuró la mujer. El joven no dijo nada, sólo ojeó a aquéllas personas, completamente desconocidas.

- Faraón, ellos quieren introducirse, desean que usted los conozca. Me lo comentaron antes de que despertase... - Susurró Ishizu repentinamente.

El joven se encogió de hombros. La mujer asintió en silencio, para luego ir hacia los hombres y mujeres que se hallaban apiñados en la distancia.

Por varios minutos hubo una especie de plática entre ellos y, finalmente, la joven egipcia regresó junto con un hombre de corto cabello negro-grisáceo; portador de una larga chaqueta blanca y unos gruesos anteojos que enmarcaban unos oscuros ojos marrones.

Por unos segundos reinó el silencio; los ojos carmesí del joven evaluando el rostro del hombre frente a él, el cual se veía ansioso, intrigado.

- Buenos días, joven. Hace mucho que deseaba presentarme ante usted. Soy parte del equipo de trabajo médico del Sr. Seto Kaiba y tuve el honor de ser parte de tan... maravilloso acontecimiento.- El hombre extendió una de sus manos hacia el joven de ojos carmesí, una cortés sonrisa en su rostro.- Mi nombre es Oliver Tanaki.

Por un instante el joven no hizo nada, sólo observar al hombre, sus ojos de sangre fijos en aquéllos irises marrón oscuro. Finalmente, extendió de igual forma su mano, saludándole formalmente.

- Veo que... toda la ayuda que tuve vino de Seto Kaiba... ¿Por qué no me causa alivio?- Musitó Yami, su tono sarcástico.

El hombre parpadeó varias veces, confundido. Ishizu sonrió ligeramente.

- Tiene que admitir que por lo menos lo hizo de forma voluntaria.- Susurró Ishizu, aún sonriente.

- Si claro. Pero sé que tarde o temprano me lo sacará en cara, el muy bastardo.- Susurró Yami. Ishizu soltó una ligera risita, mientras el doctor Tanaki les miraba, confundido.

- Fue un gusto conocerle, Sr. Tanaki.- Susurró luego el joven, observando nuevamente al hombre.

- Debe saber que esto aún no termina, joven. Probablemente yo, o alguno de mis colegas sea el encargado de llevar su caso... Esto fue un enorme acontecimiento y debe entender que como profesionales, debemos llevar un recuento de como van yendo las cosas.- Por toda respuesta, Yami asintió, comprendiendo la situación.

- Venga conmigo, faraón. Le llevaré a un lugar donde pueda ducharse y cambiarse a gusto.- Le dijo Ishizu luego de unos segundos.

El joven asintió nuevamente, dejándose guiar por la mujer hasta una puerta de metal, ubicada al final del enorme lugar.

Mientras la mujer le dejaba para ir a buscar algo de ropa, el joven de ojos carmesí abrió la puerta, encontrándose de frente con un bonito baño de paredes lavanda.

Con lentitud, se quitó la túnica que llevaba puesta, para luego abrir al azar uno de los grifos de la regadera e ingresar a ella.

Sintió inmediatamente como el chorro de agua helada impactaba contra todo su cuerpo, logrando que un respingo escapara de sus labios...

... Frío... Podía sentir ese frío que recorría su cuerpo, que quemaba su piel...

Cerró sus ojos, dejando que el agua helada resbalara por sus cabellos, por su rostro...

Se sentía tan... Extraño.

Había vuelto a vivir... Sentía nuevamente... Los recuerdos estaban aflorando en su memoria pero... Había algo que... No entendía...

Era como si... Como si en realidad no fuese la misma persona que había sido tiempo atrás... si no alguien completamente distinto...

Y no lograba entenderlo... La cabeza le dolía al tratar de descifrarlo.

Al cabo de un tiempo, salió de la ducha, tomando una toalla de una pila que se hallaba perfectamente ordenada en una mesa.

Se detuvo frente al espejo del lavamanos, observando detenidamente el rostro que le devolvía la mirada... Sólo observándose.

Viendo su piel dorada; sus mechones tricolores cayendo a sus costados, cruzando su rostro en ocasiones... Sus ojos rasgados, de irises rojo sangre, de pupilas negro violáceo... tan inexpresivos, tan carentes de emoción.

Y al verse; al ver su rostro, sus ojos, una súbita explosión de rabia cubrió su cuerpo. Levantó de golpe su puño derecho y sin siquiera pensarlo, lo descargó sobre el espejo, rompiendo en mil pedazos su cristalina superficie.

Y mientras los fragmentos de cristal caían al suelo, volvió a mirar su mano fuerte, de un dorado intenso... sangre, SU sangre, escapando de ella, creando riachuelos que viajaban por toda su mano, por su muñeca...

Dolor... Así se sentía... Hacia tanto que no recordaba aquélla punzante sensación...

Observó su mano nuevamente en el instante en que unos suaves destellos comenzaban a cubrirla, cerrando lentamente las profundas heridas...

Y un sentimiento de enorme sorpresa le sacudió violentamente, mientras observaba fijamente su mano, la cual lentamente se iba curando; las heridas cerrándose... La piel nuevamente intacta.

¿Qué le había sucedido¿Cómo había podido…

Comenzó a tocarla, a palparla… La impresión aún grabada en sus ojos…

Lentamente, tomó uno de los fragmentos del cristal roto y lo observó detenidamente…

Quizás sólo era su imaginación… Debía estar alucinando…

Acercó el fragmento de cristal a su piel, presionando el filoso objeto contra una de sus muñecas… pero el suave golpeteo de la puerta le hizo apartar el puntiagudo cristal, lanzándolo al bote de basura que había cerca.

- Faraón, le traje algo de ropa…

El joven inhaló profundamente, para luego lavarse la sangre que tenía en la mano y abrir la puerta, sólo lo suficiente para que la mujer le extendiera la ropa.

- Gracias, Ishizu…- Susurró tomando la bolsa que la mujer le extendía.

- Mi faraón¿Se encuentra bien?- Le preguntó Ishizu, preocupada.

- Si… Todo bien.- Murmuró el joven.

- El joven Yugi está afuera… En el recibidor del museo. Me dijo a través de uno de mis guardias que había venido a buscarle.- Le informó la mujer, sin dejar de mirarle con suspicacia.

- ¿Yugi?- Susurró el joven, consternado.

- Si, faraón. Le está esperando afuera... Acaba de llegar hace poco.-

Él sólo atinó a asentir levemente, mientras observaba como Ishizu hacía una reverencia y se iba.

Luego de esto, procedió a vestirse, mientras su mirada se perdía en los fragmentos de cristal desperdigados a su alrededor...

Cuando finalmente terminó de abotonarse la camisa negra, se pasó levemente las manos por su cabello. Luego, simplemente salió, encontrándose cara a cara con Ishizu, Yugi y todos aquéllos hombres y mujeres que había visto anteriormente, entre ellos el Sr. Tanaki.

Vio como muchos de aquéllos desconocidos comenzaban a cuchichear, observándole nuevamente. También pudo ver el rostro reluciente de Ishizu, la cual le sonreía maternalmente...

... pero sobre todo veía la amplia sonrisa de Yugi, el cual le observaba, sus ojos brillantes de felicidad...

- Hola, Yami...- Susurró, yendo hacia él y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- Hola... Yugi.- Le contestó el joven, rodeando mecánicamente sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su hikari.

- Vine a buscarte... Tenemos que ir a casa... Abuelo te está esperando, preparó una suculenta cena para recibirte...- Murmuró Yugi, alegremente. Yami sólo asintió.

El jovencito comenzó a arrastrarle hacia la salida, mientras Ishizu les seguía, comentando algunas cosas con él.

Dejó atrás el amplio salón en donde había estado encerrado, sintiendo las miradas de todas aquéllas personas puestas en su espalda. Recorrió una especie de pasadizo hecho de pulida roca negra, iluminado por varios farolillos de luz brillante.

Al final de este, había una enorme puerta de metal platinado. Ishizu la abrió, saliendo al instante a uno de los pasillos del enorme Museo.

Siguieron caminando, Yugi e Ishizu hablando animadamente entre ellos, Yami simplemente observando las cosas a su alrededor, un ligero aire de ausentismo en sus atractivas facciones.

Al llegar a la recepción, todo fue despedidas, besos y palabras de precaución. Y así, ambos emprendieron su salida del Museo, dejando tras ellos a una Ishizu sonriente, pero preocupada.

Y al salir... Ambos fueron recibidos por los cálidos rayos de sol, los cuales impactaron en sus rostros; desplegando el fulgor rosáceo del rostro de Yugi; los brillantes fulgores de oro de la piel de Yami.

El joven de ojos carmesí se detuvo en seco, sus ojos fijos en el cielo coloreado de azul intenso; en las nubes del blanco más puro... En el sol refulgente que iluminaba al mundo...

Yugi también se detuvo, su sonrisa tornándose tierna, comprensiva.

- ¿Qué te parece, Yami?- Le preguntó, viendo como el joven seguía con su mirada puesta en el firmamento.

- Es tan perturbador... pero al mismo tiempo tan hermoso.- Susurró, su mirada vuelta hacia Yugi.

El jovencito asintió levemente, la sonrisa aún en su rostro.

- Podrás disfrutar todo esto y más... Ahora que por fin estás vivo.-

_"Vivo" _

Esa simple palabra pareció resonar con demoledora fuerza dentro de su mente, logrando que todo él saliera de su estado de semi turbación.

Estaba... Vivo.

Y ahora que lo estaba, se sentía tan impactado... porque por primera vez en milenios, podía ver un atardecer con todo detalle... y no sólo las tinieblas, los pasadizos, los túneles sin salida de la prisión en la que había sido encerrado.

Giró su rostro hacia Yugi, su rostro inexpresivo, pero sus ojos emanando una calidez poco usual en su persona.

- Vamos, Yami... Se nos hará tarde y abuelo se preocupará...- Le instó Yugi, yendo hacia él y apurándole el paso.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por una amplia avenida, Yugi sirviéndole de guía a Yami; indicándole las carreteras, los nombres de los comercios y las cosas que ahí vendían...

El joven simplemente escuchaba, sus ojos puestos en cada lugar que Yugi describía; su mirada evaluadora y al mismo tiempo, curiosa.

Finalmente, luego de una buena caminata, llegaron ante la tienda de juegos del abuelo de Yugi. Yami se detuvo, admirando por vez primera la fachada del lugar, recorriendo todo el diseño.

- Esta es... tu casa, Yugi.- Susurró Yami, luego de un tiempo.

- ¡Claro que lo es¿Qué no la recuerdas, Yami?- Le preguntó Yugi, sorprendido.

- Si... Es sólo que nunca la había logrado ver tan detalladamente...- Murmuró Yami, su mirada puesta nuevamente en el jovencito de ojos violetas.

- Bueno, pues poco a poco te irás acostumbrando, no te preocupes. Por ahora, es tiempo de que entremos, para que veas al abuelo.

Yami asintió levemente y se dejó llevar por Yugi, el cual se hallaba muy alegre... con sus ojos brillantes, su radiante sonrisa.

Al entrar, lo primero que pudo observar fue la tienda de juegos como tal, con sus vitrinas llenas de objetos de diferentes tamaños y colores; las estanterías abarrotadas de artilugios, juegos, discos de duelo...

Pasaron a través de la tienda, abriendo una puerta de madera que se hallaba levemente disimulada tras el recibidor.

Al ingresar a ella, Yami pudo observar el hogar de los Motou: Su acogedora sala de estar, repleta de cojines y de butacas mullidas, todo alrededor de un modesto televisor. De igual forma existían otras puertas y unas escaleras que parecían guiar al segundo piso de la casa.

Mientras Yugi comenzaba a llamar a su abuelo, Yami se dirigió a la sala, sentándose en uno de los mullidos asientos; su espalda rígida, su mirada atenta.

Finalmente, se escucharon pasos apresurados y al instante se levantó, girando su rostro para ver como Yugi regresaba del segundo piso con un hombre anciano a su lado.

Y por unos instantes el anciano, Yugi y Yami se observaron mutuamente, los primeros dos con sonrisas alegres, el último inexpresivo.

- ¡Por todos los dioses¡Eres el chico del rompecabezas!- Exclamó Salomón, yendo hacia él para detenerse a meros centímetros de distancia.

- Buenas tardes, Sr. Motou.- Susurró Yami, sin saber realmente que hacer.

- ¿Ves abuelo? Te dije que todo funcionaría... ¡Míralo¡Esta vivo!- Exclamó Yugi, su sonrisa enorme.

- Y no sabes cuanto me alegra que lo esté, Yugi.- Susurró Salomón, sonriéndole afectuosamente a Yami.- Bienvenido a la familia, muchacho. De ahora en adelante serás mi nuevo nieto.- Tras decir esto, el hombre abrazó paternalmente al joven, logrando que este se sorprendiera.

- Gra... Gracias, Sr. Motou.- Susurró, ligeramente turbado.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada, muchacho... Y no me llames señor... de ahora en adelante, sólo dime abuelo.-

Yami asintió ligeramente.

- ¡Así me gusta, muchacho! Ahora vengan, he preparado una cena suculenta para celebrar.-

Yugi sonrió alegremente y fue tras Salomón, pero al instante ambos se detuvieron, viendo como Yami permanecía en su lugar, sin saber realmente qué hacer.

- Ven Yami... ¡Vamos a comer!- Le instó Yugi, halándole entusiastamente de un brazo.

- ¿Comer? Yo no... necesito comer.- Susurró Yami, algo perplejo.

- Recuerda que ya no eres un espíritu, Yami... Tienes que comer.- Le dijo Salomón, su voz amigable.

Tras esto, ambos llevaron a Yami a la cocina para luego sentarse todos en una bonita mesa cuadrada; encima de ella enormes platos llenos de arroz y carne.

Tanto Yugi como Salomón comenzaron a atacar su comida, pero Yami sólo permaneció observándoles, sus cejas elevadas.

Tras unos instantes de inseguridad, tomó el tenedor y con cautela, se llevó un pedazo de carne a su boca, masticándolo lentamente ante las miradas expectantes de los demás.

- Sabe... rico.- Musitó, tomando otro pedazo y engulléndolo placenteramente.

La comida pasó amenamente, Yugi y Salomón comentando sobre las cosas que habían sucedido ese día, mientras Yami les observaba, la añoranza impresa en sus rasgos.

Platicaban; eran como una familia... Una familia llena de amor.

Una familia de la cual, al parecer, él formaría parte.

Y mientras veía como Salomón le sonreía a ambos, agitando el cabello de Yugi, a su mente vino la remembranza de aquélla visión que había tenido horas atrás.

El rostro de sus padres... la sonrisa de su madre...

Y se preguntó¿Habrían sido buenos padres¿Le habrían amado?

Cerró sus ojos por unos instantes... Sintiendo como la tristeza le envolvía.

Nunca lo sabría... Nunca podría saber si sus padres le amaban o no...

Porque ellos ya estaban muertos... y él les había olvidado casi por completo.

- ¿Yami¡Yami¿Te encuentras bien?- La voz de Yugi se infiltró por sus oídos; su timbre preocupado, grave.

Abrió sus ojos, viendo como tanto el joven como Salomón le miraban.

- Si... Sólo... Sólo me encuentro cansado.- Mintió el joven, su mirada puesta en el plato frente a él.

Yugi y Salomón se miraron entre sí.

- Bueno, es normal. Has pasado por mucho, hijo. Ve Yugi, muéstrale su cuarto para que pueda descansar un poco.- Le pidió Salomón, una leve sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

Yugi se levantó de un salto y, con otra sonrisa más alegre aún, hizo que Yami le acompañara escaleras arriba.

Pasaron por un largo pasillo iluminado por esferas de luz amarillenta para luego detenerse en una de las puertas.

- Este es tu cuarto. El mío es aquél...- Susurró Yugi, señalando la puerta ubicada a pocos metros de distancia.-... y aquél es el cuarto del abuelo.- Dijo finalmente, señalando la puerta más alejada.

Yami asintió ligeramente, abriendo la puerta e ingresando a una modesta habitación de paredes vino; con una cómoda cama, un gavetero, un armario y una pequeña puerta que daba al baño.

- Es... demasiado, Yugi.- Susurró Yami, ligeramente consternado.

- ¡Nah! Eres parte de nuestra familia, Yami. Mereces un lugar igual al de nosotros...-

El joven de ojos carmesí pareció meditarlo por unos segundos para luego finalmente asentir.

- Gracias por... todo esto, Yugi.- Susurró Yami, incapaz de decir algo más.

- No tienes porqué, Yami...- Yugi guardó silencio por unos segundos.-... Me alegra mucho que estés vivo...

Tras decir esto, el joven se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, ante la mirada sorprendida del otro.

Tan pronto Yugi desapareció de su vista, Yami procedió a observar con más detalle a su alrededor, percatándose de las pilas de ropa limpia y organizada que se apilaban en la cama; en los distintos artilugios y frascos que se mostraban encima del gavetero; en el espejo que se adhería a una de las paredes.

Se acercó a la cama, observando como una notita se mostraba encima de la pila de ropa.

_"Yugi y yo nos tomamos la libertad de escogerte esta ropa... Espero que sea de tu agrado" Salomón._

Un ligero asomo de sonrisa se insinuó por segundos en sus labios, mientras levantaba una camisa y le daba una ojeada.

Ciertamente abundaba el negro y el rojo... pero le gustaba.

Tomó toda la ropa y con cuidado la acomodó en el armario para luego volver a la cama y acostarse en ella... sus ojos fijos en el techo.

Y aquél extraño recuerdo que había tenido volvió a infiltrase en su memoria...

... la hermosa silueta de aquélla mujer... el imponente rostro de aquél hombre... la voz cálida y acariciadora de la mujer... de su madre. El brillo orgulloso en los ojos de su padre.

Quizás no podía recordarles por completo... Quizás jamás podría hacerlo... pero ver por lo menos sus rostros... escuchar la voz de su madre... era suficiente para recordarles... para sentirles, de una forma poco tangible pero tolerable.

Deseaba tanto recuperar todas sus memorias...

Había llegado a pensar que al obtener su cuerpo, volvería a recordar todo... pero ciertamente ese no era el caso.

Observó la pequeña pantalla del reloj despertador a su lado, la cual anunciaba, en enormes números azules, que eran en esos instantes las 9 de la noche...

Brillantes y azules... Tan azules como los ojos de Seto Kaiba...

Sintiéndose repentinamente cansado, se acomodó un poco entre las sábanas, mientras se cubría del frío del exterior con las mullidas mantas que se hallaban en la cama.

Podía escuchar a lo lejos el sonido amortiguado de algo parecido a una pelea y supo que Yugi y Salomón se hallaban viendo aquélla caja con imágenes que Yugi había descrito como "televisor".

Trató de acurrucarse más entre las sábanas, sintiendo como la brisa helada le hacía tiritar. Y lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos, el cansancio y el agotamiento drenándole completamente...

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en el interior de un enorme despacho de paredes oscuras, otro joven se hallaba tras un amplio escritorio, sus manos recorriendo las teclas de una moderna computadora portátil...

... sus ojos, azules como zafiros, observando sin emoción las letras que se iban formando... las palabras que se iban creando.

Sus dedos actuaban en modo automático, su cuerpo se hallaba en modo automático... No pensaba en nada... Ni sentía nada... Sólo trabajaba...

Trabajaba hasta que su cuerpo no pudiese más... Escribía hasta que sus dedos le dolieran... Pensaba hasta que su mente explotara...

Porque cada día era igual... cada día era lo mismo.

Trabajo... sin descanso. Tenía que terminar lo pendiente, arreglar los proyectos próximos... crear innovaciones para que su empresa siguiese a flote...

Sin detener su constante movimiento en el teclado, tomó de una esquina la humeante taza de café que le aguardaba desde minutos atrás. Le dio un ligero sorbo, sus ojos jamás despegándose de la brillante pantalla...

Y mientras dejaba la taza en donde antes estaba pudo escuchar, a pesar de su agudo enfoque, el ligero sonido de unas pisadas... el rechinar de una puerta al abrirse.

- Deberías estar durmiendo en estos instantes, Mokuba.- Musitó el CEO secamente, sin siquiera levantar su rostro.

El joven en cuestión suspiró ligeramente, ingresando por completo al despacho y acercándose a su hermano mayor.

- ¿Cómo sabías que era yo, Seto?

-... Eres el único que se atrevería a entrar a mi despacho de esa forma.- Fue la respuesta del joven de ojos azules, dicha en un tono mecánico. El joven en cuestión volvió a suspirar, sentándose en una de las sillas que se ubicaban frente al escritorio.

- Te ves cansado hermano...- Susurró Mokuba, observando preocupadamente al joven frente a él.

- Estoy bien.- Fue la seca contestación.

Silencio.

- ¿Sabes, Seto? No te creo.- Susurró el joven, una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Ante esto, el joven de ojos azules alzó su mirada, sus orbes conectándose inmediatamente con los de su hermano menor.

- Te veo muy pensativo últimamente...- Continuó el jovencito- Además, ayer te veías extraño... Primero te llamó Ishizu por la mañana, no me quisiste contar por qué y luego sólo desapareciste para volver tarde a casa, con esta única expresión en tu rostro que aún no logro descifrar...-

- Estás hablando incoherencias, Mokuba.-

- Yo sólo digo lo que vi... Nada más.- Mokuba se removió ligeramente en su asiento.-... No tengo sueño... ¿Me puedo quedar contigo, Seto?

- Hn.- Fue la simple respuesta.

Silencio nuevamente.

- Seto... ¿Me vas a decir que fue lo que hiciste ayer?- Preguntó Mokuba con curiosidad.

- No.-

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no... y además, tarde o temprano lo sabrás.-

- ¿Y eso por qué?

Por toda respuesta, el joven de ojos azules dejó escapar un seco gruñido. Mokuba suspiró levemente, consciente de que no lograría sacarle nada a su hermano mayor... al menos no de esa forma.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices...- Luego de decir esto, el joven de cabello azabache se dirigió hacia el amplio sofá ubicado en una esquina del despacho, en donde se lanzó sin cuidado alguno.

Otro lapso indefinido de silencio, sólo roto por el constante teclear del joven CEO.

- ¿Sabes, Seto?- Susurró repentinamente Mokuba.

- ¿Qué?-

- Me he puesto a pensar en... no sé como decirlo pero he tenido últimamente esta extraña sensación de que...- El chico se detuvo, su rostro reflexivo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Mokuba?- Preguntó Kaiba, sin dejar de mirar la brillante pantalla.

- Siento que algo maravilloso sucederá pronto, hermano.-

- ¿Maravilloso en qué sentido?-

- Realmente no lo sé... pero sé que nos afectará a nosotros... a mí... y a ti.

- Estás fantaseando demasiado, Mokuba.- Fue la seca respuesta.

- Si... Creo que sí, pero sé que me hace bien soñar un poco...- Mokuba esta vez bajó la voz a un tono casi ininteligible.-... porque en mis fantasías puedo verte ser feliz...

Tras decir esto, el joven se arrebujó un poco en el sofá, sus ojos cerrados.

Kaiba dejó de teclear, sus ojos yendo directamente hacia la figura solitaria de su pequeño hermano.

Lentamente, se levantó de la silla en la que se hallaba; yendo hacia un pequeño armario, de donde sacó una gruesa manta. Acto seguido se acercó al cuerpo relajado de su hermanito, cubriéndole con la frazada del frío inclemente del exterior.

Por unos instantes permaneció ahí, su rostro inamovible, inexpresivo; fijo en el rostro angelical de su hermano, en la forma en como inconscientemente se arrebujaba a la manta recién otorgada.

- Yo no necesito ser feliz, Mokuba. Mi única necesidad es verte feliz a ti. (1) - Tras decir esto, palmeó ligeramente los desordenados cabellos de su hermanito, para luego volver a trabajar.

Y mientras se dirigía nuevamente hacia la silla, pudo divisar el moderno reloj que se ubicaba en una de las mesitas contiguas...

... sus enormes números, de un rojo intenso, anunciando que eran las 10:30 de la noche.

... números tan rojos, casi sangrientos... Del mismo color de los ojos de aquél espíritu que había visto renacer frente a sus ojos.

Aquél espíritu cabeza de chorlito que tendría que aguantar de ahora en adelante...

Soltando un leve suspiro de disconformidad, volvió nuevamente a su silla, listo para otra inagotable jornada de trabajo.

_**Al día siguiente...**_

Gritos, demasiados gritos... No como aquéllos llenos de alegría y esperanza con los que había soñado la primera vez...

Eran completamente distintos; bramidos horribles, lamentos impregnados de macabra desesperación. Gritos de mujeres... De hombres... de niños... todos resonando como un horrible coro de entes torturados.

Una opaca neblina le impedía ver más allá de su propio cuerpo... Estaba rodeado de negro, de nada. Y en sus oídos resonaban los gritos... cada vez más potentes... Llenándole de angustia y rabia.

Pero tan súbitamente como había empezado, todo aquél macabro despliegue cesó.

Y de entre los recónditos espacios de esa nada, una ventisca enorme hizo su aparición, arrastrando consigo un murmullo... una voz tan negra, tan fría y tan desprovista de humanidad, que logró erizar sus cabellos.

_"Maldito eres. Maldito estás... Maldito serás y no escaparás."_

_"¿Qué es esto?"_

_"... no podrás escapar... Nunca lo harás."_

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, esperando que todo aquello simplemente se desvaneciera.

_"Estás condenado a vagar en las sombras... Llevando en tus hombros la marca de la muerte."_

Desesperado se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sus ojos abriéndose lentamente, aprensivos.

Y al hacerlo, frente a él se mostró en todo su esplendor una enorme masa de cuerpos destrozados, todos desperdigados por aquélla nada... sangre manchando el negro, manchando la piel muerta...

... y entre aquélla masa de mutilados, pudo distinguir unos cuerpos inconfundibles: uno de vivaz cabellera tricolor, otro de oscuro cabello castaño; unos abiertos y cristalizados ojos violetas, unos vacíos y oscuros ojos azul rey...

... sus cuerpos ensangrentados, mutilados, muertos...

- No... ¡NO¡NO!- Gritó presa del pánico, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

_"Estos serán los muertos con los que cargarás... Todo por tu maldición."_

Y aquélla voz se regodeó y se carcajeó frente a él... Sus risas estridentes resonando en su cerebro...

Sus ojos se abrieron al instante, de su boca escapando un agónico gemido. Al instante, sus manos buscaron las sábanas, apretándolas con fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo.

Trató de calmarse, de no pensar en nada pero su cabeza le dolía tanto...

Lentamente se deshizo de las mantas y se levantó de la cama, su respiración errática. Tomó la sábana más cercana y volvió a rodearse con ella, su cuerpo tiritando de frío, mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana de su cuarto.

Por unos instantes, permaneció frente a ella observando el exterior, dos destellos carmesí refulgiendo en el sol de la mañana, mientras una de sus manos se dirigía hacia la ventana, tocando el cristal transparente...

... sintiendo su textura fría, sedosa, desconocida.

Con algo de aprensión, sustituyó su mano por su frente, colocándola contra el frío cristal, sintiendo el repentino e inmenso alivio que comenzaba a fluir por su piel.

Se despegó lentamente, un ligero suspiro escapando de sus labios...

Despertar... soñar; sentir temor y desesperación. Todo era parte de aquello que los humanos llamaban _"vida". _

No sabía ni en dónde estaba parado... estar vivo le hacía sentirse inseguro porque raramente podía distinguir entre lo que era real o imaginario...

Tratando de no pensar en eso, se dio media vuelta y se metió a la ducha, en donde permaneció un largo tiempo, dejando que el agua fría le congelara la piel. Al cabo de un tiempo salió de la bañera y se vistió con lo primero que vio en las gavetas.

Observó distraídamente el reloj de mesa, sus números azules señalando que eran las siete de la mañana.

Sin nada más que hacer, salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina, encontrándose al instante con la anciana figura de Salomón, el cual se hallaba cocinando mientras cantaba entre dientes una cancioncilla de radio.

- Buenos, días Sal... abuelo.- Se corrigió a tiempo Yami, aclarando ligeramente su garganta.

- ¡Buenos días a ti también, mi muchacho¿Dormiste bien?- Le preguntó Salomón girándose hacia él para observarle con una cálida sonrisa.

- Si... bastante bien.- Mintió el joven, tomando un poco de agua del dispensador.

- Me alegro mucho, hijo. Veo que eres madrugador. Te serviré un poco de café para que te despejes. Yugi debe estarse preparando para la escuela así que pronto bajará.- Le dijo Salomón mientras colocaba frente a Yami una taza de café oscuro con un plato lleno de comida.

- Gracias.- Susurró Yami, tomando con reticencia el café. Lo olfateó un poco, para luego darle un ligero sorbo.

Cuando empezaba a tomar sus alimentos, pudo escuchar los inconfundibles pasos de su hikari, el cual en esos instantes bajaba las escaleras, vestido con una playera y unos mahones deslavados.

- ¡Hola a todos!- Saludó alegremente, sentándose sin más en la mesa.

Yami asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza mientras volvía a tomar de su café y Salomón simplemente le colocó un plato de comida enfrente, revolviéndole el cabello en el proceso.

- ¿Por qué no te has cambiado todavía, Yugi? Recuerda que hoy tienes colegio.- Le susurró Salomón seriamente.

Yami escuchó vagamente los argumentos de Yugi sobre que ese día no se tenía que llevar uniforme al colegio, mientras su mirada se perdía, en su mente aún fresca la imagen de Yugi despedazado...

... y la imagen de Seto Kaiba despedazado.

- ... y entonces así podré llevarme a Yami para que conozca un poco más del exterior ¿No es cierto, Yami?... ¿Yami?-

El joven parpadeó aturdido, percatándose de las miradas consternadas de Yugi y Salomón.

- Disculpen, estaba algo distraído ¿decías algo, Yugi?-

- ¿Te encuentras bien, hijo? Te ves pálido.- Susurró Salomón, preocupado.

- Si... todo está bien.- Susurró Yami, mirando en otra dirección.

Salomón pareció quedar conforme con esa explicación, pero Yugi le observó con los ojos entrecerrados... su mirada suspicaz.

Comieron en silencio por otro rato, sin hablar de nada importante. Finalmente, luego de varios minutos, Yugi se levantó de la silla y tomó su mochila, mientras se despedía de su abuelo.

Yami le observó hacer todo esto, y no pudo contener una mirada sorprendida al ver como su hikari le tomaba del brazo y le halaba un poco.

- Tenemos que irnos, Yami. Se nos hace tarde para llegar a la escuela.-

- ¿Escuela?...- Susurró Yami aún más confundido.

- Sep, tú vienes conmigo a la escuela. Te divertirás mucho, te lo aseguro. Además, nuestros amigos podrán verte por primera vez...

¡Ya verás, se pondrán muy emocionados!-

Tras decir esto, haló un poco más a Yami, el cual se levantó ligeramente aturdido. Sin perder el tiempo, Yugi lo arrastró hacia la salida, ambos recibiendo las bendiciones de Salomón mientras se iban.

Al salir completamente, un cálido sol de madrugada les dio la bienvenida, sus rayos suaves cayendo sobre ellos.

- Sé que todavía no puedes acostumbrarte a esto... pero ya verás que pronto todo será muy familiar para ti.- Le susurró Yugi de repente, observándole con cariño.

Yami trató de sonreír ante esa expectativa, pero de su boca no salió ninguna expresión.

Lo menos que podía hacer en esos instantes era sonreír... Todavía tenía en su mente aquélla horrible pesadilla... grabada como fuego en su memoria.

Observó de reojo a su hikari, el cual se había dado a la tarea de enseñarle una que otra cosa de sus alrededores...

No podía decirle a Yugi que había tenido aquélla pesadilla... Si lo hacía, existía la posibilidad de que el joven se asustara o que, en todo caso, comenzara a cuestionarle sobre el sueño...

... y ciertamente, lo que menos quería era recordar, no deseaba volver a recordar algo como eso.

Caminaron tranquilamente por la enorme avenida, Yugi hablando emocionadamente; Yami observando hacia la nada, sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos. Finalmente, luego de varios minutos de caminata, llegaron a la escuela.

Al instante Yami se detuvo, su rostro sorprendido observando los cientos de jóvenes que se reunían a la entrada de aquél lugar llamado por Yugi "escuela".

Ciertamente, cuando había vivido en el rompecabezas, había observado un poco los alrededores de ese lugar pero... ahora era una visión tan distinta.

Podía ver con detallados matices cada estructura, cada objeto... cada joven o adulto.

- Yugi... yo no puedo entrar ahí... Es demasiado.- Susurró Yami, su mirada puesta en el jovencito.

- No tienes otra opción... Si te quedas aquí, en menos de tres minutos estarás completamente rodeado de gente... aquí son muy curiosos cuando ven un rostro nuevo... -

- Pero... yo no necesito estar aquí.-

- No, pero yo te pido que te quedes... por favor, Yami. Concédeme ese pequeño favor... verás que no te arrepentirás.-

- Pero yo no soy de esta escuela... puedes meterte en problemas si alguien me ve aquí...

- ¡Nah! En esta escuela nadie se da cuenta de nada... no te preocupes por eso.

Los ojos de Yami se entrecerraron; su mirada sospechosa.

- Esta bien... me quedaré.- Yami observó como una sonrisa alegre se instalaba en los labios de Yugi y no pudo evitar sentirse algo mejor.

Ambos jóvenes entraron a la escuela, notando al instante como decenas de miradas se dirigían instintivamente hacia ellos.

- ¿Por qué miran tanto?- Susurró Yami, ligeramente incómodo.

- Primero, eres un rostro nuevo... segundo: eres alguien MUY atractivo. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a cosas como estas.- Susurró Yugi, sonriendo malvadamente.

Yami frunció ligeramente el ceño, apartando varios mechones de su cabello. Ambos siguieron caminando dentro de la escuela, Yugi mirando en todas direcciones.

Repentinamente, una potente voz rompió el silencio que les inundaba, logrando que ambos jóvenes se giraran en sus lugares, sorprendidos.

- ¡YUGIIII!-

Hacia ellos venía el famoso "grupo de la amistad" que tanto Yugi como Yami conocían: Joey Wheeler, con sus cabellos dorados y su porte descuidado, Tristan Taylor, con su cabello puntiagudo y su humor descabellado y Tea Gardner, con sus cabellos marrones, sus ojos azules y su imperturbable alegría.

Todos venían hacia ellos, sus rostros sonrientes y al mismo tiempo... impactados.

- Creo que ya se dieron cuenta.- Susurró Yugi, al ver como Tea lanzaba un chillido repentino para luego darle un codazo a Joey.

- ¿Crees que verdaderamente se acuerden de mi, Yugi?- Susurró Yami, observando de reojo a su contraparte.

- Claro... ellos nunca te olvidaron... En todos aquéllos meses en los que te encerraste de nosotros, ellos se preocuparon muchísimo por ti... estoy seguro de que sabrán quién eres.-

Yami no pudo evitar sentirse... mal al escuchar aquello. Era una sensación extraña... inquietante.

_"Te sientes culpable... te sientes culpable del dolor que pudiste haberle causado a aquéllos que te consideraron un amigo."_

Y mientras pensaba esto, los vio acercarse... los observó y quiso sonreír al ver que no habían cambiado en nada...

... seguían siendo los mismos... a pesar del tiempo.

Los vio finalmente frente a él, todos mirándole como si fuese un fenómeno de feria.

Le miraban tanto... con una intensidad tan insana.

Y él sólo les miraba de vuelta, sus ojos de fuego refulgiendo como sangre en el sol de la mañana.

- ¡No me jodas¡No puede ser...- Susurró Joey, demasiado impactado como para articular algo más.

Todas las miradas cayeron luego sobre Yugi, el cual simplemente asintió, con una leve sonrisa.

- Hola chicos... Creo que deben recordar a Yami... ¿no es cierto?-

- ¿Yami¡Yami!- Tea se veía a punto de desmayarse.

- Yami... viejo ¿eres tú de verdad?- Susurró Joey, impactado.

- Hola Joey, Tea, Tristán... ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que los vi.- Susurró Yami, sonriendo imperceptiblemente.

- Pero... pero... ¿Tú no estabas muerto?- Soltó sin pensar Tristán.

Este al instante fue codeado por los otros chicos, mientras Yami arqueaba ligeramente una de sus cejas.

- Muerto es un término muy inapropiado... Más bien se hallaba... Fuera de la categoría humana... Pero Ishizu logró resolver el problema...- Susurró Yugi, la sonrisa impresa en sus labios.

Todos se miraron entre sí, impactados.

- ¿De verdad eres tu, Yami¿Estás aquí?- Susurró Tea, sus ojos llorosos.

Por toda respuesta, el joven asintió en silencio... su mirada cálida y perfecta. Todos se miraron nuevamente para luego girarse hacia él y engullirle en enormes abrazos.

- ¡Oh, Yami, no puedo creerlo¡Estás aquí¡No sabes cuanto me alegro de verte de nuevo con nosotros! - Soltó Tea, abrazándole con mucha fuerza, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El joven, sorprendido permaneció rígido, recibiendo el abrazo de todos los chicos.

- No sabes la alegría que me da el verte... ¡Hace tanto que no teníamos noticias de ti¡Hace tanto que no te veíamos¡Llegué a pensar que... que...- Continuó la chica, llorando de alegría.

- No tienes por qué, Tea... Aquí estoy... Y si todo sigue bien... Estaré por mucho tiempo...- Susurró Yami, conmovido.

- No sabes cuanto te extrañamos, compañero- Musitó Joey, separándose de él y dándole una amigable palmada en la espalda, sus ojos emocionados.

- Y... ¿Cómo fue que volviste?... ¿Cómo eres ahora... real?- Musitó Tristán, observando de arriba a abajo a Yami, completamente sobrecogido.

- Yo siempre fui real, Tristán... Sólo que antes era alguien que estaba entre la vida y la muerte… Y ahora soy un ser normal… En cierto sentido.- Yami pareció perderse unos segundos dentro de sí mismo, lo cual tanto Yugi como los otros notaron- Volví... gracias a una máquina que reconstruyó mi cuerpo... Y restauró mi esencia a su estado original.

- ¡Oh! Siempre supe que existía alguien además de Yugi... Pero es que ahora eres tan distinto... Te ves tan diferente a como habitualmente te mostrabas... Tus ojos, tu piel... todo tú ha cambiado- Musitó Tea, levemente sonrojada.

- Lo que sucede es que... cuando Yami era espíritu, utilizaba mi cuerpo para manifestarse, lo cual le hizo parecerse a mí bastante... Pero ahora él es diferente, ya que este es su verdadero cuerpo, su apariencia real- Explicó Yugi.

Tras él, Yami asintió ligeramente, dando a entender la veracidad de las palabras de su hikari.

- Ahora soy como era realmente hace 5,000 años... Nada cambió... Sólo mi mentalidad hacia la vida... Y... algunas otras cosas que tengo que descubrir.- Susurró Yami.

- Bueno... ¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo¡Vámonos a comer!- Exclamó Joey, jubiloso.

A su lado, Tea le dio otro codazo.

- Tenemos clases, idiota. Además, es el primer día de Yami en la escuela... ¿crees que le gustaría estar en detención el primer día de clases?

- Bueno, bueno, esta bien. Pero cuando salgamos iremos todos a comer hamburguesas... ¡Hay que celebrar que hayas vuelto, amigo!- Susurró Joey, dándole otra palmada a Yami.

El joven sólo asintió, viendo como todos volvían a interrogarle sobre cómo había vuelto a "la vida".

Habían comenzado a caminar hacia el edificio de la escuela, cuando repentinamente, una conocida voz juvenil les llamó desde la distancia:

- ¡Hey, Yugi, chicos!-

Todos giraron sus cabezas al unísono, observando como un joven de largo cabello negro caminaba hacia ellos; su mochila bamboleante, su sonrisa encantadora...

... ubicado tras él otro joven mucho más alto, de impecable cabello castaño... presencia atronadoramente perfecta; ojos azules fríos e insensibles...

Yami, al igual que todos, se detuvo en seco...

Y mientras los chicos le gritaban saludos a Mokuba Kaiba, el joven giró su mirada hacia el otro presente... sus ojos brillando con tonalidades cromáticas, desafiantes...

... viendo para su satisfacción como aquéllos ojos azules se giraban hacia él... Los azules ojos de Seto Kaiba.

... y casi pudo jurar que al verle, aquéllos dejaron entrever algo de conmoción, que fue ocultada casi al instante por una sana dosis de sorpresa bien disimulada.

Y por lo que pareció una eternidad, ambos ojos se encontraron, se observaron, se quedaron magnéticamente unidos... En un lazo invisible e inevitable...

- Hermano... ¿Hoy me llevarás a comer hamburguesas cuando salgamos de la escuela?

- No.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque tengo trabajo pendiente, Mokuba.

- Pero Seto...

- No, Mokuba...

- Por favor...

- No

- Por favor, hermano querido.

- No. Y tus elogios no servirán de nada...

- Si no me llevas, no entraré a clases hoy.

- Sabes que tus amenazas baratas no funcionan conmigo, niño.

- ¡Seto!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡No te hagas el desentendido!

Ambos hermanos se hallaban sentados uno frente al otro en la espaciosa limusina, enfilando a toda velocidad hacia la escuela.

Mokuba Kaiba se hallaba con una cara parecida a un puchero, observando con ojillos de cordero a su hermano, el cual miraba por la ventana, demasiado ocupado con sus propios pensamientos.

Llegaron a la escuela y al salir de la limusina, lo primero que les recibió fue la quemante sensación de los potentes rayos de sol sobre sus rostros.

Cuando adaptaron la vista, observaron atentamente las docenas de estudiantes que caminaban de aquí para allá, conversando tranquilamente o simplemente esperando a que sonara el timbre de entrada.

- ¡Mira, Seto¡Allá está Yugi y el grupo¡Vamos a verles!- Exclamó Mokuba al instante, emocionado al divisar a lo lejos al grupo de chicos, los cuales caminaban hacia la escuela.

Kaiba dirigió la vista hacia ellos, el ceño levemente fruncido.

Yugi Moto, con su usual cabello tricolor que parecía desafiar completamente a la gravedad; Joey Wheeler, la mascota del grupo o el bufón, dependiendo de la ocasión; Tea Gardner, con sus faldas reveladoras y su sonrisa tonta y Taylor... El cero a la izquierda.

Les observó sin ánimos, viendo como Mokuba caminaba hacia ellos y cómo ellos se giraban ante sus llamados, sonrientes; agitando sus manos hacia él y gritándole saludos.

Y entonces ahí, fue que lo notó... Había alguien más en ese grupo... Alguien que destacaba completamente de los demás... Alguien que desde la distancia le observaba...

Le observó de vuelta, sus ojos fríos e indiferentes... pero al notar completamente aquél rostro en la distancia... aquéllos ojos de tonalidades rojas y cromáticas, sintió como el mundo entero le caía encima.

Era él... Él.

Su mirada se fijó en la figura, viendo como esta seguía observándole... el reto y el desafío impreso en cada uno de sus rasgos.

Y vio con más detalle aquella piel lustrosa, del color rico del bronce puro; aquellos ojos extraordinarios; aquel cabello exótico...

- Seto... ¡Seto!- La voz de su hermano le sacó de sus contemplaciones y, furioso consigo mismo, apartó la mirada.

El jovencito al parecer había vuelto de nuevo hacia él... sorprendido.

A lo lejos, Yugi y los otros se detuvieron; sus miradas confundidas.

- ¿Qué sucede, Mokuba?

- Seto... Creo que me estoy volviendo loco pero... Ese muchacho que está con Yugi y los chicos... ¿Puede ser quien yo me imagino que es...?-

- Es el espíritu del rompecabezas, si a eso te refieres.- Musitó Kaiba, contento de saber que había sonando indiferente.

- ¡Órale¡No sabía que había vuelto¡Se ve tan distinto!- Mokuba volvió nuevamente su mirada hacia el grupo, donde todos ellos les observaban, agitando sus manos para que fueran hacia ellos- Oye, Seto.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Vamos a verlos... Quiero ver al espíritu más de cerca...

- Mokuba...

- Por favor...

- Haz lo que quieras.-

- Ven… ¡Quiero que me acompañes!- Tras decir esto, el jovencito tomó de la mano a su hermano y lo haló hasta el grupo de jóvenes, ante la indignación del joven CEO.

- ¡Hola, chicos!- Exclamó Mokuba alegremente al llegar ante ellos.

- ¡Hola, Mokie!- Respondieron al unísono todos, sonrientes.

El joven de cabello azabache observó a su hermano y luego, finalmente, dirigió su mirada hacia Yami, el cual le observaba atentamente.

- Hola, Mokuba… ¿Cómo has estado?- Le preguntó Yami cálidamente.

- ¡Wow¿Eres real?- Susurró Mokuba, aturdido.

Yugi y Joey rompieron a carcajadas. Yami sólo sonrió un poco.

- Si… Lo soy… Tan real como tú.- Respondió el joven.

- No me lo creo.- Mokuba se frotó los ojos y luego volvió a mirar a Yami- ¡Pareces otro!-

- Si… Mucho ha cambiado, Mokuba. Pero aquí estoy de nuevo... y me alegra ver que sigues siendo el mismo buen chico de siempre. - Tras decir esto, se giró hacia Kaiba.

- Buenos días, Seto Kaiba.

- Motou... Veo que te dejaron salir de aquél sitio.- Respondió Kaiba, con una tranquilidad casi irreverente.

- Esperen... esperen. ¿Tu sabías algo de esto, hermano?- Preguntó Mokuba, observándoles a ambos.

- Si, Mokuba...- Susurró Kaiba secamente, su mirada retadora fija en la intimidante de Yami.

- ¡Ahh! Ahora entiendo lo que me dijiste ayer... ¡Wow! No puedo creerlo... ¿Y tú no estabas muerto, Yugi grande?- Preguntó inocentemente Mokuba, sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

Tanto Kaiba como los demás chicos observaron duramente a Mokuba, mientras Yami suspiraba.

- Uppss. Perdona, Yugi grande. No quise ofenderte.- Se disculpó el jovencito, apenado.

- No importa... y sí, estaba muerto pero gracias a la ayuda de varias personas, entre ellas tu hermano, pude volver a la vida. A propósito, todos me llaman Yami, Mokuba.-

Mokuba sonrió ampliamente, mientras brincaba de un lado a otro.

- Hermano, Yami me agrada... ¡Es cool!- Todos sonrieron ante esto, mientras que Kaiba rodaba ligeramente los ojos, irritado.

En ese instante, el timbre de entrada sonó, lo cual hizo que todos los chicos se miraran entre sí, para luego salir corriendo, dejando tras ellos a Yami y al CEO.

Ambos se observaron levemente por unos segundos, para luego emprender la marcha.

- ¿Por qué no te fuiste corriendo con ellos, Motou?- Le preguntó Kaiba socarronamente, mientras ambos enfilaban hacia el aula.

- Yo no corro...- Fue la simple respuesta de Yami

- Hn... -

Yami pareció observarle más atentamente, para luego volver a mirar hacia enfrente, sus ojos fijos en las espaldas de sus amigos.

- Creo que te debo una disculpa, Kaiba.- Musitó repentinamente Yami, sin mirarle.

- ¿Por?- Preguntó el CEO, arqueando una ceja incrédulamente.

- Por lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos...- Musitó Yami.

Kaiba le observó recelosamente pero al instante se formó en su mente la imagen de la última vez que había visto al ex faraón...

... en las palabras que se habían dicho, de las cuales, aún recordaba unas que, por un motivo extraño, se habían quedado grabadas como fuego en su mente:

_"¿Debería agradecerte o maldecirte por devolverme a la vida, Seto Kaiba?"_

_"Haz una u otra cosa... No me interesa."_

_"En ese caso... Te maldigo"_

Giró su rostro hacia Yami, el cual se hallaba muy pensativo.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?- Preguntó el CEO, ligeramente interesado.

Yami pareció meditar la respuesta, sus ojos fijos en las espaldas de los chicos.

- Porque en esos instantes te odiaba con toda mi alma. - Respondió finalmente, su voz opaca, pero extrañamente metalizada- Te odiaba a ti, a Yugi, a Ishizu y a todos los que estaban ahí, con una intensidad increíble.-

- Estás loco.- Susurró Kaiba, su rostro serio e inexpugnable.

- Quizás...- Susurró Yami.

- Entonces... ¿Nos sigues odiando, Motou?- Preguntó Kaiba, socarronamente.

Ciertamente, había formulado la pregunta como una broma bien disfrazada, pero cuando vio que Yami no sonreía y que, simplemente seguía con su mirada en la nada... Supo que la respuesta no sería de su agrado.

- No lo sé... Siento que debo odiarlos por algún motivo que aún no descifro... Pero jamás podré hacerlo... Por lo menos no completamente.-

- Eso es un... alivio.- Musitó Kaiba.

Yami notó la ironía que destilaban esas simples palabras, pero no se inmutó por ello.

Antes se hubiese sentido enfadado por escucharle hablándole de esa forma, y seguramente sus instintos le hubiesen hecho responder de una forma fría y cínica... pero ahora... En esos instantes... No se sentía con deseos de refutar una tontería como esa...

... se hallaba demasiado sumido en otras cosas de mayor importancia como para prestar atención al futil intento de Kaiba de hacerle enojar.

- ¿Se van a quedar ahí parados¡Vengan!- Gritó Yugi desde la lejanía, mientras todos los demás entraban ya al aula de clases.

Sin pronunciar una palabra más, ambos ingresaron al aula. Automáticamente Kaiba se dirigió hacia el final del salón, sentándose en su asiento habitual, mientras que Yami se dirigía a otro cercano a una ventana.

Sonrió distraídamente al ver como Yugi y los demás chicos comenzaban a hacerle monerías con sus rostros pero vio como luego ellos y todos los otros alumnos se callaban en el instante en que una mujer de apretado peinado hacía su aparición en el aula.

Ciertamente, la mujer se veía de armas tomar.

Comenzó su disertación sin prestarle atención a nadie, ordenando a todos que sacasen sus libros y materiales y escribiendo en la pizarra cosas que para Yami no tenían mucho sentido.

Esa mujer enseñaba algo que era llamado _"sociología". _Yami no sabía que significaba ese término, pero trató de captar lo necesario para comprender.

No era difícil... Pero era muy extraño. Estar en un salón aprendiendo cosas modernas, habiendo sido él un espíritu de miles de años. Se le hacía muy raro... por no decir... asfixiante.

Se sentía fuera de lugar... como encerrado en un lugar muy pequeño. No le agradaba esa sensación... era como si todo se compactara a su alrededor; sólo la monótona voz de esa mujer resonando en ese reducido espacio.

No sabía por qué, pero sentía que su cabeza comenzaba a palpitarle... que la luz comenzaba a molestarle; que la voz chillona de aquélla mujer le desconcentraba.

Se tapó la cara con las manos, tratando de calmarse, de encontrar una razón para tan súbito malestar.

_No estás acostumbrado... tus ojos, tus oídos y tu mente no están acostumbradas a sentir tanto en tan poco tiempo_, razonó internamente, tratando de despejar ese incesante dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a trepar por sus sienes.

Estuvo por un largo tiempo así, tratando de despejarse, pero sin lograrlo. Podía sentir que le observaban, pero nunca supo de quién o quienes se trataba... sólo tenía en mente una cosa: salir de ese asfixiante lugar.

Cuando finalmente el timbre de salida resonó por el lugar, alzó la mirada, encontrándose de inmediato con las miradas preocupadas de Yugi y los otros chicos, los cuales se acercaban a él.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Yami?- Susurró Yugi, tocándole la frente.

- No lo sé... Me duele mucho la cabeza... La luz me hiere los ojos.-

- No estás adaptado a esto, Yami. Se te va a hacer un poco difícil. Si quieres, nos saltamos las otras clases para llevarte con abuelo.- Sugirió Yugi, preocupado.

- ¡No, no! Estoy bien, sólo necesito aire fresco. Vayan ustedes a sus clases, yo me iré afuera.-

- Pero Yami...- Protestaron los chicos.

- Pero nada. No quiero que les regañen por mi culpa... Váyanse, los veré luego.-

- Pero¿Faltarás a las otras clases?-Susurró Tristan, sorprendido

- Yo no necesito esto de materias y clases... Soy de otra época, Tristán. En cambio ustedes sí necesitan estas clases; así que váyanse. Yo estaré bien.-

- Pero….- Empezó Tea, dubitativa.

-Ya Tea, déjalo…-Dijo Joey- Yami necesita adaptarse; no debe ser fácil ver tantas cosas nuevas en tan poco tiempo. Te veremos en el receso, viejo.

- Gracias- Susurró Yami en voz baja. Yugi se acercó a él, preocupado.

- Yami ¿En verdad te encuentras bien? Desde esta mañana te he visto muy raro...

- Estoy bien, váyanse ya o llegarán tarde a sus clases. No se preocupen por mí.

- Bueno… Esta bien… Te veremos en el recreo… Cuídate mucho, Yami- Todos salieron del aula y, tras despedirse del joven de ojos carmesí, se fueron corriendo hacia sus otras clases.

Al verles desaparecer por una de las esquinas, Yami dejó escapar un lento suspiro, sus dedos frotándose incesantemente sobre sus sienes mientras emprendía el camino hacia la salida de la escuela.

Al salir, atravesó un largo camino lleno de pequeños arbustos de vivos colores, viendo como varias parejas de chicos y chicas se escondían entre los árboles.

Ingresó a un pasillo poco atestado y se coló en una pequeña sala, llena de sillas. En el centro de esta, un enorme instrumento descansaba apaciblemente, cubriéndose a medias por una fina tela dorada.

El lugar se hallaba vacío y un frío reconfortante se extendía por toda la sala.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se sentó en una de las sillas, sus ojos cerrados, su respirar más calmado. Estaba mucho mejor ahí... era un lugar muy apacible.

Luego de varios minutos, abrió nuevamente los ojos, ojeando el enorme instrumento que se mostraba ante él. Sintiendo algo de curiosidad, se levantó y caminó hacia él, descubriendo la tela dorada y tocando levemente la madera barnizada y brillante.

- Esto es... un piano.- Susurró para sí, mientras abría con cuidado la tapa y se sentaba en un pequeño banquito ubicado frente a las teclas descubiertas.

Rozó las teclas por unos segundos, escuchando las súbitas tonadas que se desprendían; en su mente revolviéndose extraños pensamientos...

... Yugi le había comentado sobre ese instrumento... y no sabía porqué, pero tenía la sensación de que... podía tocarlo.

Absurdo... en Egipto no existían los pianos... Bueno, realmente no recordaba si habían existido o no, pero era simple sentido común.

Aunque, por otro lado... tuvo que haber existido la música.

Entonces... El _tenía_ que saber _algo_ de música. ¿Porqué no intentaba tocar ese instrumento entonces? No perdía nada si lo hacía.

Respiró profundo, cerró los ojos por un momento y, mientras sus dedos se posaban en las teclas, trató de _recordar_. Trató de recordar si en algún momento de su vida había aprendido a tocar algo parecido a esa cosa; trató de recordar cómo hacerlo...

Y sin siquiera notar realmente lo que hacía, comenzó a tocar las teclas, dejándose llevar por un sentimiento extraño y a la vez familiar, el cual comenzaba a llenarle...

Sintió fluir la música no de las teclas, si no de su propia alma. Todas sus tristezas, sus miedos, sus preocupaciones, todo pasó por su mente, convirtiéndose en notas.

Todo el horror que sentía, toda la confusión que le minaba el espíritu... todo aquéllo que le molestaba o turbaba... todo se convirtió en música.

Y no sabía cómo era que lo hacía; no sabía siquiera si era ÉL quién creaba esas notas; lo único que sabía era que le encantaba… Sentía que podía desahogarse finalmente... olvidarse de sus pesares.

Y él sólo seguía tocando, sin percatarse de cómo los estudiantes que pasaban se detenían a escucharle; sin percatarse de que en los salones cercanos las clases se detenían; las aulas se abrían; estudiantes y maestros se asomaban a escuchar la hermosa melodía.

El pequeño salón se fue llenando rápidamente de estudiantes, muchos de los cuales se miraban entre sí, conmovidos; melancólicos por la triste paz que esa música destilaba en sus almas.

Casi podía palparse la añoranza, el dolor... el anhelo en esas notas.

Y todos se miraban, se preguntaban entre sí quién podía ser ese joven que lograba componer tan bellas melodías.

Más estudiantes llegaron, avisados por otros que habían salido a propagar la noticia; más adultos llegaron, impresionados por la maestría de aquéllas notas.

Y tanto se regó la noticia, que el anuncio llegó hasta el aula en donde Yugi y compañía estudiaban. Un chico había llegado, anunciando que había "concierto" en el anfiteatro de la escuela.

A los oídos de tanto Yugi, como Kaiba, llegaron los ecos de la melodía; resonando como un canto celestial. El joven de cabello tricolor trataba de mirar hacia afuera para ver mejor el bullicio, mientras que Kaiba ladeaba ligeramente su cabeza, su rostro relajado.

Si había algo que le encantaba... era una melodía de piano bien interpretada. Y ciertamente esa era muy buena.

Debía averiguar quién la tocaba.

- Vamos, maestra. Déjenos ver quién toca.- Le pedían los chicos a la mujer, suplicantes.

Al final la profesora les había dejado salir a ver; logrando que la mayor parte del grupo corriera hacia el lugar, Yugi y su grupo a la cabeza.

Al llegar al pequeño anfiteatro, tuvieron que utilizar varias tácticas para colarse entre los estudiantes y así poder observar mejor.

Por el contrario, Kaiba no necesitó ningún tipo de esfuerzo ya que con su sola presencia hileras de alumnos se movieron para dejarle pasar.

Pero tan pronto el CEO pudo vislumbrar quién componía tan perfectas melodías, se detuvo en seco, sus ojos abiertos en impresión. La misma reacción se dio en Yugi y los chicos, los cuales abrieron la boca de par en par ante la imagen que se presentaba frente a sus rostros:

Ahí se hallaba Yami, sentado frente a ese piano... sus ojos cerrados, su rostro transfigurado en una expresión de silenciosa tristeza.

Y mientras le observaban, Yami agachó ligeramente su rostro, mientras sus dedos accionaban las notas más bajas del piano; su melodía volviéndose al instante fúnebre y triste; capaz de romperle el corazón en pedazos a todo aquél que la escuchase.

Varios de los presentes rompieron a sollozar ante el cambio tan descomunal, mientras otros temblaban ligeramente o escondían sus rostros tras sus manos...

... las notas eran tan desgarradoramente tristes.

Tea dejó escapar una solitaria lágrima; Joey tembló involuntariamente; Tristán dejó de observar la escena; Yugi agachó la mirada...

... y quizás el único que parecía tener su compostura aún perfecta era Seto Kaiba, el cual observaba fijamente a Yami, sus ojos azules tornándose platinados.

Una extraña sensación le atenazaba el pecho... un horrible apretón. Algo que le golpeaba duramente el pecho.

Era como si de repente, el mundo se hubiese vuelto una masa de dolor, todo compactado dentro de aquél joven de ojos carmesí. Una masa de irradiante angustia; de desesperado martirio.

El joven dejó repentinamente de tocar, parpadeando ligeramente; su mirada perdida dirigiéndose hacia la multitud de jóvenes y adultos que en esos instantes le miraban. Sorprendido, alzó un poco la vista, encontrándose de golpe con los metalizados ojos azules de su Némesis. Volvió a parpadear; mientras agitaba levemente su rostro, una triste sonrisa extendiéndose por sus labios.

Se levantó del pequeño banco y sin siquiera escuchar los silbidos y aplausos que recibía por parte de todos los presentes, salió rápidamente de la habitación; Yugi y los demás chicos siguiéndole apresuradamente...

... mientras Seto Kaiba se hallaba entre la multitud, sus ojos de hielo observando atentamente como el joven salía del lugar.

Finalmente, el recreo había llegado y Yugi y los chicos habían podido reunirse con Yami, el cual les había esperado sentado bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, jugando inconscientemente con las hojas que caían.

- ¡Wow, Yami¡Todavía me resuena esa música que hiciste¡Por poco me haces llorar!- Le susurró Joey al joven tan pronto llegaron, sentándose todos a su lado.

-¡A mí sí me hizo llorar! Fue una melodía muy hermosa pero… algo triste.- Susurró Tea por lo bajo, mientras lanzaba una leve mirada a Yami.

- ¡Hiciste llorar hasta a los profesores, Yami¡Los profesores!- Exclamó Yugi, excitado.

Yami atinó a sonreír levemente, con un poco de nostalgia.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar piano?- Preguntó Tristán, interesado.

- No lo sé... Fue algo que simplemente _salió _de mí.

- Es un don muy hermoso ese que tienes; debes sentirte orgulloso, Yami. No todo el mundo puede tocar una pieza como la que tú tocaste hace poco.- Musitó Yugi, aún sorprendido.

- No sé si es un don... u otra cosa. Se me hace muy raro tener una habilidad como ésta, si es que en realidad la tengo.-

- ¡Claro que la tienes¡Hiciste llorar a los profesores, por Dios!- Exclamó Tristán.

- Oye, Yami. Tú tienes esa habilidad... ¿Porqué no la utilizas a tu beneficio? - Le insinuó Joey.

- ¿Beneficio?-

- Si... puedes dar clases de piano. Eres muy bueno y estoy seguro de que muchos querrán aprender contigo. Además, te servirá como medio para conocer un poco más del mundo moderno.-

- ¡Oye, esa es una muy buena idea! Podrías distraerte dando las clases y sería una experiencia muy buena para ti.- Exclamó Yugi emocionadamente.

- Suena... bien.- Susurró Yami, meditándolo un poco.

- ¡Perfecto¡Vamos a buscar interesados, entonces!- Exclamó Joey alegremente, mientras él y los demás chicos se levantaban de sus lugares.

- Chicos, yo me quedo…Si Yami quiere claro- Susurró Tea, sonriendo ligeramente.

- No hay problema. Gracias a todos.- Los chicos asintieron y se fueron corriendo a desperdigar la noticia.

Mientras tanto, Tea le observaba de vez en cuando, a lo cual Yami le respondía con tenues sonrisas amigables.

Tea era una buena chica... la apreciaba como una valiosa amiga. Era una joven muy especial... algo parlanchina, pero muy especial. (2)

Ambos hablaron amistosamente de cosas del exterior; Tea sintiéndose feliz de ver como Yami le preguntaba sobre las cosas que existían allá afuera.

- ¿DDR¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó en una Yami, mientras escuchaba interesado como Tea le hablaba del mundo del baile y el teatro.

- Es un juego en el que puedes bailar hasta cansarte. Es una máquina en la que aparecen flechas indicándote hacia donde moverte y tú tienes que seguirlas al pie de la letra porque si fallas, pierdes. ¡Un día de éstos iremos a la Arcada y te enseñaré a jugarlo¡Es muy divertido!- Yami se echó a reír ante esto.

- Yo... no sé bailar. Se me haría un poco difícil.-

- ¡Nah¡Eres el rey de los juegos, de seguro ganarás!-

- Gracias por explicarme esto, Tea. Eres muy buena amiga.- La chica sonrió levemente ante esto, aunque sus ojos dejaron mostrar algo de tristeza.

- Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti, Yami. Siempre contarás conmigo para lo que necesites.-

- Gracias, Tea.-

- Debió haber sido muy duro ¿verdad?- Preguntó de golpe la joven, sin mirarle.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- Eso de estar encerrado en esa cosa por tanto tiempo... Debió haber sido una vida muy solitaria y triste. Yugi una vez me dijo que no sabía como podías soportar estar en un lugar tan oscuro y frío como aquél.-

El joven agachó ligeramente la cabeza; melancólico.

- No era difícil... Uno llega a acostumbrarse con el tiempo, Tea. Quizás lo único que me resultó duro fue el saber que no era humano.-

- Pero ahora lo eres, Yami. Eres humano.-

- Yo... sinceramente no lo sé.-

- ¿Cómo que no...- Pero Tea no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que una juvenil voz les obligó a ambos a alzar sus rostros.

-¡Yami!- Mokuba Kaiba corría en dirección a ellos, sonriente.

- Hola Mokuba- Le saludaron ambos chicos; Tea aún confundida por lo que había dicho Yami.

- ¡Hola de nuevo chicos¿Puedo sentarme un rato con ustedes?-

- Claro.- Susurraron ambos, sonrientes.

Mokuba se sentó al lado de Tea y procedió a mirar luego a Yami, el cual le observó de vuelta, algo confundido.

- ¿Pasa algo, Mokuba?

- No, nada. Es que se me hace tan raro verte separado de Yugi. Eres alguien muy distinto a él ahora.- Mokuba sonrió levemente, animado.- ¿Sabes? Te escuché tocar esta mañana ¡Lo haces estupendamente! Quisiera aprender a tocar piano como tú, pero mi maestro es un incompetente...

Repentinamente, los ojos de Mokuba se iluminaron, mientras se levantaba de donde se hallaba, saltando de un lado a otro ante la diversión de Tea y la sorpresa de Yami.

- ¡Ya sé! Te tengo una propuesta, Yami.

- ¿Cuál, Mokuba?

- ¿Por qué no me enseñas a tocar piano? Puedes darme clases. Seto está a punto de despedir al maestro que tengo y yo no quiero quedarme sin las clases ¡Estoy seguro que Ni sama te contratará!

¿Qué dices?-

- Pero... yo no creo estar capacitado para darte esas clases, Mokuba. Tu hermano seguramente querrá a alguien experto para enseñarte.-

- ¡Nah¿Quién mejor que tú? Primero: tocas muy bien. Segundo: eres alguien que mi hermano y yo conocemos y tercero: un pajarito me dijo que estabas pensando dar esas clases.-

- Pero...

- Te pagaremos un sueldo excelente y sólo tendrás que ir dos o tres veces en semana.- Los ojos de Mokuba se estaban tornando redondos y brillantes, como si estuviese a punto de hacer un puchero.

Yami se preguntó internamente si esa mirada era la que Mokuba utilizaba para convencer a Kaiba cuando deseaba algo, porque ciertamente, funcionaba muy bien.

Miró a Tea en busca de apoyo y vio que la chica levantaba los pulgares, sonriente.

- Esta bien. Aunque, dudo mucho que tu hermano apruebe el tenerme como tu instructor de piano.-

- ¿Eso es lo que crees?… Te apuesto lo que desees a que mi hermano dejará que tome las clases contigo. Y si no, lo convenceré de todas formas.-

- Bueno... en ese caso, claro que te daré las clases.- Le respondió Yami con una tenue sonrisa.

- ¡Estupendo! Bueno, iré a preguntarle a Seto… ¡Hasta luego¡Ah¡Y me alegra verte entre los vivos, Yami!- Exclamó Mokuba, echando a correr por el largo caminito.

- ¿Ves Yami? Ya tienes tu primer trabajo. ¿No es genial?- Le preguntó Tea, alegre.

- Se siente... como una realización. Me siento bien.-

- ¿Vas a entrar a la última clase? La maestra es una despistada, ni se dará cuenta que estás ahí. Además, el salón es mucho más grande y tiene muchos ventanales, siempre abiertos. Te sentirás más tranquilo.-

- En ese caso... si, me gustaría entrar.- Susurró Yami, levantándose y extendiendo una mano para ayudar a Tea a hacer lo mismo.

- Gracias.- Susurró la chica tímidamente al tomar la mano de Yami, el cual al instante la alzó del suelo.- Eres fuerte.

Yami se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino hacia la escuela junto con la chica, en el instante en el que el timbre sonaba. (3)

Se encontraron por el camino con Yugi, Tristán y Joey, los cuales se hallaban pegando cartelitos con el anuncio de clases de piano en los tablones de expresión de la escuela.

Todos entraron a la clase con rapidez, Yami sentándose nuevamente en un asiento cerca de la ventana, su mirada perdiéndose al instante en el paisaje del exterior mientras la maestra entraba al salón y comenzaba a dar su clase.

- Pss, pss; oye tú, el de la ventana.

Yami giró el rostro hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con un chico menudo que le extendía un papel perfectamente recortado y doblado.

- Gracias.- Susurró Yami, tomando la nota y abriéndola, distinguiendo al instante una perfecta y fina caligrafía. Sólo unas pocas palabras se hallaban escritas:

_Tienes el trabajo. _

_Viernes, Seis de la tarde._

_Kaiba_

Yami parpadeó una vez, luego otra y finalmente dejó que una ligera sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

¿Así se sentía un humano al estar satisfecho consigo mismo? Porque ciertamente el sentimiento que en esos instantes le llenaba le hacía sentirse demasiado bien.

Giró su rostro hacia Kaiba, el cual en esos instantes se hallaba leyendo tranquilamente un grueso libro. Pero a pesar de esto, a Yami no se le escapó la leve mirada que el CEO le dio, ni la sonrisa petulante pero en cierto modo sincera, que bailó momentáneamente en aquéllos labios.

Yami rodó los ojos ante esto, desechó la notita y volvió a fijar su mirada en el exterior, sintiendo como la ligera brisa que se colaba por la ventana le daba en el rostro.

El tiempo, los minutos, todo finalmente pasó. Las clases culminaron, los estudiantes se marcharon.

Y ellos volvieron a reunirse en las afueras de la escuela; acompañados esta vez por Mokuba, el cual sonreía alegremente.

- ¡A la Arcada!- Gritaron al unísono Tristán y Joey.

- Por fin pudiste venir con nosotros, Mokuba. No sabes lo felices que nos sentimos.- Susurró Tea, agitándole el cabello al chico.

- Si, hay que celebrarlo. Por fin las garras de Kaiba soltaron a Mokuba.- Dijo Joey, animado.

- Hey, cuidadito que es mi hermano.- Dijo Mokuba sonriendo ligeramente.- Lo que sucede es que le pedí a Seto que me dejara irme con ustedes en vez de volver a la mansión y él lo aprobó.

- Pues que bueno que te dejaron, así podremos disfrutar más- Dijo Tea, contenta.

- Vendrás con nosotros ¿Verdad, Yami?- Le preguntó alegremente Yugi, viendo como su oscuridad salía de su estado de meditación al escucharle.

- Lo siento mucho Yugi, pero realmente no tengo ánimos. Me siento algo cansado y necesito pensar algunas cosas. Vayan ustedes, diviértanse y luego me cuentan.- Susurró Yami, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

-¡Pero Yami¡Ven, te divertirás mucho con nosotros!- Exclamó Tea, algo desilusionada.

- ¡Ven con nosotros, te gustará!- Le animó Joey.

- No me hagan sentir mal conmigo mismo... De verdad, no me siento con ánimos para ir. Vayan ustedes, no se preocupen por mí.-

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Yami?- Le preguntó Yugi de golpe, la preocupación impresa tanto en su rostro, como en el de los demás.

- Creo que ya son tres las veces que me preguntas eso, Yugi. Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Sólo estoy muy cansado y me duele la cabeza. Ustedes vayan, que tienen que celebrar; Kaiba es muy celoso contigo, Mokuba. Que te haya dejado salir significa mucho.-

- Bueno, Seto no me lo dijo directamente, pero creo que la razón de que me dejara ir es porque pensó que tú irías también.- Susurró Mokuba.

Yami no se dejó sorprender por esto, aunque ciertamente los demás alzaron las cejas.

- No iré yo, pero te acompañarán Yugi y los chicos… Ellos te cuidarán y te harán pasar un buen rato. Sé que estarás bien. Y si surge algún inconveniente yo lo sabré e iré a ayudarles.-

- Bueno, esta bien.- Dijo Mokuba, más animado.

- Bien, Yami. Te nos escapaste hoy, pero la próxima vez no será tan fácil. Cuídate, viejo. Te veremos luego.- Le dijo Joey, dándole varias palmadas en la espalda.

- Ve con mucho cuidado por ahí, Yami.- Le dijo Yugi, haciendo un leve puchero.

Todos se despidieron finalmente del joven, para luego irse por una calle aledaña. El joven de ojos carmesíes observó cómo se alejaban, para luego emprender su propio camino.

Se sentía tan tenso... tan soñoliento.

_Es cansancio, estoy cansado eso es todo_, se decía a sí mismo, tratando de asimilar esas palabras.

Luego de caminar por lo que se le asemejó una eternidad, logró llegar a la casa-tienda, la cual se hallaba completamente en silencio.

Ligeramente sorprendido ante esto, ingresó a la sala, viendo al instante una pequeña nota sobre la mesa, escrita en la fina caligrafía de Salomón Motou:

_Yami y Yugi._

_Les dejé comida preparada en el refrigerador, salí a buscar unos pedidos, los veré mas tarde._

El joven observó por unos segundos la notita, para luego dejarla donde la había tomado.

Entró a la cocina y simplemente tomó un enorme vaso de jugo. Luego de esto, subió hasta su habitación. Se dio una larga ducha, se vistió lo más cómodamente posible y se lanzó a la cama; sus ojos contemplando el techo sobre él.

Se sentía tan agotado... Y no lograba entender la razón. Parecía como si sus energías se hubiesen drenado repentinamente.

Giró su rostro hacia el reloj, su mirada fija en los números azules.

Tan azules como los ojos de Kaiba...

Seto Kaiba. Su rival. Su eterno rival. La persona que siempre trataba de hundirle.

¿Por qué se empeñaba en recordarlo a cada instante?

No lograba comprenderlo... Quizás era por su eterna enemistad.

Pero no, él no odiaba a Seto Kaiba. El no sentía a Seto Kaiba como un enemigo. Pero ciertamente, tampoco sabía que era lo que sentía cada vez que le miraba... Era un sentimiento que escapaba de su comprensión.

Porque era más poderoso que el odio... más profundo que la ira. No era aborrecimiento, ni celos; mucho menos miedo o rencor.

Era algo poderoso... extraño. Algo con lo que no estaba familiarizado. Algo que le daba aprensión, por no conocer de qué se trataba.

Si tan sólo supiera... Si tan sólo comprendiera un poco de qué se trataba todo eso que sentía...

Suspiró, llevándose una mano al rostro, cubriéndose enteramente con las sábanas.

Y por un instante, su mente atribulada trató de calmarse... dejó que sus ojos se cerraran un poco. Se sentía tan cansado... y hacía tanto frío.

Frío.

Nunca lo había pensado con profundidad pero, desde que era humano, había comenzado a sentir tanto frío... una sensación erizante que se extendía por su cuerpo. Un frío que llegaba de golpe y luego se iba.

Era como si... el aire se volviese compacto; como si todo a su alrededor se achicase, se volviese penumbras de frío y soledad.

... le hacía recordar el interior del rompecabezas; tan oscuro, tan frío, tan pequeño. Tan lleno de soledad, tan inundado de tinieblas...

Involuntariamente cerró los ojos, cubriéndose un poco más con las sábanas, mientras respiraba pausadamente... sintiendo como aquélla sensación asfixiante trataba de envolverle poco a poco...

_**Mansión Kaiba**_

_**8:30 PM**_

Un leve y foráneo sonido era lo único que se escuchaba en aquélla enorme mansión. En aquél inmenso despacho.

El silencio era palpable; un silencio que sólo se rompía gracias al constante sonido de los dedos humanos presionando repetidamente las teclas de una moderna computadora. El dueño de la casa se hallaba haciendo su trabajo, en aquél silencio de muerte.

Seto Kaiba se hallaba frente a su moderna computadora, trabajando sus nuevos proyectos; confirmando que no existiesen fallas en sus cálculos. Porque todo tenía que ser perfecto... porque sus creaciones debían ser perfectas.

Mientras trabajaba, sus ojos azules observaban de vez en cuando su reloj de muñeca; su entrecejo frunciéndose cada vez que lo hacía.

Mokuba tendría un problema muy grande cuando llegase.

Iban a ser las nueve y su hermano no había llegado. No se había dignado siquiera a llamar. Y aunque no lo admitiese en voz alta, eso le preocupaba. Le preocupaba el no saber nada sobre él.

Se frotó ligeramente la frente, para luego seguir con su trabajo. Si Mokuba no aparecía en media hora, lo mandaría a buscar.

Pero no hizo falta que lo hiciera.

No pudo evitar sentirse internamente aliviado al escuchar el característico caminar de su hermanito; el cual entró de golpe al despacho, sonriente. Se acercó a él para darle un abrazo, el cual fue correspondido con un leve revolcón de cabellos por parte del castaño.

- Te tardaste más de lo acordado. Quiero una explicación, Mokuba.- Le susurró Kaiba seriamente.

- ¡Ah, hermano! No me regañes. Lo que sucede es que me retaron a última hora a un duelo; no podía negarme.- Dijo Mokuba, sonriendo inocentemente.

Kaiba le observó duramente por unos segundos, tras lo cual volvió a fijar su atención en la pantalla de su computadora.

- Me imagino que ganaste ¿no es cierto?- Preguntó luego de un momento de silencio. Mokuba sonrió alegremente.

- Claro que gané. Al fin y al cabo soy tu hermano.-

- Muy bien hecho.- Susurró Kaiba, mientras seguía escribiendo.

Mokuba, alegre por haberse librado del castigo, fue a sentarse frente al televisor, prendiéndolo para ver una película.

- ¿No quieres saber cómo me la pasé, Seto?- Le preguntó Mokuba luego de un rato.

- Hn.- Fue lo único que dijo su hermano. Mokuba, por otro lado, sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a recitar su día.

- Pues me lo pasé grandioso. Estuvimos jugando en la Arcada hasta que se hizo tarde y luego nos fuimos a comer hamburguesas. Tristán y Joey comen como cerdos. ¡Te hubieses reído si los hubieses visto tratando de engullir dos hamburguesas al mismo tiempo!

- Ciertamente no me hubiese parecido divertida una escena como esa, Mokuba.- Comentó el CEO con una leve expresión de repugnancia en su rostro.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón. Bueno, al final nos retamos a duelo. Si hubieses visto todas las veces que Joey perdió. Trató de retar a todo el mundo. ¡Hasta se lanzó con Yugi!- Exclamó Mokuba, emocionado.- Lo pasamos excelente ¡Lástima que Yami no fue!-

Kaiba dejó de mostrar interés en lo que hacía en el instante en que la palabra "Yami" salió a relucir. Aún así, lo aparentó excelentemente bien.

- Pensé que al faraón le gustaba ver cosas nuevas.- Susurró Kaiba, tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible.

- Bueno, si pero parece que no quiso esta vez. Le insistimos pero dijo que no tenía ánimos. Creo que se sentía mal... Se veía pensativo y cansado. - Susurró Mokuba, observando por un instante a su hermano.

- Quizás a él no le gustan las cosas de chiquillos.- Comentó Kaiba.

- Creo que tienes razón. Pero no sé, yo lo vi algo extraño. Creo que debe ser la presión de vivir algo nuevo. Eso debe tenerle cansado.- Dijo Mokuba.

- Pues quiera o no se tendrá que acostumbrar. La vida no es fácil.- Susurró Kaiba secamente, volviendo su atención al trabajo.

- ¿Sabes? Hoy pude darme cuenta de qué tan distinto es Yugi de Yami. Lo noté al ver como Joey jugaba contra Yugi.-

Mokuba pareció meditar por un instante lo que iba a decir, ante lo cual Kaiba no pudo evitar observarle, ligeramente interesado.

- Lo noté al instante de ver el estilo de pelea de Yugi. Tomaba la defensiva en vez de la ofensiva. Su estilo de juego era muy tranquilo. Había veces en las que se veía reflejada su indecisión. Es verdad que ganó (y que ganó de una forma aplastante) pero no sé, era muy distinto al Yugi que había visto pelear antes.- Dijo Mokuba.

- En cambio, todavía recuerdo los duelos de Ciudad Batallas. En esos duelos era Yami quien peleaba. Eran fantásticos. Yami sabía qué hacer en cada momento; sus jugadas eran excelentes; su estilo de duelo intimidaba hasta al mejor. No fallaba en casi nada. Siempre sabía qué carta jugar, cuando y donde jugarla. Era... sobrecogedor por así decirlo.- Terminó el jovencito, sonriendo levemente.

Kaiba no dijo nada, aunque en su fuero interno no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con su hermano.

- Veo que pasaste un buen día...- Comentó el castaño luego de un tiempo de silencio.

- Si, la pasé muy bien. ¿Pero sabes? Me gustaría que me acompañases un día... Te divertirías mucho, Seto. Y así entre todos nos llevamos arrastrando a Yami, para que él también se divierta. Se nota que lleva mucho tiempo solo, sin sonreír ni sentirse feliz.- Mokuba negó con la cabeza, ligeramente consternado.- ¿Sabes, Seto? Lo admiro.-

- ¿Por qué motivo?-

- Porque... Yugi me contó muchas cosas hoy en La Arcada. Sé que tú nunca creerás en esas cosas de magia y de los artículos del milenio pero... yo si creo. Y por eso es que admiro a Yami: Él estuvo encerrado una eternidad en aquélla "cosa" y aún así se ve normal... Yo me hubiese vuelto loco ahí adentro.- Susurró Mokuba, tiritando ligeramente.

Ante esto, Kaiba no pudo evitar desviar su atención hacia Mokuba, el cual parecía hallarse pensativo.

- El estar encerrado en un lugar por tanto tiempo; sin amigos y sin nadie con quién hablar o compartir; sólo rodeado de oscuridad. Debió ser un martirio para él, Seto.- Terminó el jovencito, observando a su hermano.

- Él estaba muerto, Mokuba. Un muerto no tiene sentimientos.- Susurró Kaiba fríamente, mientras volvía su atención a su trabajo.

- Quizás tienes razón pero... ¿Y si él en realidad tuvo conciencia de todo ese tiempo pasado¿Y si verdaderamente llegó a _sentir _todo ese tiempo? Me da escalofríos sólo de pensar que un ser humano pueda con tanto sufrimiento o con tanta soledad.-

- Estás equivocado, Mokuba. Ese espíritu estaba muerto; daba igual lo que sintiese: no eran sentimientos reales. Solamente si se _vive_ se puede llegar a experimentar el dolor o la soledad. Y él estaba_ muerto. _Los muertos _no_ sienten.-

- Tienes razón pero aún así... hay algo en la mirada de Yami, Seto... algo que refleja tanto dolor y tanta soledad. Es cómo si algo le atormentase.- Murmuró Mokuba, para luego volver a ver la televisión.

Kaiba permaneció en silencio, sin comentar sobre lo que Mokuba acababa de decirle... pensando en todo lo dicho, analizando el verdadero significado de toda aquélla conversación.

Sabía que ese espíritu había estado muerto, por lo tanto _sabía _que era imposible el que hubiese podido tener alguna conciencia de todos esos años en los que había estado _"encerrado"._

Pero aún así... Lo que Mokuba decía era en parte cierto. Él lo había notado. La mirada de aquél ex espíritu; aquéllos ojos sobrenaturales, imposiblemente rojos... aquéllos ojos que destilaban tanta oscuridad, tanto dolor... tanta soledad.

Y Seto Kaiba reconocía esa mirada... porque él mismo, en su juventud, cargó años y años con ella. Era la mirada de alguien condenado...

Y no sabía la razón pero... cada vez que lo pensaba; algo dentro de sí se apretaba con fuerza. Cada vez que pensaba en su Némesis; cada vez que aquél joven con la marca de la invisible condena aparecía en sus pensamientos, algo en su fuero interno se removía con tanta fuerza, que lograba descolocarle.

Quizás era el odio que sentía por él... o quizás no era odio, si no algo completamente distinto. Algo que no deseaba saber... Que no le interesaba en absoluto comprender.

Porque la compresión lleva al entendimiento... Y en ese caso, él no deseaba ninguna de las dos cosas.

- Hermano... ¿hermano?- Mokuba se había levantado del suelo y en esos instantes se hallaba frente al escritorio del castaño, su cabeza ladeada.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Kaiba enfocándose en su hermanito, mientras se despejaba de sus anteriores pensamientos.

- Tengo sueño... Voy a dormir. Sólo quería decirte buenas noches.- Tras esto, el jovencito sonrió ligeramente.

- Buenas noches, Mokuba. Que descanses.- Susurró Kaiba, volviendo su atención a su computadora.

Escuchó al jovencito suspirar, para luego salir silenciosamente del despacho. Y tan pronto lo hizo, el joven castaño se llevó una mano a la frente, para luego cerrar su computadora portátil y salir del lugar.

Enfiló hacia su habitación en donde tomó una larga ducha para luego simplemente acostarse en su enorme cama; sus ojos azules fijos en el techo, mientras su mente comenzaba a tratar de relajarse, de despejarse un poco de los acontecimientos del día.

Cerró sus ojos por un instante, su rostro tenso. Sabía que eso de relajarse no era para él... ¡Debería seguir trabajando en vez de estar ahí acostado!.

Respiró profundamente; tratando de calmarse de nuevo. Ese día no había sido fácil... Ningún día de su vida lo era.

En su mente, un poco más relajada, fueron fluyendo las imágenes de lo acontecido ese día. La escuela, el trabajo, Mokuba con sus insistencias, los proyectos de Kaiba Corp., las llamadas para reuniones, los maestros subnormales, el estúpido grupito de la amistad; Yami y sus hermosa música...

Abrió de golpe los ojos, en sus oídos resonando el eco de aquéllas notas... aquéllas bellas notas producidas por el faraón.

¿Por qué¿Por qué de todas las cosas importantes en su mente, esas melodías (y el dueño de esas melodías) eran las que resurgían con más insistencia?

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en eso¿Por qué se le hacía tan difícil dejar de pensar en todo aquél suceso?

Pero sobre todo... ¿Por qué todavía se hallaba viva en su mente la imagen de aquél cuerpo dorado, tendido sobre aquélla plataforma de metal¿Por qué su mente se empeñaba en hacerle recordar aquéllos ojos que le observaron hoy con su mirada de fuego y sangre?

_Estoy volviéndome loco, _pensó irritadamente.

Si, definitivamente estaba comportándose como un loco. Pensar en ese concentrado de fantasma, en ese maldito testarudo y orgulloso.

Pensar en ese _muerto._

Soltando un gruñido de enfado, se giró en la cama... topándose al instante con los enormes números rojos de su reloj despertador.

Mierda, hasta el maldito reloj le hacía recordar la tonalidad de aquéllos ojos impresionantes.

Se giró nuevamente, su vista puesta por segunda vez en el techo.

Y sin siquiera saber el porqué, en su mente se preguntó como estaría en esos instantes el ex faraón.

¿Estaría bien o mal¿Estaría riendo como un tonto, o encerrado en su cuarto, completamente ajeno a los demás¿Estaría feliz, o triste?

_- Maldita sea, deja de pensar en estupideces Seto Kaiba.- _Se recriminó, fieramente.

Yami Motou era su rival... SU rival. Él no se preocupaba por sus rivales; al contrario, hacía lo imposible por destruirles.

Y con el faraón no sería la excepción... Era cierto que le admiraba y le consideraba su igual; pero aún así... él era su rival. Y a los rivales había que destruirlos. Yami Motou era su rival... Yami Motou debía ser acabado.

Tenía que vencerle, tenía que acabarle para así seguir siendo el mejor. Y ahora finalmente podría completar sus planes. Finalmente el título de mejor Duelista volvería a sus manos.

... finalmente se enfrentaría a la persona con la que siempre había anhelado luchar. No el estúpido enano de Motou, no sus estúpidos amiguitos descerebrados... Sólo el faraón.

Sólo él... Y nadie más.

Sonrió ligeramente, en su mente trazándose poco a poco el esquema a seguir... el plan para destronar finalmente al faraón de su reinado.

Lo atraería a sus redes, y finalmente le destruiría... para luego conquistar su título... Y volver a ser el mejor del mundo.

Seto Kaiba sonrió, esta vez amplia y maliciosamente; mientras su plan iba tomando forma, color y estructura en su mente...

Continuará...

_**Notas de la autora:**_

(1)_ Seto Kaiba: Como la mayoría sabe, la personalidad de Kaiba es una muy fría y solitaria, todo debido a su difícil niñez. En esta pequeña oración se puede ver como en realidad, a él no le interesa su felicidad personal, ya que dentro de él, tiene la creencia de que nunca podrá ser feliz porque desde pequeño le fue negado algo como el amor o la felicidad. Por el contrario, a pesar de esto, siempre observamos como Kaiba trata de proteger y de darle toda la felicidad posible a su hermanito, ya que para él, el único que merece ser completamente feliz es su hermano y por eso Kaiba lucha día tras día: con el propósito de lograr sus planes y de ver a Mokuba feliz y seguro._

(2_) En este fic, contrario al anterior que hice, Tea será una chica normal y a la que no le caerán más desgracias que las necesarias. Admito que al principio la chica me caía mal, con sus palabrerías de la amistad, pero tras leer uno de los mangas de Yu Gi Oh (oh, hermosa versión japonesa, corrompida por los americanos) me di cuenta que la chica es bastante lista, por no decir que no habla tanto sobre la amistad como en el anime de 4Kids. Así que en esta versión mejorada de mi otro fic, la trataré mejor._

(3) _Como algunos quizás notaron, he utilizado un horario de clases algo distinto al común. Habrán notado que Yugi y los demás chicos sólo tuvieron dos clases y luego una final luego del almuerzo. Esto lo basé en mi propio sistema escolar, el cual consta de 100 minutos por clase, 3 al día. Realmente no tengo idea de cómo es el horario y el programa escolar de las escuela de Japón, pero para beneficio tanto de la trama como del desarrollo del capítulo, puse el horario antes mencionado._

Notas sobre el piano y Yami:_ Bueno, esto fue algo "random" que surgió de mi loca imaginación. Me hallaba buscando una forma para que Yami pudiese distraerse de sus pesadillas y de sus problemas y me encontré que sería interesante que pudiese tocar piano ya que sinceramente, ni me lo imaginaba de pintor o cantante, dada su naturaleza reservada y callada. Así que le inventé lo del piano como un medio de escape para sus preocupaciones. Como esto no tiene base de Egipto ni nada por el estilo, los lectores pueden sostenerse de la hipótesis de que lo aprendió de algún lugar, ya que como saben a través del rompecabezas del milenio el podía ver y escuchar las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor. _

Apariencia de Yami: _Bueno, como habrán podido notar, en este fic. he combinado varias cosas. Primero, la apariencia de Yami la basé exclusivamente en su apariencia como faraón. (para referencias, favor ver caps. de las memorias del faraón, anime) ya que se veía súper lindo en ellas y además, cuando murió, murió con su cuerpo de faraón, así que así lo dejé. Otra nota son sus ojos: Sé que tanto en el anime como en el manga, Yami tiene los ojos violetas oscuro, pero mientras buscaba información en Internet, me topé con una página que describía a Yami ¡con los ojos carmesí! Además, vi el primer anime de Yu Gi Oh y en él, Yami tiene los ojos rojizos. Quizás este equivocada pero de verdad¡me gusta mucho el Yami de ojos carmesí! Se ve misterioso (por no decir guapísimo). (Me vino esta obsesión a raíz de ver el capi, de Oricalcos ¡Que guapo se veía Yami malo! Ohhh! Y esos ojos de tonalidad roja, eran hermosos! Jejeje!)._


	4. Chapter 4: Ice vs Fire

_Título: _Blood tears

_Autor: _Bluephoenix669

_Clasificación: _K+

_Parejas: _Seto/Yami

_Advertencia: _Tragedia, violencia y romance. Peleas verbales en POTENCIA.

PD- Yu Gi Oh ni sus personajes me pertenecen. No poseo ningún control sobre ellos. No gano nada con este fic, sólo su apoyo como lector el cual agradezco muchísimo. La trama y los personajes originales son creados por mí. Repudien el vil acto del plagio.

Espero que mi historia les siga gustando. Comentarios, críticas constructivas, saludos y quejas serán aceptados con alegría. ¡Apoyen a los escritores novatos! Gracias a ustedes, podemos crecer y ser mejores.

Agradecimientos a:

_Kira_ (Qué bueno que te haya gustado esta versión, y sí es algo más oscura, yo creo que hasta un poc más "real" por así decirlo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo).

_Darklyris: _Ohhh! Eres un amor! Pásame tu mail, debemos hablar! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me hizo feliz el día, me fascinó. Que bueno que te gusta esta versión, me siento muy feliz y si, puse al Yami algo más amargado, pero es por el bien del fic, el otro Yami de BT no me agradaba mucho, era muy _easygoing_ para mi gusto. Pues la parte de la resurrección, déjame decirte que peleé mucho con eso, ya que la primera no me gustó EN ABSOLUTO como quedó, por eso cree ésta, para darle más realidad a las cosas. Y pues lo de Tea, bueno, ya me harté de lanzarle insultos a la pobre, ya me cansa. Así que mejor la trato bien y pues que sólo le suceda las cosas malas que en realidad se merezca. Pues voy a ver si hago eso de Amor Yaoi ya que a veces se me hace muy difícil, por que no va a la par con la actualización de éste. Pero no te preocupes, que si acaso, aquí siempre estará.

PD- Me EN CAN TO tu poema de "La Profecía del Epitafio" Está hermosísimo. De veras que es una obra de arte. ¿Crees que podrías prestarme varias líneas del poema para hacer otro resumen de BT? Es que no me gusta el que tengo. Esta tan lindooo... Ohh! Imagina que hasta lo tengo grabado en mi compu, de veras me fascinó. Podrías ser mi colaboradora en el fic si quieres, me encantaría muchísimo. Muchos besos y abrazos, nos leemos luego! XDD!

_MagiDunkelheit: _Muchas gracias por tu review, de veras que me ayudaste mucho con eso de los puntos suspensivos XD. Y no te preocupes que pronto habrá mucha más angustia y sufrimientos Muahahahah!. Y por lo de tu fic, lo leeré, tenlo por seguro. Muchas gracias y abrazos!

_Yami224:_ Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo! Eres genial! Jejej XD! Me alegra que te guste, ojalá y te siga agradando! Besos y abrazos!

_Yuni Chan:_ Hola amiga! Espero que estes bien! Gracias por tus reviews y por tu ayuda incondicional! Se que siempre podre contar contigo! Gracias por otorgarme tu lida ayuda y amistad en esos momentos en los que estoy tan bloqueada que no me entra ni un sólo pensamiento! jejej, muchos abrazos y besos!

Ahora si, con el fic!!.

_**Chapter 4: Ice vs. Fire.**_

_Dos días después_

_Casa de los Motou._

Rugidos ensordecedores. Miles de lamentos desesperados.

Arenas bañadas en sangre. Fuego cayendo del cielo; relámpagos destruyendo ciudades; esferas de luz matando la vida. (1)

Cuerpos; miles de cuerpos tirados en la arena, rodeándole completamente.

Tanta destrucción, tanto dolor, tantas muertes y tanto mal.

No sabía como detener todo aquéllo. No sabía como callar los gritos. Lo único que sabía es que debía hacerlo. Porque esa era su misión en la vida.

Pero... era tanto. Y esos gritos que resonaban en su memoria le causaban tanto martirio. Se estaba muriendo de dolor.

_- ¡ATEM! ¡ATEM! ¡NO! ¡NO!_

_- ¡NO! ¡YAMI! ¡YAMI! _

- ¡Yami!-

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe; mientras su subconsciente ahogaba el grito que pugnaba por salir de su boca.

Ojos rubí permanecieron fijos en el techo, su mirada vacía; sintiendo como su respiración entrecortada le complicaba la tarea de vivir.

Giró la vista hacia la puerta, sintiéndose aliviado al escuchar los suaves golpeteos y la voz de Salomón.

- ¡Yami! ¡Es hora de despertar, muchacho! ¡La comida está lista!-

- Iré enseguida.- Respondió el joven, tratando de ocultar la debilidad de su voz.

- Te espero abajo, entonces.- Yami pudo escuchar los pasos del anciano alejarse; dejando todo nuevamente en silencio.

Se giró lo suficiente para observar el reloj a su lado, el cual anunciaba la llegada del mediodía.

Había dormido tanto; había soñado tanto. Y se sentía tan abatido, tan debilitado.

Los sueños no le habían dejado dormir en esos últimos días. Le estaban bombardeando la cabeza sin piedad. Eran tantos y todos juntos, tan bizarros e imposibles de descifrar.

No le había comentado a nadie (ni siquiera a Yugi) sobre ellos, pero intuía que su hikari comenzaba a darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal con él.

Porque ciertamente él mismo _sabía_ que existía algo malo en su persona. Lo llevaba sintiendo desde que había abierto los ojos por primera vez.

Lo supo en el instante en que despertó, en el instante en que sintió… en el instante en que a su mente comenzaron a llegar esas crueles pesadillas.

Pero sobre todo, sabía que había algo mal en él en el instante en que se había cortado al romper aquél espejo en el museo, para luego ver como toda su piel lastimada se curaba sola, sin intervención de nada o nadie...

Aún se preguntaba como era que lo había hecho. Le atacaba esa duda a cada momento. La tentación de romper algo más o hasta de tratar de cortarse "accidentalmente" acudía a su mente, sólo con el propósito de saber si _eso_ había sido real, o era fruto de su imaginación perturbada.

Pero nunca trataba nada… porque en su fuero interno le daba aprensión el saber. El conocer algo como eso.

Pero sobre todo, algo dentro de él tenía miedo. Miedo de saber que quizás no era humano, sino un monstruo; una especie de abominación.

Y… no deseaba eso. Él sólo deseaba ser normal; ser un humano en toda regla.

Vivir, sufrir, amar y morir. No deseaba nada más. No quería nada más.

Agitó el rostro, dirigiéndose a la ducha para tomar un largo baño. Luego de esto, trató de buscar entre su ropa algo que le sirviera para ese día.

Al fin y al cabo, hoy comenzaba a darle sus clases de piano a Mokuba. Debía presentarse de un modo formal a esa mansión; o eso suponía él.

Pero al ver que sus únicos atuendos ciertamente no poseían la formalidad que él buscaba, decidió mandar todo al traste y se puso los primeros jeans que encontró, la primera camisa con la que se topó y encima de esto, un cómodo abrigo gris oscuro.

Qué más daba. Él no era bueno en eso de los formalismos a la hora de vestir.

Tras peinarse un poco, salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, encontrándose inmediatamente a Salomón, sentado en la mesa, aguardando por su llegada.

Y aunque luego se sintió culpable, Yami agradeció internamente el que Yugi estuviese en esos instantes en la escuela.

Su hikari había tomado la costumbre de preguntarle a cada rato como se sentía, si dormía bien o si había recordado algo. Sabía que el joven sólo lo hacía con el fin de ayudarle, pero Yami sentía que no estaba preparado para contarle lo que pasaba por su mente.

No porque no confiara en él, al contrario; podía confiarle a Yugi su vida sin vacilar… Era sólo que sentía que el joven no estaría preparado para escuchar las cosas horribles que él soñaba. No quería traumatizarle con sus propios problemas.

- Buenas tardes.- Susurró Yami, sentándose en la mesa y otorgándole una débil sonrisa al anciano hombre.

- ¡Buenas tardes, hijo! ¿Dormiste bien?- Le preguntó el anciano, mientras le pasaba su plato de comida.

- Sí. Todo bien.- Mintió el joven, fijando su mirada en la enorme cantidad de arroz y carne que había en su plato.

- Te ves arreglado ¿Vas a salir?- Le preguntó curiosamente el hombre.

- Si. Hoy empiezo a darle clases a Mokuba.-

- Me alegro por ti, muchacho. Debes distraerte un poco. Te hace bien.-

- Gracias.- Murmuró Yami, comiendo algo de su plato.

Ambos charlaron por un breve espacio de tiempo; hablando sobre los duelos o sobre otras banalidades de poca importancia. Al cabo de un rato, Yami se levantó, recogió ambos platos y tras lavarlos y dejar todo en orden, enfiló hacia la salida, tomando de la pared sus llaves.

- Hasta luego, abuelo Salomón.- Musitó el joven mientras guardaba las llaves en su abrigo.

- ¿Estás seguro que sabes el camino, Yami?- Le preguntó el abuelo, preocupado.

- Si, conozco el camino.-

- En ese caso... cuídate mucho, hijo.-

El joven asintió en silencio, para luego salir del lugar.

Afuera el sol brillaba con su usual esplendor, oculto por varias algodonosas nubes blancuzcas. La gente iba y venía, con distintas expresiones en sus rostros, hablando entre ellos o sólo caminando.

Al instante de salir, Yami se subió la capucha de su abrigo, la cual ocultó completamente su cabello y parte de su rostro. Colocó las manos en sus bolsillos, y emprendió el camino, observando ligeramente a su alrededor.

Finalmente, se detuvo en una intersección y tomó uno de los taxis que por ahí pasaban. Yugi le había advertido que era posible que tuviese que tomar uno.

El viaje se le hizo lento y pesado. Su mirada a cada momento vagaba por las afueras del cristal... su mente se ponía a divagar en ocasiones.

Finalmente, luego de varios minutos el taxista se detuvo frente a una enorme mansión de majestuosa entrada. Yami descendió del coche y tras pagarle al hombre, permaneció de pie frente al imponente lugar, sus ojos curiosos.

Nunca había notado lo... hermosa que era esa casa. Simpre que la había visto, había sido por los ojos de Yugi. Y nunca había sido una imagen tan perfecta como la que ahora veía.

Unas altísimas rejas de metal negro impedían el paso, protegiendo aquélla hermosa mansión de paredes blancas; ventanales que brillaban como plata; jardines de pasto esmeralda y flores de extraña y maravillosa procedencia.

Pero a pesar de toda aquélla belleza, existía algo en ese lugar que irradiaba tanta soledad. Era como una belleza falsa, fría.

Con cautela se acercó a las rejas, notando al instante un pequeño objeto negro adherido a una de las columnas, el cual lentamente se giraba hacia él.

Observó fijamente el aparato, una de sus cejas levemente arqueadas. ¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿Por qué le miraba?

Pero no pudo seguir pensando en ello ya que repentinamente, las enormes rejas se abrieron ante él, dejándole pasar.

El joven parpadeó, ligeramente sorprendido, para luego entrar y caminar por una larga callecita que terminaba en unas escaleras que conducían a la puerta de la mansión.

Cuando finalmente se encontró frente a la enorme puerta de madera pulida y brillante, pensó que quizás había hecho mal en aceptar todo eso.

Pero ya no podía retractarse... además, necesitaba despejarse en algo. ¿Y qué mejor que la música?

Tocó la puerta y al instante, una pequeña mujer vestida de negro y blanco le recibió, una amigable sonrisa en su rostro.

- Buenas tardes, señora. Soy...- Pero Yami no pudo terminar, ya que la mujer le había cortado en seco, tomándole de una de las muñecas.

-¡Oh! Tu debes ser el instructor de piano del señorito Mokuba. ¡Pero qué jovencito eres! Creí que contrataría a alguien con edad.- Sin esperar respuesta, la mujer le hizo entrar a la mansión, soltándole cuando ambos ya se hallaban en el interior.

Acto seguido, la mujer procedió a mirarle evaluadoramente, ante lo cual Yami no pudo evitar avergonzarse.

- Eres un jovencito precioso... e inusual. Ya veo porqué el Sr. Kaiba te contrató.

¿No eres de aquí, verdad?-

- Mmm. No, soy de Egipto.- Susurró el chico, diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- Ahora comprendo. Ustedes los extranjeros son gente muy exótica.- La mujer le sonrió maternalmente, para luego guiarle por un amplio vestíbulo hacia las escaleras.

- Los Sres. se encuentran en la sala superior.- Tras decir esto, la mujer le condujo escaleras arriba, para luego llevarle por un largo pasillo en penumbras, hasta detenerse frente a una gran puerta de madera.

- Aquí es, joven. Muy buena suerte.- Susurró la mujer, para luego volver a sonreirle y darse la vuelta, dejando al joven solo en el amplio pasillo.

Yami cerró los ojos por unos instantes y, tras un momento de auto- reflexión, tocó la puerta.

Un seco _"Adelante" _fue lo único que recibió como respuesta.

Concentrándose en su tarea, el joven ingresó al lugar; un amplio despacho de paredes oscuras y moderna decoración, en el cual destacaba un hermoso piano de cola y varias armas de combate pegadas a las paredes.

Y a pesar de toda la tensión que sentía, no pudo evitar observar todo aquéllo con algo de sorpresa.

Era todo tan frío y al mismo tiempo tan hermoso.

Dejó de observar el lugar y se fijó sólo en las dos personas que se hallaban mirándole en esos instantes. Uno con fría indiferencia, el otro con alegre simpatía.

- Llegas tarde, Motou.- Fue la helada bienvenida de Seto Kaiba, el cual le observaba con aquéllos ojos azules; sobrecogedores, intimidantes.

Pero ciertamente ese tipo de intimidación no le funcionó en absoluto, ya que el joven de ojos carmesí le devolvió al instante la mirada, sus propios ojos refulgiendo misteriosamente bajo la tenue luz del despacho.

- Llegué en el momento acordado, Seto Kaiba; no antes, no después.- Susurró Yami de vuelta, su tono delicadamente mordaz.

- Eso no es lo que dice mi reloj, Motou.- Contraatacó Kaiba, su ceño levemente fruncido.

Yami estuvo tentado a replicar con unas palabras poco agradables, pero decidió mantenerse en silencio. No se rebajaría a pelear por trivialidades como ésa.

- Piensa lo que quieras, Kaiba.-

- ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! ¿Por qué siempre que se ven comienzan a discutir?- Exclamó Mokuba.-

Los jóvenes mayores callaron, observando a Mokuba.

- Mucho mejor. Ahora si puedo saludar ¡Hola Yami! ¿Cómo has estado?- Le preguntó Mokuba, sonriente y sin percatarse como tras él, su hermano rodaba los ojos, exasperado.

- Muy bien, Mokuba. ¿Y tú?- Contestó el joven, relajando un poco sus atractivas facciones.

- Bien contento. Quiero comenzar ya; tengo la ilusión de aprender finalmente a tocar ese piano. Nunca antes he podido hacerlo; a mi hermano le da con despedir siempre a mis maestros; dice que son incompetentes.- Dijo Mokuba, sonriendo emocionadamente.

- Es que _eran_ personas incompetentes, Mokuba. Pero vamos a ver, quizás Motou sea bueno... u otro incompetente para añadir a la lista.- Susurró Kaiba con su usual tono desagradable.

Yami no se enfureció, mucho menos se desmoralizó ante esas agrias palabras; simplemente ojeó sus alrededores.

- Nunca he sido incompetente en las cosas que hago, Kaiba. Y por todas tus experiencias de duelos contra mí, deberías saberlo perfectamente.- Susurró luego de un tiempo, sus ojos desafiantes puestos en el CEO.

Éste entrecerró sus ojos, respondiendo al desafío con su mirada fría e intimidante.

Mokuba, previendo que si no hacía algo se desataría un caos, intervino con una de sus sencillas sonrisas.

- Bueno, ¿Con qué empezamos?- Exclamó el chico, cortando momentáneamente el contacto visual entre los dos jóvenes.

- Debo entender que aquí será donde te daré las clases.- Preguntó Yami, tratando de recuperar algo de su antigua calma.

El jovencito asintió, alegre.

- Si. Aquí me enseñarás a tocar. Mi hermano también estará con nosotros, para monitorear mi progreso.- Ante la mirada de confusión de Yami, el CEO se aclaró la garganta, una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

- Sólo quiero asegurarme de que serás alguien lo suficientemente competente como para enseñarle a Mokuba. No me interesa nada más.- Comentó el ojiazul.

- Haz lo que desees.- Murmuró Yami, aparentado indiferencia.

- Siempre lo hago, Motou.-

Yami rodó los ojos, irritado. Kaiba quería molestarle, de eso no había duda. Quería que perdiera la paciencia.

Pero le demostraría lo capaz que podía llegar a ser; le borraría la sonrisita burlona del rostro. Si deseaba quedarse, que lo hiciera; a él no le molestaba; mucho menos le intimidaba su presencia.

- Bien. ¿Algo más que quieran informarme antes de comenzar?- Preguntó Yami, observando seriamente a Kaiba.

- Las clases las darás los viernes, sábados y domingos. Viernes a esta hora y los fines de semana a las ocho de la mañana. ¿Entendido, Motou?- Le informó Kaiba.

- ¿Ocho de la mañana? ¿No es muy temprano?- Susurró Yami, parpadeando ligeramente.

- No, no lo será; porque tú te quedarás aquí esos días.- Le dijo Mokuba, dando brinquitos alegres.

Ya su hermano le había informado esa mañana sobre su idea de dejar que Yami se quedara en la mansión los días que le diera las clases. Personalmente, a él le había parecido una idea fabulosa, ya que así tendría a alguien más con quién compartir y jugar. Le agradaba Yami, era alguien serio pero amigable.

Pero algo que ciertamente le intrigaba era por qué su hermano había venido con esa idea. Seto nunca había permitido que alguien se quedase en la mansión; odiaba las visitas. Mokuba llegó a preguntarse si en realidad era algún tipo de plan que su hermano se traía entre manos.

Ojalá que no fuese algo como eso; no deseaba que su hermano y Yami terminasen arrancándose la cabeza mutuamente.

Por su parte, Yami había permanecido en silencio, asimilando lo dicho por Mokuba. En su rostro formándose un leve rastro de conmoción.

- ¿Qué?- Musitó el joven, aturdido. Parpadeó varias veces, para luego retomar la compostura.- ¿Quedarme en esta casa los días que le dé clases a Mokuba?-

- Así es. Me sorprende ver que entendiste, Motou.- Susurró Kaiba, complacido.

Pero a Yami no le interesó en absoluto la escondida ofensa tras esas palabras, sólo permaneció en silencio, asimilando todo aquéllo.

Una sensación desconocida comenzó a diseminarse por su pecho. Se sentía como si de un momento a otro fuese a ahogarse.

No, él no podía vivir en ese lugar. No debía.

Vivir junto a su Némesis; su rival. Vivir en un lugar que no conocía.

Pero sobre todo, atenerse a que sus pesadillas fuesen descubiertas por la persona que menos deseaba que las descubriese.

Le horrorizaba el pensar que alguien pudiese enterarse de los horribles sueños que tenía todos los días.

- ¡No!- Exclamó de golpe, alterado. Fijó su vista en el rostro sorprendido de Mokuba; en la mirada inquisitiva de Kaiba.

Y se preguntó mentalmente si todo aquéllo no era más que un simple desafío por parte de Kaiba. A fin de cuentas, uno podía esperar algo como eso por parte del CEO. Su naturaleza competitiva era muy conocida por Yami.

Pero aún así... era un reto muy arriesgado para él.

- ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme en este lugar?- Preguntó Yami luego de unos instantes de silencio.

- Simple, Motou. Quiero que te dediques a enseñarle a mi hermano como se debe. Tendrás un salario envidiable, todos los beneficios marginales y otros servicios cubiertos por mi empresa. Lo único que se te pide es que enseñes bien y que permanezcas en esta casa los días indicados.- Comentó Kaiba, utilizando ese tono mecánico que tanto adoptaba al hacer negocios.

Yami cerró los ojos, pensativo.

Si aceptaba, tendría todo lo necesario para vivir cómodamente. Podría ayudar a Yugi y al abuelo en sus cosas. Podría pagar los estudios de Yugi, ayudar a Salomón a expandir la tienda.

Lo único que tendría que hacer era convivir con Kaiba y Mokuba los viernes, sábados y domingos. No podía ser tan malo.

¡Oh Ra! ¿Qué estaba pensando? Sería horrible.

No podría con todo eso.

No, no podía ponerse con negativismo; el podría con todo eso. Él siempre lograba lo que se proponía.

Si Kaiba lo que deseaba era molestarle, se aseguraría de que el tiro le saliese por la culata. Le demostraría que podía con eso y con mucho más.

Pero aún así, a pesar de todo lo que se dijo internamente, Yami no pudo evitar sentir como una leve punzada se instalaba en su pecho.

Le dolía; esa punzada le dolía como si un pequeño puñal se hubiese clavado de golpe en su pecho. No sabía qué significaba esa sensación; no podía siquiera identificar el origen pero ciertamente, sabía el porqué.

... le dolía que Kaiba sólo pensase en hacerle la vida imposible. Le dolía sus ásperas contestaciones; su mirada fría. Sus ojos que parecían mirarle con resentimiento, odio u algo de igual intesidad.

¿Pero porqué sentía dolor ante eso? No lograba enteder nada. No lograba comprender el porqué de ese dolor. ¿Porqué se sentía así?

Respiró hondo, apartando aquéllos confusos pensamientos de su mente. Luego los analizaría con más calma, ahora no era el momento, mucho menos el lugar indicado.

- Esta bien. Acepto el trato; me quedaré el tiempo que se necesite.-

- Perfecto. Llamaré a tu casa para informarles y para que Yugi te traiga lo necesario.- Sugirió Mokuba, para luego salir del despacho.

- ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme, Kaiba?- Susurró el joven, aprentando una calma que no poseía.

- No; nada por ahora, Motou.- Dijo el CEO, una sonrisa desdeñosa en su rostro.

Yami le observó por unos segundos; por su mente pasando la descabellada idea de brincarle encima al CEO y rasguñarle todo su rostro de porcelana.

Pero desechó al instante la idea; él no era un loco maniático.

Giró sobre sus pasos y sin siquiera prestar atención al otro joven, se sentó en el banco que había frente al hermoso piano, a la vez que abría la tapa y comenzaba a tocar las teclas.

- ¿A eso llamas música, faraón? A mí me suena más a un concierto de pájaros chillones.- Comentó el CEO fríamente.

- Yo no cuestiono tu trabajo, Kaiba; deja de cuestionar el mío.- Contraatacó Yami, indiferente.

El CEO no puedo evitar enfurecerse ante esa falta de respeto. Nadie se había atrevido a hablarle de esa forma ¡A él!

Y ahora venía ese _concentrado de muerto _a replicarle ¡en su propia casa y en su cara! Era inaudito.

Quiso levartarse y sacudirle; decirle algunas de sus célebres palabras, capaces de destruir hasta al más valiente. Pero se detuvo, analizando mejor las cosas.

No podía dejar que sus instintos se apoderaran de su mente. Debía pensar bien antes de actuar. Debía seguir al pie de la letra su idea. No dejaría que Motou le destruyese el plan que llevaba creando.

El silencio reinó por unos instantes en el lugar, sólo roto por las continuas tonadas del piano.

Al cabo de un rato, Mokuba entró nuevamente a la sala, llevando consigo unas mantas.

- Todo resuelto; Yugi al principio se mostró algo reticente pero logré convencerlo. Vendrá luego a traerte tus cosas; me manda a decirte que te cuides y que procures no pelear mucho con mi hermano.- Dijo Mokuba, arropándose con una de las mantas y poniendo la otra en el suelo, en donde se sentó cómodamente.

Yami soltó un leve resoplido; Kaiba frunció el ceño notablemente.

- ¿Todo resuelto, entonces?- Ante la afirmación del jovencito, Yami prosiguió- Bien Mokuba, quiero que en este instante comiences a relajarte. Antes de comenzar estas clases debemos establecer una rutina de auto relajación; esto es muy importante para que puedas concentrarte más en la materia.- El jovencito hizo lo que Yami le pedía, ante la atenta mirada de su hermano mayor.

- Cierra tus ojos; relájate. Para tocar el piano es necesario un cierto nivel de relajación. Quiero que olvides todas tus preocupaciones y te concentres en este instante, nada más. Quiero que me digas como te sientes.-

- Pues yo me siento... muy alegre, algo hiperactivo.-

- ¿Te sientes alegre? Pues entonces deja que esa alegría te recorra el cuerpo, te llene. Deja que fluya por tus venas. Recuerda que la música es la válvula que expresa tus sentimientos más escondidos.- Susurró Yami, sin siquiera entender por completo de donde salían las palabras que pronunciaba.

_Deben ser parte de mi sub conciente, el cual comienza a despertar después de tanto tiempo en el olvido._

Mokuba asintió ante esto, concentrándose lo más posible. Durante más o menos media hora hubo un silencio relajante, cómodo.

- Ya… Listo- Susurró finalmente el jovencito.

- Muy bien. Como debes saber, la música es uno de los medios por el cual el ser humano puede descargar todos sus problemas. La música nos ayuda a relajarnos, a pensar mejor. Logra liberarnos de las cadenas que nos atan, por un motivo u otro. ¿Comprendes esto, Mokuba?- El jovencito asintió, reflexionando las palabras dichas por el joven.

- Entonces, si la música es un medio para liberarnos. ¿De qué estabas tratando de liberarte aquélla vez que tocaste en la escuela?- Preguntó el chico, reflexivamente.

Yami dejó de tocar de golpe, alzando su rostro para mirar a Mokuba; Kaiba no levantó su mirada, pero aún así prestó atención a lo dicho por su hermano.

- Eso no es parte de nuestra clase, Mokuba.- Susurró el joven, agachando ligeramente su rostro, una expresión indescifrable en sus ojos.

- Pero Yami, deseo comprender. ¿No dices que para tocar melodías se necesitan sentimientos? Quiero entender mejor ese aspecto.- Replicó el jovencito testarudamente.

- ¿En realidad quieres enteder, Mokuba?- El jovencito asintió, muy interesado.- Lo que yo sentía en aquéllos instantes... era mucha tristeza; rabia, desesperación. Eran muchas cosas unidas, pero con ellas logré tocar una melodía porque eran sentimientos que en esos instantes me consumían.-

- ¿Y por qué te sentías así?- Preguntó Mokuba, sin dejar de mirar al joven.

Éste desvió su mirada unos segundos; en su rostro formándose lentamente una de las sonrisas más tristes que Kaiba hubiese visto alguna vez impresa en un ser humano. Una sonrisa que se grabó en su mente; una sonrisa que ocasionó que su pecho se contrajera en un inexplicable espasmo.

- Eso es algo que no viene al caso, Mokuba. Bien, prosigamos.-

Las próximas dos horas Yami estuvo afinando con Mokuba los pasos más sencillos para aprender a controlar los sentimientos; la forma de expresarlos en melodías y las distintas tonadas que se podían sacar, acorde con los sentimientos de la persona en esos momentos.

Al final de la clase, tanto Mokuba como el propio Kaiba habían quedado gratamente satisfechos con los resultados de las enseñanzas de Yami. La clase era una muy poco usual, de eso no había duda, pero no por ello había sido menos entretenida o educativa.

- Creo que esto es todo por hoy… Mañana comenzaremos de lleno a practicar lo que hoy te he enseñado, así que prepárate bien, Mokuba.-

- ¡Claro que sí, Yami! Esta clase me gustó mucho. Los maestros que tuve antes eran tan aburridos. En cambio tu clase me anima, es bien relajada.- Exclamó Mokuba, complacido.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado; es un placer ser tu maestro. Eres un chico aplicado e inteligente. Ya verás que muy pronto lograrás tocar este piano y todos los que te encuentres en el camino.- Susurró Yami, dejando entrever una leve sonrisa repleta de sinceridad.

- Ven conmigo, Yami. Te mostraré donde dormirás.- Le dijo Mokuba. El joven asintió, para luego irse tras el chico, dándole una breve mirada al

CEO, el cual se la devolvió; sus azules ojos siguiéndole aún después de que Yami había apartado los suyos.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron por el largo pasillo en penumbras, Mokuba enseñándole de vez en cuando las obras de arte que se hallaban colgando de las paredes.

Finalmente, ambos se detuvieron frente a una hermosa puerta de roble pulido.

- Espero que la habitación te guste. La utilizamos para los huéspedes, pero como aquí no viene nunca nadie... Bueno, espero que estés cómodo. Si necesitas algo nos avisas. Linda te buscará cuando esté lista la cena.-

- Gracias Mokuba.

- No hay de qué.- Tras esto, el joven pelinegro se fue, dejando a Yami solo frente a la puerta.

Éste sin más la abrió, encontrándose de frente con una enorme habitación de paredes rojo oscuro; una enorme cama de sábanas de seda se hallaba en el centro, a los lados dos pequeñas mesitas de roble. Un gran armario se hallaba ubicado en la pared contigua, junto a un sofá y un espejo enorme, además de una puerta que seguramente daba al baño.

Yami no pudo evitar abrir la boca ligeramente ante tal despliegue de magnificencia ¡era un cuarto enorme, lleno de cosas... enormes!

Cerró la puerta tras él, observando todo a su alrededor para luego sentarse con suma cautela en el borde de la cama, sintiendo al instante la sedosa suavidad de las sábanas.

Se echó sobre ella, cerrando los ojos y dejándose arrastrar por la suavidad de aquéllas sábanas...

No supo cuánto descansó, o si simplemente se había dormido; lo único que logró percibir fue el repentino golpeteo que venía del exterior.

Abriendo de golpe sus ojos, se levantó como un resorte de la cama, para luego detenerse en seco, ligeramente turbado. Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, en donde el golpeteo volvió a sonar.

Se acercó y la abrió un poco; sólo para ver el amigable rostro de la mujer que le había recibido esa mañana.

- Sr. la cena está lista. Los señores le esperan abajo en 10 minutos. Sus cosas acaban de llegar; si me permite...- Ahí Yami notó como la mujer cargaba a duras penas con una gran maleta.

Al instante se hizo a un lado, para luego tomar la maleta de mano de la mujer, musitando un leve _"gracias"._

- Gracias a usted, joven. Esa maleta era demasiado pesada para mí.- Tras decir esto, la mujer le sonrió ligeramente.- ¿Desea algo, Sr. Motou?-

- Eh... ¿Cómo llego al comedor?- Preguntó Yami, mientras colocaba la maleta encima de la cama.

- Si desea, puedo esperarle y así le llevo hasta allá.- Sugirió la mujer. Yami asintió en silencio, viendo como la mujer salía de la habitación.

Por su parte, el joven se dio una breve ducha, para luego vestirse con unos simples mahones y una camisa roja. Se peinó un poco el cabello, se quitó los rastros de sueño del rostro y salió del cuarto, viendo al instante al ama de llaves, la cual le aguardaba a un lado de la puerta.

- Disculpe la tardanza.- Musitó el joven al llegar hacia ella.

- No tiene de qué disculparse, joven. ¡Ah! Y llámeme Linda, no usted ni nada de eso.- Le dijo la mujer, sonriente.

El joven asintió en silencio, para luego seguir a la mujer por el largo pasillo. Bajaron las escaleras, cruzaron varios pasillos y finalmente llegaron ante una gran puerta doble.

- Aquí es el comedor. Entre usted, yo tengo que volver a las cocinas para dar los últimos toques a la comida. Le recomiendo que trate de sentarse lo más cerca a los señores; la mesa es muy grande y sería descortés sentarse tan alejado.- Le recomendó la mujer.

- ¿No puedo evitarlo?- Preguntó Yami.

- Si lo deseas, puedes sentarte lejos si así te sientes más cómodo, pero no creo que eso le agrade al Sr. Kaiba.- Los ojos de Yami parecieron brillar maliciosamente por unos instantes.

- Gracias, Linda.-

- No hay de qué, joven. Ahora entre, que pronto la cena se servirá.- Tras esto, la mujer se dio media vuelta y se fue en dirección contraria.

Por su parte, Yami abrió la puerta, entrando a un amplio comedor de paredes marrón, con una larga mesa de madera brillante y, colgando del techo, una reluciente lámpara de araña, la cual lanzaba destellos de cristal por todos los recónditos espacios de la habitación.

Vio a Mokuba y a Kaiba reunidos ya en la mesa, uno cerca del otro, observándole desde la distancia.

- Por fin llegaste, Motou.- Susurró Kaiba gélidamente. A su lado Mokuba le sonrió alegremente, agitando una mano.

Yami le devolvió el gesto al chico, para luego acercarse a la mesa, tomar una de las sillas más alejadas y sentarse en ella. Al instante Mokuba miró a su hermano con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro, mientras el CEO arrugaba el ceño notablemente.

- ¿Acaso no te enseñaron modales, Motou?- Comentó Kaiba fríamente.

- Sé lo necesario sobre los modales, pero en estos instantes no tengo ganas de utilizarlos.-

- ¿Cómo te atreves...- Masculló Kaiba, irritado.

- Vamos a aclarar algo, Seto Kaiba. Sé que trabajo para tí, también sé que estoy en una casa que no me pertenece; pero no por eso tengo que seguir al pie de la letra lo que tú ordenes. Yo no soy como tus otros empleados; a mí tú no me vienes a dar órdenes.- Puntualizó Yami, haciendo rodar uno de los cubiertos entre sus dedos.

Por primera vez en su vida, Kaiba se sentía realmente conmocionado.

Nadie. Nadie jamás se había atrevido a hablarle de una manera tan orgullosa, tan prepotente.

Sintió unas ganas enormes de levantarse, tomar a aquél maldito prepotente y ahorcarle con sus propias manos.

Estaba yendo muy lejos, demasiado. Si alguna otra persona se hubiese atrevido a llegar tan lejos, lo hubiese destruido en esos instantes.

Pero no haría nada. No ahora.

Ya más tarde se vengaría; y sería una cruel y dulce venganza.

No comentó nada; no hizo ningún sonido; ninguna expresión se dejó entrever en sus ojos o en su rostro. Sólo movió ligeramente su cuello, para luego chasquear sus dedos.

Al instante, media docena de sirvientes llegaron ante la mesa, todos con distintos platos repletos de comida, los cuales fueron sirviendo en cada uno de los platos.

La cena transcurrió silenciosamente, sólo el sonido de los cubiertos al chocar contra los platos era audible.

Luego de un tiempo Mokuba, harto al parecer de tanto silencio, comenzó a hablar sobre su día en la escuela. Todo iba bien, hasta que el jovencito llegó a un momento en el transcurso de su día, en el cual un chico mayor le había retado a un duelo durante el recreo:

- ... el chico tenía una defensa muy buena; pero fue fácil ganarle gracias al renace el monstruo que tenía en mi mano. Con él pude sacar de nuevo a mi dragón y atacarle directamente.- Contó el chico, emocionado.

- Parece que utilizaste unas buenas tácticas, Mokuba. Te felicito. Aunque te he dicho que sólo debes buscar a duelistas de tu calibre, no a fracasados. Y ciertamente, ese chiquillo era un fracasado ¿no es cierto, Motou?- Cuestionó Kaiba, tanto él como Mokuba dirigiendo sus miradas hacia Yami, el cual se hallaba algo pensativo.

- No puedes dejarte llevar por las apariencias, Kaiba. Recuerdo que la primera vez que me viste, creías que yo era un fracasado... y hasta este momento te he pateado el trasero en innumerables ocasiones.-

Kaiba frunció el ceño, molesto.

- Quizás sea cierto, Motou; no voy a negarlo. Pero la próxima vez no será así. La próxima vez ganaré y reclamaré lo que desde siempre ha sido mío.-

Mokuba observaba el intercambio de palabras entre su hermano y Yami con una leve sonrisa. Le encantaba verlos peleándose de esa forma; era muy entretenido. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que no los escuchaba profiriéndose insultos; amenazas o discursos.

Y aunque Mokuba nunca lo llegó a expresar externamente por temor a cómo pudiesen reaccionar tanto Yami como su hermano; dentro de sí sabía que esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro; aunque quizás nunca lo llegasen a admitir.

- Eso no creo que sea posible, Kaiba. Aún si tuviesemos un duelo y llegases a vencerme, no podrías reclamar el título, ya que realmente, el que lo ostenta es Yugi, no yo.- Susurró Yami tranquilamente.

Kaiba elevó una de sus cejas, una fría sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Crees que me voy a creer una insensatez como esa? Yo no soy tonto, Motou. Sé perfectamente que eras tú el que luchaba en todos aquéllos duelos; el que ganó todos aquéllos duelos. Por lo tanto, el título te pertenece a ti, no al enano.- Yami frunció el ceño, indignado.

- Primero: se llama Yugi; no enano. Segundo: En aquél tiempo yo era sólo un espíritu que lograba manifestarse a través de Yugi, alguien que sólo estaba interesado en ayudar a su portador; alguien a quien no le importaba (y sigue sin importarle) ese maldito título. Si en realidad quieres reclamarlo, vé a donde Yugi, pídele un duelo ¡y listo!- Dijo Yami, ligeramente irritado.

- Yo no quiero un duelo con Yugi, quiero un duelo contigo, Motou. Tú eres el que me has vencido, no ese enano.- Exclamó Kaiba, furioso.

- Si en realidad quieres pelear conmigo; vas a tener que esperar hasta que el infierno se congele, Kaiba.-

- ¡Lo que sucede es que tienes miedo! ¡Admítelo! ¡Sabes que mi baraja te destrozará!-

- ¡Uy! ¡Esto se va a poner feo!- Susurró Mokuba, mordiéndose el labio.

El rostro de Yami se tensó; sus ojos chispearon de enojo.

- ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nadie y menos a ti, Seto Kaiba! ¡Y me importa un bledo tu maldita baraja! ¿Quieres ese título?, ¡Pues ve y pelea con Yugi, no conmigo!-

- ¡Yugi no podría conmigo! ¡Lo vencería en menos de un segundo! ¡Ese enano no es capaz de aguantar mi baraja! ¡Si no hubiese sido por ti, jamás hubiese llegado siquiera al reino de Pegasus!

- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yugi era muy capaz de pelear duelo de monstruos antes de que yo apareciera! -

- ¿Crees que voy a creerte eso? ¡Sin tu ayuda Yugi no hubiese llegado tan lejos! ¡Lo habrían hecho trizas en menos de un segundo! ¡Admite que Motou hubiese fracasado de no ser por tu ayuda!- Exclamó Kaiba.

Mokuba y los sirvientes que se hallaban cerca observaban la pelea como si de un partido de tenis se tratara, virando la cabeza a un lado y a otro.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Yugi fue y es muy capaz de salir adelante, aún sin mi ayuda! ¡Lo que sucede es que tú no quieres admitir tu derrota! ¡No quieres admitir que perdiste! ¡Y ni yo, ni Yugi fuimos los responsables! ¡Sólo fue tu egocentrismo, tu prepotencia y tu falta de fé lo que te hizo perder!- Soltó Yami, levantándose furiosamente de la silla.

Kaiba también se levantó de su silla, arrojando violentamente la servilleta a un lado y mirando con intensa rabia al joven de ojos carmesí.

Y fue gracias a esa rabia y al coraje que sentía al ver al faraón defendiendo a Yugi, que Kaiba dejó escapar las palabras que más tarde se arrepentiría de haber pronunciado:

- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Todo habría sido mejor si ese enano jamás te hubiese encontrado! ¡Si jamás hubieses intervenido en mi vida! ¡Yo seguiría siendo el mejor duelista; seguiría siendo invencible! ¡Habría sido mejor si hubieses desaparecido; que jamás hubieses existido! ¡MI VIDA SERIA MUCHO MEJOR SI TE ESFUMARAS, MALDITO MUERTO! - Gritó Kaiba, cegado de rabia.

Al instante de haber pronunciado esas últimas palabras, el CEO calló; dándose cuenta del grave error que había cometido.

Mokuba abrió sus ojos como platos; mirando a su hermano; sin poder creer que aquéllas palabras tan inhumanamente crueles hubiesen salido de la boca del joven.

Por otro lado, Yami había permanecido inmóvil; sus ojos fijos en Kaiba; su rostro palidecido.

No bajó la mirada, no dejó de mirar los ojos de Kaiba. No hizo ningún movimiento, ni demostró algún cambio en la expresión de su rostro.

Pero en su interior, un torbellino de horribles sensaciones le sacudía con violencia. Podía sentir como si cientos de púas se clavaran en su pecho, impidiéndole respirar; perforándole los pulmones, el corazón, el alma.

Sentía tanto dolor, era tan fuerte; no podía respirar. Sentíase desangrar por dentro.

Pero a pesar de todo, siguió observando al CEO, con sus ojos oscurecidos, con su rostro cadavérico; enfrentándose a aquélla frialdad que irradiaba aquél jóven de azules ojos.

- Si querías que muriera ¿Por qué me ayudaste?- Yami se detuvo, tratando de respirar.- ¿Crees que soy feliz ahora? ¡Crees acaso que esto es fácil! ¡Que es sencillo despertarse cada noche con el recuerdo de una pesadilla horrible en tu memoria! ¡Ver como la gente se me muere frente a los ojos! ¡No, no lo es! ¡Preferiría mil veces estar muerto y pudriéndome en el infierno a tener que soportar los gritos que escucho y la sangre que veo; a tener que ver a Yugi, a mis padres, a ti… todos muertos.- Lo último Yami lo dijo en un susurro; sus ojos desviándose de los de Kaiba.

Todos en la mesa se habían quedado mudos al escuchar lo que había dicho el joven. Mokuba se veía muy asustado; los sirvientes se miraban entre sí, preocupados.

Kaiba no apartaba la mirada de Yami; su rostro imperturbable, pero sus ojos delatando la conmoción que en esos instantes sentía.

- No puedo seguir aquí.- Susurró Yami, dándose la vuelta para irse.

- Espera; ¡detente, Motou!- Exclamó Kaiba, observando con un leve rastro de preocupación al joven.

Pero Yami no pareció hacerle caso; ya que siguió su camino.

Se sentía mal, muy mal. Y no entendía porqué. ¿Por qué se sentía de ese modo? ¿Por qué sentía como si de un momento a otro se fuese a morir de dolor?

No entendía; no entendía. No podía comprender todo aquéllo. No podía entender por qué las palabras de ese arrogante le habían hecho tanto mal.

Se detuvo antes de llegar a la salida, llevándose una mano a la frente. Un leve gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir como su cabeza se le partía literalmente en dos por el dolor. Trató de emprender nuevamente el camino, testarudamente.

... pero se detuvo al sentir como su pecho se contraía. Sintió ganas de vomitar, de toser. Las fuerzas parecían abandonarle, pero aún así se mantuvo en pie.

No escuchó los gritos de Mokuba; ni siquiera la voz de Kaiba gritando su nombre con preocupación; sólo se mantuvo en donde estaba, sintiéndose morir.

Tosió una y otra vez, sintiendo como algo le subía desde el pecho. Finalmente lo dejó salir, colocando una de sus manos en su boca. Y sintió como al instante la mano se llenaba de una sustancia viscosa, la cual se escurrió rápidamente entre sus dedos. Tembloroso, despegó la mano.

El aire abandonó completamente sus pulmones al ver como toda ésta se hallaba cubierta de un líquido rojo, el cual se escurría entre sus dedos, cayendo lentamente al suelo.

Tenía su mano bañada en sangre. Su sangre, su propia sangre.

No se sintió con fuerzas para pensar en algo más; no pudo sentir nada más. Lo único que supo fue que el dolor se hizo tan intenso, que logró sumirle en la inconciencia.

Y esperó sentir el doloroso impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo; pero éste nunca llegó. Al contrario, lo único que pudo percibir antes de sumirse en la horrible oscuridad fue la sensación de dos brazos fuertes que le sostenían; y el reflejo de dos ojos azules, observándole desde las tinieblas de su mente neblinosa.

_Kaiba POV_

- ¡Motou, deténte por un demonio!- Volvió a gritar, esta vez algo nervioso.

Pero éstas palabras sólo provocaron que el otro joven siguiese su camino, ignorándole por completo.

Odiaba que le ignorasen cuando daba una orden.

Vio como el joven, luego de un tiempo, se detenía a pocos metros de la puerta para llevarse una temblorosa mano a la frente.

A su lado, Mokuba se mordió el labio y luego le miró, muy asustado.

- Seto, creo que Yami no está bien.-

Él opinaba lo mismo, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta. Ciertamente aquél rostro palidecido no auguraba nada bueno.

Lentamente salió de la mesa, caminando hacia donde se hallaba el otro joven. Pudo ver como Yami comenzaba a toser una y otra vez, una de sus temblorosas manos cubriendo su boca.

Y al ver como despegaba nuevamente su mano, ahora repleta de sangre,

Kaiba no pudo evitar detenerse en seco, impactado.

Tenía sangre en las manos. Sangre que había salido de su boca.

No hizo falta el grito aterrado de Mokuba, ni los gemidos de sorpresa de los sirvientes para que reaccionara. Su propio instinto fue el que le hizo moverse de nuevo.

Y aceleró el paso, observando como Yami permanecía con su mirada fija en su mano, de la cual se escurrían las hileras de sangre, colándose entre sus dedos, cayendo al frío suelo.

Impulsado por algo que no logró comprender, corrió hacia él en el instante en que comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos; en el instante en que su cuerpo perdía el balance.

Y logró atraparle entre sus brazos antes de que diera contra el suelo, aferrándole fuertemente. Y vio como aquellos exóticos ojos se cerraban completamente; su cuerpo relajándose entre sus brazos.

Y al verlo, el pecho de Kaiba se contrajo dolorosamente; impidiéndole respirar.

Y una borrosa imagen le impactó brutalmente los recónditos espacios de su memoria; una imagen en la que veía nubladamente sus brazos envueltos en el cuerpo muerto y repleto de sangre de alguien parecido a ese joven que ahora aferraba.

Contuvo el impulso de cerrar los ojos, tratando de que su mente volviera a su fase analítica nuevamente.

- ¡Motou! ¡Despierta, Motou! ¡Despierta!- Susurró Kaiba, tratando de controlar esa especie de ansiedad que comenzaba a treparle por el pecho.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué la sangre?

- ¡Maldita sea, Motou! ¡No estoy para tus jueguitos! ¡DESPIERTA!- Casi gritó Kaiba, palmeándole la cara y manchándose inevitablemente con la sangre que brotaba de la boca de Yami.

La ansiedad creció en su pecho, convirtiéndose en una molesta sensación.

Demonios, si algo le llegase a pasar. No quería ni pensar en algo como eso.

Sintió la reconfortante presencia de Mokuba a su lado y le observó, viendo al instante sus ojillos llenos de miedo, mientras observaba a Yami; un teléfono fuertemente aferrado entre una de sus manos.

Estaba llamando a un doctor. Buen chico, sabía reaccionar a tiempo.

Observó nuevamente a Yami, viendo su rostro blanco, contrastando con el rojo de la sangre que se hallaba en sus labios. No reaccionaba; el maldito no reaccionaba.

- No me hagas esto, Motou. ¡Despierta, por un demonio!- Susurró Kaiba, rogando a cualquier deidad cercana que su voz no se hubiese escuchado preocupada.

Aunque, demonios... Lo estaba. Y más de lo normal.

Sin reparo alguno, aferró un poco más el delgado cuerpo a su pecho, para luego alzarle entre sus brazos. Sin esperar a Mokuba, salió del comedor y subió las escaleras lo más rápido posible. Caminó por el largo pasillo hasta que finalmente llegó a la recámara que su hermano le había asignado a Motou.

Abrió con algo de dificultad la puerta, atravesó el umbral y se acercó rápidamente a la enorme cama; observando a todos lados.

Y de golpe, se descubrió a sí mismo depositando con una cuidadosa suavidad el cuerpo del joven en la cama, para luego cubrirle con unas sábanas. Cuando terminó, soltó una larga exhalación; una de sus manos acudiendo a sus cabellos.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Motou? ¿Por qué estás así?- Murmuró el CEO luego de unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer.

Era algo que le molestaba; que le hería la dignidad. Por primera vez en su vida se encontraba frente a algo que no sabía resolver; algo sumamente importante que no podía resolver. Y le molestaba con una intensidad horrible; le hacía sentirse perdido, impotente.

Tratando de permanecer en calma, tomó una de las sillas que se hallaban cerca y la arrastró hasta colocarla frente al yaciente. Lo observó por unos instantes y luego, procedió a tocarle la frente.

Descubrió que el joven estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Estaba sudando; la sangre rodaba por las comisuras de sus labios y se veía casi como un _verdadero_ muerto.

Se levantó, fue al baño y buscó una toalla, la cual humedeció con agua fría. Se acercó nuevamente a la cama y procedió a limpiarle la sangre del rostro, de los labios, sin saber siquiera porqué estaba haciéndolo.

Cuando terminó de borrar la sangre, dejó a un lado la toalla y se sentó nuevamente, tratando de pensar en una explicación factible para lo sucedido.

Recordaba que aquélla egipcia loca les había mencionado sobre posibles efectos secundarios. Algo sobre colapsos y crisis nerviosas. _Sólo el tiempo lo decidirá, _había dicho.

Pues al parecer, el tiempo había decidido. Y definitivamente para mal.

Y ahí, en esa soledad, con el cuerpo moribundo de su rival a su lado, Kaiba pudo sentir el punzante aguijonazo de la culpabilidad, internándose en su ser por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

¿Y si había sido él el causante? ¿Y si con lo que le había dicho al faraón, había activado eso que le estaba sucediendo? Sabía que era tonto pensar algo como eso, ya que no podía asegurarse si realmente había sido por su culpa.

Pero aún así sentía esa opresión en el pecho, esas ansias de buscar una solución.

Porque, tenía que admitir en su fuero interno que, contrario a lo que muchos pensaran; él no deseaba realmente ver al faraón muerto. Nunca lo había deseado y sentía que nunca podría hacerlo.

Era cierto que a veces le enervaba su presencia; que odiaba cuando le ganaba en los duelos; que buscaba alguna especie de venganza personal contra él... pero también sabía que no lo deseaba muerto.

¿Por qué? Porque en su fuero interno le respetaba, incluso se podría decir que le admiraba un poco. Era su rival número uno. Gracias a él sus anhelos de lucha cobraban vida; gracias a él daba el máximo en sus batallas, para así poder sentirse luego orgulloso de haber dado una pelea excepcional.

Pero también, aparte de todo, el faraón era alguien... único.

Y debía admitir (aunque sólo internamente) que sería una gran lástima que la humanidad perdiese a un ser como él: valiente, inteligente... hermoso.

_- _Mierda.- Fue lo único que atinó a decir, frunciendo la frente.

No debía pensar en eso; era terreno peligroso. Terreno que no quería pisar por el momento.

Cerró los ojos, palmeándose ligeramente la frente para aclarar sus pensamientos.

Escuchó, luego de un periodo considerable de tiempo, pisadas apresuradas recorriendo el pasillo.

Y alzó el rostro en el instante en que por la puerta entraba Mokuba, junto a un hombre que Kaiba reconoció vagamente. Era uno de los doctores que habían estado el día del _"renacimiento"_ de Motou. Un tal Oliver Tanaki.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño ¿Por qué ese sujeto había venido? Había creído que Mokuba iba llamar al doctor de la familia.

Observó por un instante los anteojos gruesos, los penetrantes ojos marrones y el corto cabello negro-gris y al instante, un sentimiento de suma antipatía le cubrió por completo. El sujeto no le agradaba.

Era cierto que nunca había hablado con él personalmente, ya que sólo había mandado a buscarle, le había dado las instrucciones sobre el procedimiento que se iba a seguir el día del renacimiento de Motou por medio de un correo electrónico y luego simplemente le había depositado su paga en su cuenta.

Pero ahora que le observaba atentamente, el sujeto le inspiraba una extrema desconfianza. Pero bien, con todo, él era un doctor. Y ahora se necesitaba urgentemente uno, fuese o no de confianza.

- Buenas noches, Sr. Kaiba. Mi nombre es...-

- Si, si. Ya sé quién es usted, Tanaki. Deje las presentaciones a un lado y póngase a hacer su trabajo.- Le espetó duramente el CEO.

Mokuba corrió hacia su hermano, mientras éste se levantaba de la silla. Ambos

observaron como el hombre dejaba a un lado el maletín, sacaba un estetoscopio y comenzaba a auscultar el corazón del yaciente.

- ¿Podrían contarme lo sucedido?- Preguntó el hombre, quitándose el aparato y dejándolo a un lado, para luego abrir ligeramente los párpados de Yami.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos, en los cuales Mokuba observó a su hermano.

- Pues... hubo una discusión entre Yami y mi hermano.- Musitó Mokuba, apenado.

- ¿Discusión? ¿Fue acalorada?-

- Eso a usted no le interesa, Tanaki.- Susurró Kaiba, perdiendo la paciencia.

- Necesito saber qué sucedió, Sr. Kaiba. Si no, no podré sacar las conclusiones del porqué de esta situación.- Respondió Tanaki, sus ojos fijándose con arrogancia en la imponente figura de Kaiba.

El CEO estaba dispuesto a replicar, pero la vocecilla de Mokuba le detuvo.

- Ellos... ellos se gritaron cosas muy fuertes. Luego Yami se fue de la mesa. Se veía tan pálido. El tosió y luego vimos como sus manos estaban llenas de sangre. Luego no sé, se desmayó y mi hermano pudo aguantarle antes de que se diera contra el suelo.- Explicó Mokuba, tiritando levemente.

- ¿Sangre? ¿El Sr. Motou vomitó sangre?- Preguntó el doctor, incrédulo. Mokuba asintió, Kaiba permaneció imperturbable.

El doctor siguió analizando por un tiempo a Yami, tocando con sus dedos el pecho, el cuello, la frente y el estómago del joven. Mientras lo hacía, susurraba cosas para sí.

- Puede que haya sido una pequeña disección aórtica, ya que no parece tener una hemorragia interna de severidad.(2). O quizás es sólo uno de los efectos secundarios del procedimiento.-

- Nunca nos dijeron que uno de los posibles efectos secundarios sería el que Motou escupiera charcos de sangre por la boca, Tanaki.- Murmuró Kaiba, su voz gélida.

- Pues por lo que veo, tampoco le dijeron que este muchacho no podía sufrir ningún tipo de emoción fuerte ¿o me equivoco?- Comentó Tanaki, observando de reojo al CEO.

- No, no nos informaron de nada de eso.- Susurró Mokuba.

- Pues ahora lo saben, Sres. Este muchacho no podía ser sometido a emociones muy fuertes ya que ni su cuerpo, ni su mente están acostumbrados a aguantar la presión emocional de una discusión. Con ésto, pudieron haber activado uno de los posibles efectos secundarios que tanto temíamos activar; además de crear en el joven un fuerte desajuste emocional. Parece que no pudo soportar la presión emocional y física; la sangre en su cuerpo bombeó más de lo necesario debido al estrés y ésto pudo provocar que alguna vena se lascerara. De ahí pudo venir la sangre.- Mientras explicaba, el doctor había comenzado a hurgar en su maletín, sacando una botellita y varios algodones.

Tras ésto, comenzó a tocar la frente del joven, chasqueando los labios cada vez que lo hacía.

- Tiene mucha fiebre. Si fuese un caso común, diría que hay que llevarle con urgencia a un hospital, pero como todos sabemos que no lo es, no se puede correr el riesgo.- El hombre comenzó a mojar uno de los algodones con la substancia de la botellita.- Veamos si despierta con ésto.

El médico se agachó y comenzó a pasar el líquido por la nariz de Yami. Pasaron unos minutos de tensión, tras los cuales, el joven comenzó a fruncir la frente, mientras su boca se abría.

- Vamos, muchacho. Despierta.- Susurraba el doctor, pasando nuevamente el algodón por la nariz del joven. Al hacerlo, la cabeza de Yami se movió a un lado, su expresión tornándose ligeramente asqueada. Luego comenzó a respirar audiblemente, sus párpados temblorosos y, con lentitud, comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

- Apaga la luz, Mokuba.- Le susurró Kaiba a su hermano. Éste asintió y fue a apagarla, quedando todo en una tenue oscuridad, sólo perturbada por los leves destellos de la lámpara decorativa que se hallaba en una de las mesitas.

Todos observaron como el joven lentamente volvía al mundo consciente, sus ojos abriéndose por completo. Giró el rostro hacia el doctor a su lado, luego hacia Mokuba y finalmente hacia Kaiba, su rostro turbado.

Elevó una de sus manos temblorosas y con ella, comenzó a palpar su boca, para luego observarla. Ya no había sangre.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra, joven? ¿Le duele algo?-

Yami no dijo nada, sólo permaneció con la vista en el techo. Kaiba y Mokuba se acercaron un poco más, atentos.

- Creo que será mejor inyectarle un somnífero, para que pueda descansar y se recupere totalmente.- Susurró el médico, sacando una jeringuilla.

- No quiero nada. Sólo déjeme en paz.- Dijo de golpe Yami; sus dientes apretados.

El doctor se detuvo, enviándole una mirada confusa a Kaiba. Éste arqueó una de sus cejas, intrigado.

Todos observaron como luego de unos minutos, Yami comenzaba a levantarse de la cama. Al ver ésto, el doctor le tomó firmemente por uno de los brazos.

- Deténgase joven Motou. En su estado usted no puede levantarse.-

- Suélteme.- Susurró Yami, cerrando sus ojos. Por su parte, el doctor apretó más el brazo del joven, al punto de hacerle daño.

Al ver ésto, Kaiba dio un paso alfrente, enojado.

- Suéltelo, Tanaki. Se lo ordeno.- Pero al parecer el doctor o no le escuchó o no le hizo caso, ya que al contrario, apretó con más fuerza el brazo de Yami.

Y lo que sucedió después, fue de manera tan sorpresiva, que nadie pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

Los ojos de Yami se abrieron; su mirada se fijó en el hombre y luego, en un movimiento sumamente rápido, su otra mano se halló fuertemente cerrada alrededor del cuello del doctor, el cual le soltó de golpe, impresionado.

- Nunca se atreva a tocarme de nuevo.- Susurró Yami, sus ojos fríos, su voz metalizada, mientras utilizaba el brazo recién liberado para otorgar más presión en el cuello del doctor, el cual le observaba, sus ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Pero qué?- Gritó Mokuba aterrado- ¡Hermano! ¡Yami está ahorcando al doctor!

Kaiba sonrió ligeramente, viendo como el pobre sujeto se hallaba a punto de perder la consciencia.

Luego de un tiempo, el CEO decidió que era hora de intervenir. Se acercó a ambos y, acto seguido, tomó las dos manos de Yami, las cuales trató de separar del cuello del doctor.

Pero al contrario de todo lo que había imaginado, Yami no soltó al doctor, mucho menos redujo la intensidad de su agarre. Kaiba miró fijamente al joven, el cual tenía sus ojos fijos en el doctor, su mirada extraviada pero extrañamente serena.

- Motou, ya basta.- Susurró el CEO, tomando con más fuerza los dos brazos del joven y viendo como Tanaki cerraba los ojos, a punto de caer en la inconsciencia.

- Suéltame, Seto Kaiba.- Susurró Yami, sin siquiera mirarle. El CEO no le hizo caso.

- Ya suéltalo, Motou. Lo vas a matar.- Murmuró Kaiba, mientras trataba de abrir las manos de Yami.

- Eso... es lo que deseo.- Susurró el joven, su voz ausente.

Kaiba se detuvo ante esta revelación. Acto seguido, utilizó parte de su fuerza para separar a Yami del doctor, lográndolo luego de varios segundos de lucha.

Al instante el doctor cayó al suelo, tomando largas bocanadas de aire y Yami cayó sobre la cama, arrastrando con él a Kaiba.

El CEO aprovechó la situación para sujetar firmemente al joven, el cual había comenzado a luchar salvajemente para zafarse del agarre.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!- Exclamaba Yami, gritando de rabia.

Mientras tanto, Mokuba se había acercado al doctor y le había ayudado a sentarse en una de las sillas. El hombre se hallaba pálido y tembloroso, casi sin respiración.

- ¡No te soltaré, Motou! ¡Tranquilízate!- Le gritó Kaiba, furioso.

- ¡Vete al infierno, Kaiba!- Grito el faraón, comenzando a dar golpes y patadas.

El CEO tuvo que aplastarle irremediablemente sobre la cama, utilizando su cuerpo para sujetarle contra las sábanas.

- ¡Ya cálmate! ¡Pareces un loco!- le gritó Kaiba, observándole fijamente.

Yami gimió y giró su rostro hacia Kaiba, devolviéndole la mirada. Ambos se hallaban a meros centímetros del rostro contrario, sus respiraciones agitadas chocando una con otra.

Los ojos de Yami se hallaban fijos en los de Kaiba. Ojos rasgados, de un rojo tan imposiblemente intenso... Ojos brillantes de rabia, de sufrimiento.

- Suéltame.- Le repitió Yami en voz baja, sin dejar de mirarle.

- No.- Le respondió firmemente Kaiba.

Yami gimió levemente, su rostro transfigurado en una expresión de intenso sufrimiento.

- Déjame en paz. ¿Qué no te complace lo suficiente el sufrimiento por el que estoy pasando?- Susurró Yami.

El CEO casi dejó de respirar ante aquéllas palabras, sintiendo como algo dentro de su pecho se retorcía dolorosamente.

- No, no me complace. Yo no te quiero torturar, Motou. Sólo quiero que te calmes y que actúes coherentemente.- Susurró Kaiba.

De reojo podía observar como el doctor, ya algo más recuperado, comenzaba a preparar una jeringuilla. Pero su atención se dirigió completamente hacia Yami al escuchar la pregunta que salió de sus labios.

- ¿Por qué me odias tanto? Dime que hice para que me odies al punto de querer destruirme.-

Kaiba le observó fijamente, viendo como el joven giraba su rostro, evitando su mirada. Y al ver aquélla expresión cansada y agónica, al CEO le atacó el impulso repentino de decir _"algo"_ para aliviar ese sufrimiento.

- Yo no te odio, Motou.-

Yami giró el rostro hacia él.

- ¿No me odias?- Ante la nueva negativa del CEO, Yami cerró los ojos.

Los abrió nuevamente, viendo como aquéllos ojos azules le observaban con algo de fría curiosidad.

- Yo sólo quería que comprendieras...- Susurró Yami de golpe, para luego soltar un súbito gemido.

- Motou, ¿Qué sucede?- Susurró el CEO, viendo como el joven cerraba lentamente sus ojos.

Al instante, Kaiba elevó la mirada, descubriendo una pequeña jeringuilla insertada en uno de los brazos de Yami, la cual en esos instantes era sacada por el doctor.

- Mientras hablaban, le inyecté un calmante. Despertará de aquí a varias horas.- Susurró rasposamente el doctor, masajeándose ligeramente el cuello.

- ¿Por qué reaccionó tan violentamente?- Preguntó Mokuba, mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

- Fue mi culpa. Al parecer el chico se sintió amenazado por el agarre que ejercía sobre él y utilizó la fuerza para protegerse. Además, parece que tenía mucha tensión acumulada.- Tanaki soltó un leve resoplido, para luego comenzar a meter las cosas nuevamente en su maletín.

- Despertará cansado, quizás algo entumecido ya que ese sedante duerme los músculos del cuerpo. Les recomiendo que alguien se quede a observarle durante la noche; cuídenle, puede que le de otra crisis. Uno nunca sabe. ¡Y por Dios! No le hagan pasar malos ratos.- El hombre dejó una botellita y una jeringuilla nueva encima de la mesa.- Les dejé algo del calmante, por si vuelve a darle otra crisis. Les recomiendo que le avisen a los parientes de este chico que se quedará una temporada aquí. El joven no puede moverse de este lugar; su estado es aún precario.-

- Si, lo haremos. Bueno... si Seto permite.- Susurró Mokuba, observando a su hermano, el cual se hallaba con su mirada fija en Yami.

- Mokuba, avísale a los Motou que el faraón se quedará aquí un tiempo.- Mokuba, contento, se dispuso a salir junto con el doctor, pero la voz de su hermano le hizo detenerse.- No les digas que se puso mal. No quiero al maldito _"grupito de la amistad"_ fastidiando en mi casa.

Mokuba asintió en silencio.

- Bien, veo que todo esta resuelto. Estaré pendiente del estado del joven Motou. Quizás vuelva para hacerle otros análisis necesarios. Que tenga una buena noche, Sr. Kaiba.- Murmuró Tanaki, para luego salir de la habitación.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos, en los cuales el CEO aprovechó para dejarse caer en una de las sillas, llevándose las manos a los cabellos.

- Seto... ¿Te quedarás a cuidar de Yami?- Preguntó Mokuba en voz baja, observando a su hermano.

- No hay más remedio. Los sirvientes no sabrían qué hacer si le da otra crisis y tú debes descansar.- Susurró Kaiba, sus ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué le sucede a Yami, Seto?- Preguntó el joven, curioso.

- No lo sé, Mokuba. No lo sé.

- Espero que se recupere de lo que sea que tenga. Él no es malo; no merece lo que le pasa.-

- Avísale a Yugi sobre ésto y luego vete a acostar, Mokuba.- Le dijo Kaiba por toda respuesta.

El jovencito asintió y tras un momento de indesición, susurró un leve _"buenas noches" _y salió de la habitación.

Por su parte, Kaiba permaneció unos instantes con los ojos cerrados, reflexionando consigo mismo.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué había salido mal? ¿Por qué había sucedido todo aquéllo? No lograba comprender nada. Y le enfurecía tanto.

Abrió los ojos, su mente pensativa, pero su mirada desviándose inconscientemente hacia Yami, hacia su rostro palidecido, sus párpados cerrados. Parecía como si estuviese muerto.

Kaiba contuvo el extraño escalofrío que le recorrío la espina ante este pensamiento, sus ojos jamás desviándose de la figura frente a él; observando su rostro pálido pero sobrecogedoramente hermoso; su piel exótica, su cuerpo perfecto.

Lo observaba todo con una especie de fría admiración.

Y mentalmente, llegó a reconocer que a pesar de que consideraba a ese joven un enemigo; no podía dejar de lado el hecho de que él era sumamente atractivo.

Lo admitía y no por eso significaba algo de relevancia. Yami Motou era un ser sobrecogedoramente hermoso. Con aquél rebelde cabello tricolor que en esos momentos se hallaba esparcido entre las almohadas; con su rostro perfilado; con su cuerpo perfecto; con sus ojos misteriosos. Era un espécimen imposiblemente atractivo.

Kaiba permaneció por unos instantes observándole, su mente perdiéndose momentáneamente en el perfil de aquél rostro. Sacudió luego de unos instantes su rostro, sonriendo sarcásticamente.

No debía pensar de esa forma sobre Motou. Ellos eran rivales; enemigos. Debían odiarse. O por lo menos, él debía odiarle.

¿Pero en realidad lo hacía? ¿Odiaba a Motou?

Kaiba siguió observando aquél rostro, recordando súbitamente las expresiones que siempre se mostraban en él; sus sonrisas; sus ceños fruncidos.

Y llegó a la infuriante conclusión de que verdaderamente no lo odiaba; no odiaba al maldito de Motou, cuando se suponía que debía hacerlo.

Estaba mal... Todo estaba mal.

Debía odiarlo; pero no lo hacía. Debía estar en esos instantes sonriendo de felicidad ante su tragedia, pero no lo hacía. Debía querer vengarse de la forma más horripilante, pero ahora se encontraba a un paso de arrepentirse.

¿Y todo por qué? No lo sabía. No lograba entederlo.

Pero lo cierto era que ese maldito le hacía sentir algo dentro de sí que no lograban explicar; algo que era tan intenso y destructivo como el odio, pero que al mismo tiempo no era odio.

Estaba _completa _y_ enteramente_ mal de la cabeza.

Suspiró nuevamente y, decidiendo que la noche sería larga y aburrida, salió un momento de la habitación en busca de su computadora portátil y de varias sábanas y almohadas. Al volver, se dirigió directamente al enorme sofá que había en una esquina de la habitación y acomodó todo para hacer una cama improvisada. Al terminar, se tendió sobre sofá y, tras colocarse en una posición cómoda, procedió a abrir su computadora y a hacer algo de trabajo.

En intérvalos regulares alzaba la mirada, viendo siempre al joven tendido sobre las sábanas en la misma posición del principio, con su pecho subiendo y bajando de una forma tan lenta que parecía no respirar.

Pasó el tiempo, sumido en un reconfortante silencio. Finalmente, luego de más de tres horas de trabajo, el CEO cerró su computadora y se levantó para llevarla nuevamente a su cuarto.

Pero al hacerlo, un sonido parecido al crujir de unas sábanas se escuchó por la habitación. Intrigado, el CEO dirigió su mirada hacia el yaciente, viendo como éste comenzaba a moverse entre las sábanas, su cuerpo enrollándose contra sí mismo, tiritante.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a ver qué sucedía, descubriendo al instante como el cuerpo de su rival temblaba incontrolablemente, de su boca saliendo respiraciones agitadas. Le tocó la frente, notando que la fiebre estaba bastante nivelada. Pero parecía tener frío, mucho frío.

Buscó en un armario varias sábanas gruesas y arropó al joven con ellas, viendo como las manos de Motou se aferraban a las sábanas, atrayéndolas contra sí; su cuerpo dejando gradualmente de tiritar.

Y sin saber el porqué, al ver como el joven tiritaba de frío, a Kaiba le entró el repentino impulso de... sentarse a su lado, de abrazarle y otorgarle algo de calor.

El maldito se estaba congelando... no quería tener un cuerpo frío y muerto en una de sus habitaciones.

_Eso es una sucia y descabellada mentira Seto Kaiba, _pensó mientras una amarga sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Deseaba abrazarle, pero no para evitar que su rival se muriese de frío; si no simplemente por el placer de tocarle. Era algo sumamente banal, por no decir cursi y tonto, pero por alguna tonta razón lo sentía.

Aunque una cosa era sentirlo, otra muy distinta era hacerlo. Y él no iba a ser tan tonto como para dejarse llevar por unos futiles deseos carnales.

Porque sólo eso era. Un simple deseo. Sentía un simple y tonto deseo carnal hacia su rival. ¿Cierto?

Al fin y al cabo, debía admitir que era humano. Y como humano tenía sus necesidades. Pero también sabía como manejar esas necesidades.

Aunque, pensó mientras veía como el joven yaciente se retorcía levemente contra las sábanas; si hubiese sido otro, hace mucho que se hubiese aprovechado de la situación en la que Motou estaba para satisfacer sus deseos.

Porque ciertamente Motou era alguien sumamente... encantador, por así decirlo.

No pudo evitar reírse, de una forma socarrona. Si tiempo atrás alguien le hubiese dicho que iba a sentir ese _"deseo carnal" _hacia su rival; se hubiese enfurecido hasta la médula.

Pero ahora sólo lo encontraba divertido. Aterradoramente divertido.

Y eso no le agradaba. Porque cuando algo te resulta divertido, lo aceptas y si lo aceptas, en tu mente se forma luego algo más que aceptación.

Y él no deseaba que algo más se formara.

¿O sí?

Porque pensándolo mejor, debía admitir que no sólo era deseo lo que Yami inspiraba en él. Era otra cosa; otra cosa que no lograba descifrar. Tenía que admitir que desde la primera vez que le había visto, le había inspirado algo... agradable en cierto modo.

Porque la primera vez que le había conocido; sus ojos sólo se habían topado con Motou, con el pequeño y tonto Motou; con aquél niño de ojos soñadores y espíritu caritativo.

Sus ojos sólo habían captado a Yugi. Al chiquillo de alma bondadosa.

Pero luego apareció en su vida toda aquélla fábula de pacotilla inventada por Ishtar... y junto con esa bazofia apareció él.

Él, lo único que realmente llegó a valer la pena de toda aquélla porquería. Él con su aspecto tan oscuro, con su mirada tan retadora. Con ese aura de desafío que parecía brotar de cada poro de su piel.

Y ese hombre, _"cosa", _fantasma o muerto... logró con su aparición algo que nadie antes había logrado.

Hacerle _"sentir"_ algo más que amor hacia su hermano y odio. Algo desconocido, que le quemaba el alma y le hacía sentir el pecho contraído.

Algo que le inyectaba ánimos que antes no había creído poseer; algo que le hacía sentir alivio y al mismo tiempo rabia.

Alivio... por algún tipo de razón que no le interesaba saber en esos instantes. Y rabia, por estar experimentando algo que no entendía completamente.

Quizás era sólo atracción. Tal vez sólo deseaba a Yami Motou. Quizás era eso; un reto que se estaba planteando. Desear a su rival, seducir a su rival, llevarlo a la cama y luego seguir con su vida.

Pero; algo en su interior, muy escondido, le decía que no era eso. Que era algo más.

¿Acaso sentía compasión por él; pena por la vida tan injusta que le había tocado vivir? Solo, encerrado en una prisión de oscuridad.

No... No era un simple deseo; no era el ansia de posesión; tampoco era compasión o lástima.

¿Pues entonces qué era?

_Te queda una opción ¿Por qué no te preguntas si el amor está envuelto en todo eso? _Seto Kaiba bufó internamente ante esa sugerencia de su "subconsciente"

Odiaba esa vocecilla en su cabeza; la odiaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Amor... Si claro. Él amor no era nada. Sólo una simple treta para los tontos debiluchos sin cerebro.

El amor no es más que una ilusión creada por la mente para darle una justificación razonable al porqué del comportamiento de la humanidad con el pasar del tiempo.

Él sólo llegaba a sentir algo "parecido" al amor. Y eso era lo que sentía por su hermanito. Nadie nunca había logrado hacerle sentir algo que se comparara a ese tipo de amor.

Hasta que Yami apareció. Y junto con ese concentrado de fantasma vinieron todas sus dudas y todos esos pensamientos a los que no les hallaba ni pies ni cabeza. Porque en realidad, no tenían sentido alguno.

Eran puras tonterías. Si, puras tonterías producto de su mente, la cual deseaba jugarle de vez en cuando una que otra mala jugada.

Por lo tanto, no debía seguir pensando en tonterías como ésa. Tenía que olvidarse de todo eso. No era tan difícil; muchas otras veces lo había hecho con cosas más o menos parecidas ¿Qué tenía de diferencia hacerlo ahora?

_La diferencia podría ser la posibilidad que te estás negando a ser feliz _Susurró aquélla odiosa vocecilla en su mente, la cual le hizo gruñir de indignación.

Feliz. Él no deseaba (ni necesitaba) ser feliz. Al diablo con todo eso.

Dejando escapar un leve resoplido, le levantó de la silla, alejándose de la cama y yendo hacia el sofá, a la vez que observaba el reloj el cual mostraba con sus grandes números carmesí que en esos instantes eran las dos de la madrugada.

Ése no sería un buen día. No, para nada.

Se quitó la gabardina y la asfixiante camisa que llevaba encima, para luego tenderse en el sofá, con ambos brazos cruzados bajo su nuca. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en el techo, mientras escuchaba claramente el sonido del acondicionador de aire y la lenta e imperceptible respiración de Yami.;

Sin nada de sueño y aburrido hasta la médula, giró su rostro para observar nuevamente a Yami, el cual seguía durmiendo, su cuerpo en posición fetal, su rostro sereno vuelto hacia él. Sus cabellos dorados caían grácilmente por su rostro, cubriendo levemente sus ojos cerrados.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una tenue y sincera sonrisa se instaló en los labios del CEO, el cual dirigió la vista nuevamente al techo.

- Maldito Motou; te vez tan bien.- Susurró por lo bajo, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

Y sin querer pensar en nada más, sin querer analizar el porqué de ese estúpido comentario; el CEO cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar lentamente por el cansancio y cayendo en un profundo y reparador descanso.

Continuará...

Notas de la autora.

(1) Sueño: Ok! Este sueño fue basado en uno de los caps. de la versión final de Ciudad Batallas, en ese del encuentro entre Kaiba y Yami que los llevó hacía una visión de la antiguedad. Pues yo noté que en el anime, los dioses egipcios como que hacían distintos efectos para atacar. Slifer por ejemplo lanzaba como llamaradas de fuego; Obelisk esferas de luz azul y Ra relámpagos. Pues como ese sueño habla sobre la destrucción de Egipto, pues quise representar como los dioses destruían la ciudad con sus relámpagos y esferas y llamaradas.

(2): Disección aórtica: Afección potencialmente mortal en la cual se presenta sangrado dentro y a lo largo de la pared de la aorta, la mayor arteria que sale del corazón. La disección aórtica ocurre con mucha frecuencia debido a la ruptura o daño en la pared interior de la arteria. Esto puede suceder tanto en el abdomen como en el tórax. Los síntomas son: dolor desgarradoramente fuerte en el pecho, confusión, pérdida del equilibrio, disminución de movimiento y sensibilidad, ansiedad, palidez, sudoración, vómitos, sangrado profuso, desmayos y dificultad al respirar.

- Si tienen alguna duda, con gusto podré aclararselas, ya que a veces este fic puede llegar a ser algo complicado (Muchas veces hasta yo misma no le encuentro sentido, jeje)

- Como han notado, hay muchos sueños y visiones envueltas a lo largo de éstos capítulos, como también lo habrá en los siguientes. Les recomiendo que estén muy pendientes de éstos, ya que servirán para explicar el fic y para dar una idea del futuro de nuestros protagonistas.

Aclarado todos estos puntos, paso al importante: Mi tardanza en actualizar. Realmente lamento mucho esto, pero entre varios problemas que tuve y la falta de inspiración y tiempo, pues todo unido me mató. ¡Pero ahora estoy aquí de nuevo, fresca y nueva como una lechugita! ¡Todo sea por ustedes, mis adorados lectores! Los quieros muchísimo y jamás abandonaré esta historia (Bueno, si tengo pocos reviews, me lo pienso) pero sé que ustedes me ayudarán a seguir adelante.


	5. Chapter 5: The dark side of my soul

**_Clasificación:_** PG 15

_**Parejas:**_ Seto/Yami. Posibles parejas secundarias.

_**Advertencia:**_ Angustia, descubrimiento de poderes, confusión general.

**_P.D.- _**Yu Gi Oh no es mío. No gano nada, sólo los hermosos comentarios de todos y cada uno de ustedes, los cuales con su ayuda me sacaron de este abismo que se llama... ¡Falta de inspiración!

Apenas y estoy empezando en este tipo de fics, no sean duros conmigo. Y por favor comentarios. Me animan tanto y me sacan de la depresión en la que a veces me sumo. Por favor, necesito saber que les gusta y que no estoy haciendo una tontería sin sentido.

- En este capítulo y los que le siguen iré poniendo a la luz los poderes de Yami.

- Como saben, los poderes de Yami surgen de la antigüedad, ya que, al ser el faraón, poseía capacidades "divinas" por así decirlo. Esto ciertamente no se apega a la realidad, pero yo sólo lo hago como parte de la ficción del fanfic.

- Lo aclaro desde ahora, este fic contiene una gran cantidad de escenas fuertes, o sea ESCENAS llenas de SANGRE, muerte, angustia, psicología y dolor. Aunque tengo que decirles de igual forma que habrá mucho amor y pasión enredada entre medio.

Gracias a todos aquéllos que se tomaron un tiempito en leer mi historia. Les responderé sus reviews lo más pronto posible.

Este chap. esta dedicado a dos personas: Primero a yuni-chan (Sabes que todo lo que hago es dedicado a ti) y a aya (Ya! Ya te subí el cap XDD.)

_**Chapter 5: The dark side of my soul.**_

_Abrió los ojos, la oscuridad consumiéndole la vista al instante. _

_Estaba solo, tan sumido en ese horrible vacío. Cuánto deseaba salir de ahí. No podía soportar esa oscuridad tan asfixiante, tan dolorosa. Pero por más que trataba... no podía levantarse del suelo en el que se hallaba. No podía alzarse de ese suelo negro y frío._

_Trató de levantarse, de elevar sus brazos, pero un grito de inmenso dolor escapó de sus labios al sentir como algo sumamente filoso le desgarraba las muñecas. Y fijó su mirada en ellas, viendo como la sangre se escurría copiosamente; unas largas cadenas repletas de afiladas púas rodeándolas._

_Trató de quitárselas, pero sólo logró causarse más dolor. Y apretó los dientes, aguantando el grito que deseaba escapar de su garganta._

_Y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como aquélla oscuridad le cubría; le rodeaba. Como los escalofríos le recorrían la piel; como la vida parecía escapársele con cada respiro._

_¿Qué había hecho para merecer un sufrimiento tan horrible como ése?_

_No deseaba estar ahí. No quería estar ahí. Si alguien pudiese escuchar sus plegarias... Si alguien pudiese sacarlo de ahí._

_Pero sabía que nadie podría escucharlo. La oscuridad era muy densa; imposible de penetrar. Esta solo, completamente solo en ese infierno._

_Y todo parecía querer martirizarle: la oscuridad, las cadenas, la asfixia... los susurros de aquélla voz desconocida que retumbaban en su memoria._

"_Estás condenado a vagar por la senda del sufrimiento, hasta que encuentres el significado de tu vida; aquello que complementa tu alma incompleta. Estarás condenado hasta que encuentres la respuesta o hasta que la muerte se decida a pasar por tu vida."_

"_¡Despierta!" _

Yami Motou abrió sus ojos al instante, mientras un ahogado gemido escapaba irremediablemente de su boca. Al instante los cerró nuevamente, sintiendo como cada músculo de su cuerpo se contraía en horribles espasmos.

Le dolía todo.

Se movió como pudo, tratando de quitarse ese horrible entumecimiento de encima; de sus labios escapando secos gemidos.

No podía recordar nada claramente. Todo era un mar de confusión dentro de su cabeza. Sabía que se había desmayado, que lo habían llevado a su habitación y que había visto al mismo hombre de anteojos gruesos que le había atendido el día de su resurrección.

Pero aparte de eso, no recordaba nada. Todo se confundía en una masa de dolor y desorientación.

Se levantó con esfuerzo de la cama, sintiendo como cada uno de sus huesos crujía al desentumecerse. No era nada agradable la sensación. Se sentía como si le hubiesen dado una paliza.

Algo más recompuesto, procedió a observar todo a su alrededor.

Estaba en el cuarto que Mokuba le había dado para quedarse. Las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par, dejando que entrara una larga corriente de aire y luz solar a la habitación...

...y Seto Kaiba se hallaba acostado en un sofá.

Yami parpadeó una vez, luego otra. Cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir y se enfocó nuevamente en el sofá. Y ahí vio de nuevo a Seto Kaiba, acostado, con su oscuro cabello cayéndole por el rostro y durmiendo al parecer pacíficamente.

¿Pero qué...? ¿Por qué Kaiba se había quedado en su habitación?

No lograba comprenderlo. Kaiba se había quedado toda la noche en su habitación, acostado en un sofá que por lo que Yami podía deducir, no era muy cómodo. ¿Por qué?

_Quizás el sueño le tomó por sorpresa. _Pensó reflexivamente, a la vez que se levantaba con lentitud de la cama.

Al hacerlo, sus ojos se desviaron hacia sus muñecas doradas y lisas. Las tocó levemente, suspirando de alivio al no sentir nada fuera de lo común.

Todavía podía_ sentir _aquéllas púas hundiéndose en ellas. Todavía percibía las lejanas sombras de aquélla agobiante oscuridad. Todavía escuchaba el eco distante de aquélla voz de ultratumba.

Se sentía atrapado en una calle sin salida. Sentía como algo oscuro e irreconocible latía desesperadamente en su pecho. Algo que le causaba dolor y al mismo tiempo una extraña satisfacción.

Era como una parte de su esencia, como una parte de su vida. Algo que no entendía, que no sabía de dónde venía, pero que estaba ahí. Presente.

Algo… algo que llevaba sintiendo desde la primera vez que había despertado. Algo que latía desesperadamente, como si de otro corazón se tratase. Algo que le inspiraba desconfianza; algo que _sabía_, no era bueno tener.

Pero, no podía explicárselo. Era imposible de discernir. Era tan confuso, tan bizarro.

Y ese algo… le hacía sentir diferente. Distinto a como era antes. Era como una especie de veneno, como algo que se había instalado en su alma, recorriendo poco a poco cada recóndito espacio de su cuerpo, de su espíritu; juntándose con su esencia, mezclándose con su sangre.

Y había momentos en que lo hacía sentirse tan lleno de poder, pero también había instantes en que parecía querer absorberle completamente la vida.

Agitó el rostro, tratando de concentrarse en esos instantes. Tratando de no pensar en nada. No miró nuevamente a Kaiba, ni siquiera se molestó en acercarse nuevamente, sólo se movió hacia el baño con el fin de darse una ducha para quitarse esos horribles espasmos.

Y mientras dejaba que el agua caliente cayera sobre su cuerpo entumecido, su mente comenzó a divagar de nuevo.

Se sentía horrible… Cuanto deseaba irse de ese maldito lugar.

Pero al pensar en ello, la imagen de un jovencito de negros cabellos llegó a su memoria. Mokuba. Le agradaba tanto el chiquillo, lo había llegado a apreciar bastante.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, masajeándose insistentemente las sienes.

Podía tratar de nuevo. Tratar de olvidar todo. Actuar como si nada hubiese pasado.

Tragó, sintiendo aún en su boca el sabor metálico de la sangre que ayer había derramado.

Él no era un cobarde que huía de las situaciones. A pesar del dolor que le causaba todo aquello, debía seguir, porque él no podía darse el lujo de fallar ante algo tan sencillo como eso.

Sólo habían sido unas crueles palabras; sólo había sido una discusión estúpida; sólo había sido un poco de sangre… nada más.

La dignidad le decía que no podía rebajarse a la humillación de huir. Debía afrontar la situación con la frente en alto.

Algo más calmado, salió de la ducha tiempo después. Se secó, se vistió y luego siguió con su rutina de aseo, su mirada desviándose irremediablemente hacia el gran espejo que colgaba de una de las paredes.

Y esta vez no pudo apartar la mirada, no pudo hacer nada. Porque ver su propio reflejo miserable y palidecido fue un enorme golpe para él.

_¿Qué es esto que veo? ¿Soy yo acaso? ¿Por qué mi rostro se ve tan muerto? ¿Por qué mis ojos se ven tan vacíos? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice para merecer todo esto? _

No pudo contener el leve escalofrío que esos pensamientos le provocaron, así que sólo cerró sus ojos, tratando de calmarse.

Luego de un tiempo tomó una de las toallas de la esquina y comenzó a secarse el cabello a la vez que salía de la ducha. Y tan ensimismado iba que no se fijó en la presencia despierta de Kaiba, mucho menos la mirada intrigada que le dirigió desde su posición, sentado en el sofá.

- Veo que por fin saliste, Motou. Creí que te habías ahogado.- Susurró el CEO, burlonamente.

Un seco _"Púdrete"_ fue lo único que salió de los labios del joven ojicarmesí.

Ignorando el insulto, Kaiba permaneció con su mirada puesta en Yami, observando divertidamente como éste comenzaba a peinarse el cabello. Viendo como varios mechones caían grácilmente por su espalda.

- Veo que te encuentras mejor. ¿O me equivoco?- Le preguntó Kaiba, observando su mano derecha con una sonrisa petulante.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Le espetó Yami sin mirarle.

- Me refiero a si ya se acabaron tus ataques de cólera repentina, Motou.- Le espetó de vuelta Kaiba, sin dejar de lado su sonrisa socarrona.

Yami cerró los ojos. El CEO le observó desde la distancia.

De la nada, una gran botella de cristal pasó zumbando por el lado izquierdo de Kaiba, perdiendo de darle en la cara por meros milímetros.

Le CEO se movió a tiempo, la socarrona sonrisa desapareciendo momentáneamente de sus labios, mientras observaba con evidente sorpresa a Yami, el cual le fulminaba con sus ojos brillantes de rabia.

- Vete al infierno, Seto Kaiba. No voy a aguantar tus comentarios sarcásticos ni tus excentricidades.- Susurró Yami, su voz exquisitamente neutral.

Kaiba permaneció en silencio, sus ojos metalizados fijos en los brillantes de Yami. Nunca hubiese esperado una reacción como esa en Motou. Ciertamente ahora veía lo cambiante que ese joven podía ser respecto a sus emociones.

Le había lanzado con tanta rabia ese frasco, pero su voz y sus expresiones faciales no habían cambiado en nada. Sólo parecía ser un chico acabado de levantar y no un desquiciado que por poco le rompe una botella en la cara.

Aunque sus ojos… siempre sus ojos le delataban. Esos dos exóticos ojos eran las únicas pistas que delataban las emociones de su dueño.

Kaiba arqueó elegantemente una de sus finas cejas, su mirada deteniéndose por segundos en los pedazos del frasco, los cuales se habían esparcido por parte del suelo.

- Ya veo que no.- El CEO observó nuevamente a Yami, el cual en esos instantes le daba la espalda.- No tenías que ponerte agresivo, Motou. Sólo estaba haciendo una simple pregunta.

Yami no dijo nada, sólo siguió dándole la espalda.

- Sé que no nos toleramos, Motou. Ni tú a mí ni yo a ti, pero eso no significa que no podamos tener una conversación "decente". Y contigo dándome la espalda eso no sería muy posible ¿No crees?- Susurró Kaiba, volviendo a su estado relajado.

Yami permaneció de espaldas por un tiempo, para luego girarse lentamente, sus ojos observando a Kaiba de manera desafiante.

- Mucho mejor. ¿Ves? No es tan difícil. Ahora, vamos a aclarar unas cosas antes de que te vuelva otro ataque de cólera. Primero: Ayer vino el doctor Tanaki a revisarte. Dijo que había que dejarte en observación. Segundo: Mokuba ya habló con el enano de Motou para que te quedaras aquí el tiempo necesario para que te observen y vean que todo esta bien contigo.

- No tienen que revisar nada. Yo estoy bien.- Le interrumpió Yami, fríamente.

- Tanto tú como yo sabemos que eso no es cierto. Podrás engañar a quién se te dé la gana, pero a mí no.- Murmuró secamente Kaiba.

- No pienso quedarme aquí más de lo necesario, Seto Kaiba. Ni tú ni nadie tiene derecho a decidir sobre lo que debo hacer.

- Quizás sea cierto, pero a mí me importa muy poco lo que tú digas sobre esto. Tanaki quiere que te quedes establecido en algún lugar para observación y ya que estás aquí, no hay remedio; aquí te quedarás.-

- Tu no me puedes retener así porque sí.- Susurró Yami, perplejo.

- Claro que puedo, Motou. Yo puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana. Quizás todos digan que en la antigüedad eras un _"faraón todopoderoso"_ pero aquí y ahora… tú no eres nadie.- Murmuró Kaiba, su mirada fija en el joven de ojos carmesí.

A decir verdad, a Kaiba no le agradaba decir esas palabras. Pero ese tonto de Motou debía comprender que era por su bien.

Yami entrecerró sus ojos, chispeantes de indignación.

- Eso no importa. Sigo siendo un ser humano. Tú no puedes retenerme en contra de mi voluntad, Kaiba.- Susurró Yami, fríamente.

- Te lo repito: Si puedo, Motou. Puedo hacer lo que desee: Encerrarte aquí, en una prisión o en el mismo infierno. Además, estás considerado como alguien inestable. Por lo cual hay que tenerte vigilado.-

La frialdad con la que el CEO dijo esas palabras, bastó para que algo dentro de Yami se agitara, de forma cruel y dolorosa.

El joven no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos, sintiéndose repentinamente turbado.

Algo dentro de sí le dolía… casi le impedía respirar.

Maldito Kaiba, maldito él y sus palabras que le hacían daño sin motivo. Maldito él y su preocupación egoísta.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, recogiendo toda su compostura. Movió por unos instantes su cabeza, como pensativo y luego, sin más, se irguió completamente y se encaminó hacia la puerta, su expresión distante.

-¿A donde crees que vas?- Le preguntó Kaiba, observándole recelosamente.

Pero Yami no respondió, sólo abrió la puerta y salió, cerrando con un fuerte portazo que resonó en toda la mansión. Luego de esto, simplemente se dedicó a caminar, bajando lentamente las escaleras.

En esos instantes, Mokuba subía rápidamente por ellas, y al verle, le sonrió alegremente.

- Hola Yami, ¿como… ¿Yami?- Mokuba se detuvo al ver el rostro pensativo del mayor.

- Buenos días, Mokuba. Espero que hayas dormido bien.- Fue lo único que le susurró el joven, para luego seguir bajando las escaleras.

Mokuba le observó sorprendido, viendo como Yami seguía su camino, para luego perderse completamente de vista. Algo aturdido, el jovencito siguió su camino escaleras arriba hasta la habitación en donde sabía, estaba su hermano en esos instantes.

Al abrir la puerta de la recámara encontró a quién buscaba, de pie frente al enorme ventanal de la habitación, sus ojos observando el exterior con fría indiferencia.

- Hermano… ¿te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó Mokuba luego de un tiempo, acercándose a él.

- Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- Le respondió suavemente su hermano, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

- Mmm, no sé. Es que… hace poco vi a Yami algo distante y ahora te veo a ti con la mirada perdida en la nada.- Susurró Mokuba, sentándose en la cama.- ¿No me digas que él y tu se pusieron a discutir de nuevo?

- ¿Tan evidente es?- Murmuró Kaiba, sin poder dejar de lado el sarcasmo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste Seto?- Preguntó de golpe el menor al saber lo que esa pregunta significaba.

Mokuba conocía a su hermano… y conocía como reaccionaba ante todas las situaciones; por lo cual le sobresaltó ligeramente la manera en que en esos momentos reaccionaba. Parecía extrañamente consternado por algo, hasta podría decirse que parecía… preocupado.

- ¿Viste por dónde se fue, Mokuba?-

- ¿Quién? ¿Yami? Mmm, no. Desapareció rápido de mi vista.-

Kaiba siguió con la mirada en el exterior, para luego masajearse ligeramente el puente de la nariz.

- Bajemos, Mokuba. Quizás le veamos por ahí. En algún lado debe estar.- El jovencito asintió ligeramente, para luego salir junto con su hermano de la habitación.

Ambos jóvenes descendieron las escaleras y se dirigieron hacia la sala, en donde Linda se hallaba limpiando varios de los muebles.

- Buenos días, Sres. Kaiba.- Les saludó con una leve reverencia.

- Hola Linda. Oye, ¿has visto a Yami?- Le preguntó Mokuba. A su lado, Kaiba sólo había hecho un leve movimiento de reconocimiento hacia la mujer.

- ¿Al joven Motou? Mmm, si. Salió de la casa.- Dijo Linda, mientras seguía con sus quehaceres.

- ¿Qué?- Exclamó Kaiba de golpe, sorprendiendo tanto a su hermano como a la mujer.

- Si, Sr. Kaiba. El joven Motou me pasó por el lado y simplemente salió a los jardines. Creo que fue a la fuente o al jardín central. Si quiere voy a ver si lo encuentro.-

- No, Linda. Esta bien. Muchas gracias.- Susurró Mokuba, viendo como su hermano entrecerraba los ojos.- Vamos Seto, busquemos a Yami.-

- Que se quede por allá, a mí no me interesa.- Susurró el joven ojiazul, su voz fría.

- Vamos, hermano. No me vengas con eso. Además, dentro de poco empiezan mis clases y quiero tomarlas hoy, así que hay que buscar a Yami.- Sin más, Mokuba haló de una de las muñecas al ojiazul, arrastrándole hacia la salida.

Soltando un leve bufido, el joven CEO salió de la mansión junto con Mokuba. Bordearon la entrada principal y caminaron hasta los enormes jardines, ubicados detrás de la mansión.

Frondosos árboles de exóticos colores se erguían por el sendero del jardín; pequeños arbustos rellenos de flores de colores oscuros, pero vivaces. Todo ello conformando una atmósfera de enorme paz. Un lugar en donde la fría fachada de la mansión desaparecía, para dar paso a un hermoso panorama lleno de color.

- Mejor vamos a dividirnos, así lo hallaremos más rápido.- Musitó Mokuba, para luego enfilar hacia otro pequeño sendero.

Kaiba suspiró enojadamente, para luego comenzar a caminar por el sendero más amplio. Anduvo por un largo tiempo, su mirada divagando entre la maleza, de sus labios saliendo leves imprecaciones que sólo los árboles y el cielo escuchaban.

Luego de varios minutos de infructuosa caminata, divisó apartadamente parte de la enorme fuente que decoraba el centro del jardín. Una gran fuente hecha de piedra caliza, rodeada de arbustos floridos y coronados con unas figuras de formas deformadas, de las cuales escapaban chorros de agua que caían armoniosamente en la base de la fuente.

Cierto, eran figuras deformes… pero eran figuras que reflejaban belleza. Una belleza imperfecta, pero aún así hermosa.

Por eso Kaiba había escogido personalmente esa figura, porque era perfecta, a pesar de las deformidades, de la frialdad que destilaba… aún así era perfecta. Una figura imperfecta y fría… pero aún así cautivadora.

Se acercó un poco más a la fuente, tratando de observar mejor.

Y ante sus ojos pudo ver la imagen de la persona que andaba buscando, sentando en el borde de la fuente; sus pies danzando levemente en el agua; sus ojos rubí fijos en el reflejo de ésta.

Se veía pensativo… se veía desolado. Kaiba notaba algo en sus ojos, algo que no lograba discernir claramente pero que, estaba seguro, no era bueno.

No se movió, no hizo nada. Sólo permaneció con su mirada puesta en la figura de Yami, el cual seguía con sus ojos perdidos en el reflejo cristalino del agua.

Pero por más que trató de no demostrar su presencia, nada le pudo salvar de ser sorpresivamente descubierto.

- ¿Deseas algo, Kaiba?- Musito una voz que al instante el CEO reconoció como la de Yami. Éste había dejado de mirar el agua y en esos instantes sólo se hallaba moviendo ligeramente sus pies en ella, su mirada en otro lugar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó a su vez Kaiba, una de sus cejas arqueadas.

- Yo pregunté primero, Kaiba.- Musitó Yami, sin girarse.

- A ti no te interesa lo que yo desee, Motou. Te repito: ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Eso a ti no te importa, Kaiba.- Susurró Yami, devolviéndole el juego de palabras.

Kaiba se cruzó de brazos, resoplando.

- Haz el favor de virarte, Motou. Es muy incómodo hablar con tu espalda.-

- No me da la gana hacerlo.- Le respondió Yami mordazmente.

- Eres un tonto caprichoso de mierda.- Susurró Kaiba entre dientes.

- Y tú un maldito idiota maleducado.- Le contestó al instante Yami.

- Faraoncito de cuarta.-

- Sacerdote de mierda.-

- Concentrando de muerto.-

Yami giró un poco su rostro, dejando que Kaiba notara como una de sus cejas se arqueaba ligeramente ante aquél comentario.

- Narcisista barato.-

- Tonto ignorante.- Exclamó Kaiba, furioso.

- Maldito excéntrico.- Le respondió nuevamente Yami, sin dejarse intimidar.

- Pelos necios del infierno.-

- Bastardo arrogante.-

- Loco.-

- Estúpido.-

Yami se giró, sus ojos relampagueantes de ira. Al instante ambos jóvenes conectaron sus miradas, entablando una callada pero fiera lucha.

- Eres un maldito, Kaiba.- Susurró Yami, sin apartar la mirada.

- El maldito aquí es otro, Motou. No me vengas con esas estupideces.- Susurró el CEO, sonriendo burlonamente.

Motou estaba enojado, eso Kaiba lo podía notar. Pero a pesar de todo, el CEO no pudo evitar pensar internamente que… no se veía nada mal enojado. Al contrario; se veía… bien. Muy bien.

Con esos ojos rojos, brillando de rabia; con ese cabello lacio, que le caía por la espalda; con su piel brillante, con su espíritu imponente.

No se veía nada mal.

Kaiba no parpadeó, no se inmutó, no demostró absolutamente nada en el exterior, pero tuvo que admitir que en su interior entabló una pequeña lucha con sus emociones descarriadas, las cuales se empeñaban en encender las llamas del deseo dentro de sí.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kaiba?- Le preguntó Yami, cerrando sus ojos para lograr aplacar el enojo que estaba acumulándose en su interior.- Si deseabas estar seguro de mi presencia dentro de la mansión, sólo tenías que decirle a alguien que me buscara. No escaparé por ahí a mandar personas al Reino de las Sombras.-

- Motou, primero que nada: Aún no creo en esas estupideces de la magia, así que no las metas en esto. Segundo: Aún si existiese, me importaría un bledo el que tú te pusieras a mandar personas al Reino de las Sombras y tercero: te buscaba porque Mokuba me insistió en hacerlo; desea tomar tus clases hoy.-

Yami le observaba atentamente mientras hablaba, sus ojos jamás despegándose de su rostro.

- No quiero seguir en este lugar, Kaiba.- Le espetó Yami tan pronto el CEO terminó de hablar.

Éste le observó perplejo por unos instantes, para luego alzar ligeramente su rostro.

- Tendrás que quedarte: quieras o no. A Tanaki le interesó tu caso, quiere seguir analizándote.-

- Por los dioses, Seto Kaiba. Yo no soy ninguna maldita rata de laboratorio con la qué experimentar. Ya estoy harto de sus malditas pruebas. Estoy harto de que me traten como si fuese un fenómeno.- Susurró Yami, sus dientes apretados.

- Sé que no eres un fenómeno, Motou; pero eres inusual. Tienes que entender que no te van a dejar tranquilo porque tú lo digas.- Comentó Kaiba, sin dejar de lado su usual dosis de sarcasmo.

- ¡Tu puedes detenerlos para que no sigan con esto!- Resopló Yami, furioso.

- Si, si puedo. Pero no lo deseo. Estás mal aún, Motou. Lo que sucedió ayer lo prueba. Así que debemos encontrar el porqué de esa anomalía.-

- Kaiba… a ti no te interesa en lo absoluto mi salud. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por dinero, por fama?- Susurró Yami, apartando la mirada.

- Motou, te voy a ser franco. Uno: Tengo dinero de sobra, no necesito un tonto experimento para hacer más. Dos: tengo más fama de la que deseo, y no quiero ganar más, tenlo por seguro. Y tres: Sí me interesa tu salud, Motou. Que seamos enemigos no significa que te quiera ver muerto. Piénsalo ¿De verdad crees que si hubiese querido verte muerto hubiese ayudado al enano y a la egipcia retardada? Yo sé que tienes cerebro; así que analiza bien las cosas antes de decirlas.

Yami le observó largamente.

- Eres un creído, Kaiba.

El CEO sólo sonrió retorcidamente.

- Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad. No estás bien: tú lo sabes, yo lo sé.

- Yo… yo me encuentro bien.

- ¡Ja! ¿Crees que vomitar sangre es signo de buena salud? Por favor, Motou; no insultes tu propia inteligencia con una desfachatez como esa.-

Yami giró el rostro.

- Yo… yo sé que algo dentro de mí no esta bien pero… no sé que es.-

- No lo sabes porque no lo deseas saber, Motou.-

- Kaiba, tú no entenderías.

- Pruébame.- Le retó el CEO mientras se recostaba cómodamente en un enorme tronco ubicado a su lado.

Yami soltó un suspiro.

- Yo… yo he vivido milenios, Kaiba. Milenios, encerrado en una prisión de la que nunca antes había podido salir. Viví por mucho tiempo dormido, para luego ser despertado en un mundo desconocido, un mundo que no era el mío, pero sobretodo, despertar con la conciencia de que en realidad estaba muerto. No es fácil levantarte y ver que eres sólo un simple fantasma. No es fácil ver las cosas a través de los ojos de un espíritu, porque en realidad no vez nada, sólo son fragmentos borrosos de una realidad que no es real. Y cuando sucede algo así, llega un momento en el que uno se acostumbra y... no sueña con la humanidad.- Yami se giró hacia la fuente, su mirada puesta en el agua mientras Kaiba le observaba atentamente.

- Y cuando uno posee ese grado de resignación, no es nada fácil toparse repentinamente con que uno vuelve a ser humano, vuelve a sentir, a tocar _verdaderamente_. Yo nunca me imaginé volver a ser mortal. Y es un duro golpe para mí.-

Kaiba no dijo nada, sólo siguió observando a Yami, alentándole silenciosamente a continuar.

- … porque, uno recuerda cosas. Porque uno vuelve a sentir lo que antes no sentía. El odio, la amargura, la tristeza, la alegría. Y todo eso se junta, y te envuelve. Y hay veces que me turba tanto porque desde hace milenios que no sentía _algo_ y ahora… si. Es como si no tuviese control de mí.

- Todo eso me suena a pura bazofia fantasiosa, Motou.- Susurró Kaiba.

Yami arrugó ligeramente el ceño.

- Piensa lo que quieras, Kaiba.-

El CEO dejó de recostarse del tronco y observó a Yami por un instante.

- Motou, no apoyo por completo tu teoría pero… debo admitir que, en cierta forma tienes razón en lo referente a tu adaptación. No es fácil volver a ser un humano, quizás por eso es que aún pareces estar enfermo. Debes buscar la respuesta. Eres inteligente, sabrás hallarla.- Tras decir esto, el CEO se giró sobre sus pasos.

- Mientras tanto, vuelve a la mansión. Mokuba te está buscando con ansias: Parece que le gustaron mucho tus clases.- Susurró el CEO mecánicamente, para luego seguir su rumbo hacia la enorme mansión.

Yami le observó mientras se alejaba, para luego agachar ligeramente su cabeza, una de sus manos acudiendo a su frente.

- Si supieras, Kaiba. Si supieras… toda la agonía que me esta consumiendo.- Susurró, su débil murmullo siendo arrastrado por la brisa de la mañana.

Trató de calmarse, de aparentar que nada le sucedía. Se levantó del borde de la fuente y se encaminó hacia la mansión, sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

Por el camino, vio la figura de Mokuba en la distancia, gritando su nombre.

- ¡Yami! ¡Por fin te encontré!- Le gritaba el chico, mientras corría en su dirección. El joven alzó una de sus manos e hizo un ligero movimiento de saludo con ella.

Cuando el chico llegó a su lado, ambos se pusieron a caminar en dirección a la mansión.

- Mi hermano y yo te andábamos buscando. ¿Dónde estabas?- Le preguntó el chico, mientras caminaban.

- En el jardín. Quería un poco de aire.-

Mokuba le observó atentamente por unos segundos, su rostro preocupado.

- ¿Estás bien, Yami?-

El aludido sonrió débilmente.

- Si, estoy bien.-

Yami supo al instante que Mokuba no le creía, sólo por como había arqueado sus cejas.

Era tan parecido a Kaiba…

- Te toca mi clase ahora ¿Cierto?- Preguntó Yami, tratando de desviar el tema.

- Si.- Dijo Mokuba, cambiando su expresión a una sonriente.

Yami trató de devolverle la sonrisa, pero al ver que no lo conseguiría, sólo asintió, sus ojos desviándose y observando hacia el horizonte.

Se estaba comportando como un… bastardo inhumano. No deseaba ser así; él no era así.

Ambos jóvenes entraron a la mansión, para luego subir las escaleras hacia el despacho de prácticas. Al entrar, lo primero que vieron fue a Kaiba, sentado en su escritorio, trabajando con su computadora.

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, Mokuba cerró la puerta, para luego ir silenciosamente a sentarse a uno de los cojines cercanos al piano, mientras Yami simplemente suspiraba y enfilaba hacia el instrumento.

- Veamos, Mokuba. ¿Recuerdas en qué nos quedamos en la sesión pasada?- Le preguntó Yami mientras se sentaba frente al piano, tocando al azar varias teclas.

- Me enseñabas las diferentes emociones, cómo expresarlas y dijiste que hoy me enseñarías a convertir esas emociones en notas.- Dijo rápidamente Mokuba.

- Te felicito, lo recordaste bien. Antes de comenzar, desearía saber si tu antiguo profesor te enseñó las notas del piano. ¿Te enseñó a leer partituras?-

- Si... algo de las dos cosas, pero sólo lo básico.-

- Bien. Porque desde ahora te digo que a mí no me interesa que aprendas ni partituras ni nada por el estilo. Yo no pretendo que memorices algo que sé, no te gustará memorizar. Sólo quiero que disfrutes lo que estás aprendiendo.-

Mokuba sonrió alegremente, mientras se levantaba y se sentaba junto a Yami.

- ¡Si! Me encanta esta clase.- Susurró el joven.

- Vamos a empezar. Primero; como bien sabes Mokuba, las emociones son una de las partes más fundamentales del ser humano. Todo ser humano posee emociones, sólo que algunos las expresan de maneras distintas a otros. Algunos viven debatiéndose internamente con ellas, otros simplemente las calman mediante guerras y luchas. Otros, muy pocos, buscan en las artes una forma de canalizar sus sentimientos.- Yami observó el rostro atento de Mokuba por unos momentos, antes de proseguir.

- La música es un arte que sirve como válvula de escape cuando sientes que tienes demasiado encima. A través de ella puedes lograr expresar libremente todos tus temores, tus tristezas, tu felicidad, dolor u odio. Es un arma poderosa, que puede ser usada para muchos fines.- Le explicó Yami tranquilamente.

- ¿Cómo uno puede lograr expresar algo así? Debe ser la mar de difícil- Comentó Mokuba, sorprendido.

- No es difícil, Mokuba. Pero eso lo verás hoy. Veamos ¿Qué te gusta escuchar?-

- Mmm. De todo. No tengo preferencias. Pero me agrada el rock y… la música de cámara.-

- Escogiste dos extremos musicales. Hay mucha diferencia entre ellos.-

- También me encanta la música que inspire tranquilidad; serena, como aquélla que tocaste en la escuela. Me encantaría poder tocar algo como eso algún día.- Susurró Mokuba emocionadamente.

Yami sólo sonrió un poco, sus ojos levemente oscurecidos ante el recuerdo.

- Lo lograrás, no te preocupes. Bien, no sé mucho de ritmos pero… ¿Te gusta algo como esto?- Yami se giró hacia el piano y comenzó a tocar una suave y dulce melodía, parecida al sonido del viento, el ulular de las aves.

- ¡SI! ¡Es hermosa!- Dijo Mokuba, alegre.

- ¡Música fuerte!- Dijo Yami cambiando la melodía a una más entonada, erótica, ardiente y llena de sonido.- Y finalmente el ritmo dramático.- Y ahí bajó el tono de las notas, hasta llegar a tocar una melodía lúgubre, casi susurrante.

Mokuba comenzó a aplaudir, riéndose de lo más contento. Kaiba alzó ligeramente la vista ante esto, dejando escapar un leve asomo de sonrisa ante la alegría que destilaba su hermanito. Yami no pudo evitar sonreír de igual forma, sus ojos cálidos.

- ¡Quisiera lograr hacer esas notas tan hermosas!- Dijo Mokuba, ilusionado

- Lo harás. De eso me aseguraré. Sólo necesitas tener paciencia. Vamos a hacer una prueba: Dime ¿Cómo te sientes en estos momentos?-

- Me siento contento. Muy feliz; algo hiperactivo pero feliz.-

- Muy bien. La felicidad es una de las mejores emociones existentes. Es contagiosa, es buena. Hace que te sientas bien; te da energía en los momentos de debilidad.-

- A ver si entiendo: la felicidad hace que uno se sienta bien ¿Y los demás sentimientos que provocan?- Preguntó Mokuba.

Kaiba observaba de vez en cuando a los dos jóvenes frente a él, escuchando atentamente cada palabra que ellos pronunciaban.

- Bueno, Mokuba. Al contrario de la felicidad, existe la tristeza la cual es también muy contagiosa pero a diferencia de la primera, hace que las personas se sientan deprimidas y furiosas. Es una emoción destructora y logra consumir a la persona, destruyéndola poco a poco.

- De igual forma existe el odio: el sentimiento más horrible de todos. El odio es la causa de todos los males del mundo; provoca que la gente se transforme en cosas que en realidad no son; los hace matar, pelear. El odio se alimenta de la guerra, la muerte y el sufrimiento; busca siempre el dolor, la sangre. Es la fuerza vital de toda guerra. Causa que inocentes mueran, que el caos reine. Corrompe el alma, y el corazón; destruye todo lo que toca.-

- Pero de igual forma, existe un sentimiento que combate al odio y ese es el amor. El amor es algo… indefinible. Algo más poderoso que la muerte, que la mente humana. Sana, alegra, brinda energía, protege, hace feliz al que ha sido destruido. Otorga el poder para… cambiar al mundo.- Yami cerró ligeramente sus ojos por unos instantes, para luego sonreír imperceptiblemente, ante la atenta mirada de tanto Kaiba como Mokuba.

- Existen muchos tipos de sentimientos pero esos cuatro son los principales. Con ellos puedes crear melodías capaces de cambiar la mentalidad del ser humano.-

Mokuba se quedó pensativo por unos minutos, observando a su hermano y luego a Yami.

- Mmm. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Yami?-

- Claro, no hay problema.-

- Tú… ¿Sentías cuando eras un espíritu? ¿Podías entristecerte o ponerte contento? Porque, eras un fantasma ¿no es cierto? Alguien… alguien pues… muerto.- Susurró Mokuba, algo nervioso.

Al escuchar lo que su hermano había preguntado, Kaiba no pudo evitar alzar el rostro, observando a Mokuba con algo de sorpresa. Jamás hubiese podido imaginar que fuese capaz de hacerle semejante pregunta a Motou.

Por su parte Yami, quien no se había esperado esa pregunta, se descolocó ligeramente.

- Yo… Mokuba.- Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de recomponerse.- Eso es algo difícil de contestar. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Yo… sí sentía, pero de una forma algo distinta. A veces sentía un gran dolor que me perforaba el alma, pero eso sólo era en intervalos. Sentía odio, tristeza, felicidad, pero de una manera abstracta, casi inexistente. A veces sentía mucha rabia… y esa rabia era quizás lo único que se manifestaba de forma normal. Yugi se asustaba mucho cuando yo me enojaba.- Yami sonrió tristemente al recordarlo.- Por eso siempre permanecía en el enigma. No me gustaba salir.

- ¿Qué es el Enigma?- Preguntó Mokuba, la mar de interesado.

- Era… el lugar donde vivía cuando era un espíritu.-

- ¿Y cómo era vivir ahí?- Preguntó Mokuba.

Yami permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, sin saber qué decir. Trató de abrir la boca y hablar, pero se detuvo; sus ojos dejando entrever una gran turbación.

- Ya detente, Mokuba. No es tu asunto saber esas cosas.- Exclamó repentinamente Kaiba, notando la expresión desfallecida en el rostro de Yami.

- No, esta bien. No importa.- Murmuró Yami, su voz baja.

- Es que tengo curiosidad. ¿Cómo era, Yami?-

- ¡Mokuba!- Exclamó el CEO, lanzando una mirada de advertencia a su hermano, pero Yami alzó una de sus manos para detener la reprimenda.

- El enigma era mi cárcel, Mokuba. Es un lugar enorme y sumamente oscuro, en donde no se duerme, ni se come, ni se descansa. Es un lugar en el que… acechan muchas sombras en los corredores; un lugar en el que se escuchan… muchos gritos lejanos.- Yami pareció perderse por un momento en los recuerdos.

- ¿Y cómo pudiste soportar tanto tiempo?- Preguntó Mokuba, tembloroso. A su lado, el rostro de Kaiba se había vuelto una máscara fría.

- Todo el tiempo estuve dormido, pero fue en estos últimos años en lo que me resultó más difícil, ya que finalmente había despertado y estaba consciente de mi alrededor. Nunca llegué a acostumbrarme… Uno nunca lo hace.-

- … Discúlpame, Yami.- Musitó Mokuba.

- ¿Por qué?-

- Por… hacerte recordar todo eso. Debe ser difícil. -

El joven sonrió ligeramente, para luego acercarse a Mokuba y desordenarle un poco el cabello de forma amistosa.

- Eso no importa. No te preocupes.- Yami volvió a ubicarse en el piano.- ¿Por dónde íbamos?-

Las siguientes dos horas, Yami las pasó hablando de las diferentes tonadas según el sentir de alguien y le fue enseñando a Mokuba la forma de tocar cada una. Tuvo que repasar mucho esa parte, pero al final, para satisfacción de tanto Yami como Kaiba, Mokuba había logrado tocar una corta melodía muy bonita.

- Muy bien. Ya vas tomando el hilo. Sólo te falta afinar algunos puntos, pero es un perfecto comienzo, ya verás que pronto no necesitarás que nadie te enseñe.-

- ¿De verdad, Yami?- Preguntó Mokuba, ilusionado.

- Claro. Yo sé que lo lograrás, y me sentiré muy feliz de verte hacerlo.- Le sonrió Yami. Mokuba le sonrió de vuelta, sumamente emocionado.

- Gracias Yami. Aparte de mi hermano, eres una de las mejores personas que existen.-

- Mokuba, no digas eso. Sabes que no tienes que agradecerme nada. Siempre estaré aquí para lo que sea.- Yami volvió a desordenarle el cabello.- Tu próxima clase será el viernes que viene.

- ¡Awww! ¿No puede ser antes?-

- No, Mokuba. Tienes que esperar.- Susurró Yami, sonriente.

- Bueno…. ¿Quieres ir a la Arcada hoy?- Le preguntó de golpe el jovencito, brincando emocionadamente.

Yami iba a contestar, pero la imponente voz de Kaiba le interrumpió en el proceso.

- Primero: Yo no estoy notificado de ninguna salida tuya, Mokuba Kaiba. Segundo: Hoy no saldrás con ninguno de tus amigos.-

- ¿Por qué, Seto?- Preguntó Mokuba, decepcionado.

- Porque vas a venir con Motou y conmigo. Quiero que estés listo en dos horas para salir.-

Tanto Yami como Mokuba observaron fijamente a Kaiba, sus ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- No me miren así. Tengo que hablar contigo y pagarte, Motou. Además… le debo una salida a Mokuba. Mejor hacerlo ahora o si no jamás lo haré.- Explicó Kaiba, para luego volver a su computadora.

- ¡Ah! Si, Seto me debía una salida a comprar helado. ¡SI! ¡Iremos a comprar helado!- Mokuba dio un alegre salto, para luego salir corriendo del despacho.

Yami observó como Mokuba salía, una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

- Tienes un excelente hermano, Kaiba.- Susurró el joven, levantándose de donde se hallaba.

- Lo sé, Motou.- Kaiba observó como Yami se estiraba.- Tu clase estuvo muy interesante.

- Gracias.-

- Lo mismo que le dije a Mokuba, te lo digo a ti. Prepárate, en dos horas nos vamos.- Susurró Kaiba, mientras volvía nuevamente a su trabajo.

Yami rodó los ojos para luego salir del despacho, sin notar la sombra de sonrisa que se insinuó por unos instantes en los labios del CEO.

_Mansión Kaiba_

_4:30 PM_

El sonido del agua corriendo se escuchaba levemente, mientras una suave música de fondo, salida de un moderno reproductor de música, resonaba armoniosamente en toda la habitación.

En la ducha, la figura perfecta de un joven de tez dorada se vislumbraba entre el vapor y las paredes de cristal. El joven se tomaba su tiempo, disfrutando del agua que caía por su cuerpo, del aroma a moras salvajes de la loción que dejaba caer por su piel.

Luego de varios minutos detuvo el chorro de agua, mientras tomaba una toalla que colgaba de una de las paredes de la bañera. La enrolló alrededor de su cintura, para luego salir del baño, secándose con otra toalla. Mientras lo hacía, observó el reloj que descansaba sobre la mesita y dio un ligero respingo.

Iba a estar tarde si no se apuraba.

Sin perder el tiempo, comenzó a rebuscar entre las cosas que tenía en el armario, para luego vestirse a la carrera, tirando a un lado las dos toallas. Tan pronto terminó, se puso colonia, se peinó el cabello como usualmente lo hacía y se colocó una de sus correas negras en el cuello. Finalmente, se dio una leve ojeada en el espejo, viendo su figura envuelta en una camisa vino, pantalones oscuros y una gabardina de cuero negro: se observó y al ver que no estaba del todo mal, pudo respirar tranquilo por unos segundos. Tomó todo lo necesario, lo metió en uno de sus bolsillos y, al ver que ya era hora, salió del cuarto.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, pudo ver en la distancia las figuras de Kaiba y Mokuba dándole la espalda. El primero observando de vez en cuando su reloj, el segundo moviéndose ansiosamente de un lado a otro.

Mokuba parecía vestido como para salir a una fiesta de patinetas. Playera marrón, pantalones deslavados, una gorra y tenis. Por el contrario, Kaiba iba como si fuese a una reunión. Camisa y pantalones oscuros, gabardina oscura, muñequeras de plata.

Mokuba iba como cualquier chico de su edad iría a algún lugar. Kaiba iba… de acuerdo a la ocasión. Y ambos se veían bien. Aunque Yami tuvo que admitir que Kaiba se veía… sensual.

Su corazón pareció brincar de golpe ante aquél pensamiento.

Parpadeando ligeramente, Yami descendió las escaleras y silenciosamente acudió hacia los dos jóvenes, deteniéndose frente a ellos.

- Ya llegué.- Susurró.

Mokuba y Kaiba se giraron hacia él, el primero sonriente, el segundo impaciente.

- ¡Wow! Te ves genial, Yami.- Le dijo Mokuba, guiñándole un ojo amistosamente.

Por su parte Kaiba sólo había permanecido observándole en silencio, sus ojos abandonando el sentimiento de impaciencia, el cual fue reemplazado con algo que, por más que Yami trataba de descifrar, no le encontraba significado.

Parecía una mirada deseosa, una mirada sorprendida, complacida. No lo sabía con certeza.

- Te vez… muy bien, Motou.- Susurró Kaiba, observándole evaluadoramente.

_Si, se veía demasiado bien,_ pensó Kaiba. Podía definirlo como _"atractivo"_ pero era más. Se veía simplemente... perfecto.

Todo en él destilaba perfección: Sus ojos carmín que contrastaban con la oscura camisa; su cabello tricolor que parecía más oscuro; su cuerpo sensual, su rostro agraciado. Todo.

Debía admitirlo; Motou era… sensualmente atractivo.

Y admitir algo como eso despertaba dentro del frío corazón del CEO algo que nunca antes había experimentado con tanta intensidad: deseo, pasión… y algo más que no sabía cómo definir.

Yami sólo le observó por unos segundos, aquéllos misteriosos ojos del color de la sangre fresca brillando con rastros de leve sorpresa.

- Gracias. Tú… también te vez muy bien.-

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron con sus miradas conectadas, hasta que el leve carraspeo de Mokuba les distrajo de su mutua contemplación.

- ¿Podemos irnos o van a estar ahí paradotes toda la tarde?- Preguntó el jovencito, una de sus cejas arqueadas, sus ojos grisáceos observando a Yami y a su hermano simultáneamente.

El CEO se giró hacia la puerta y los tres finalmente salieron al exterior, en donde una fría brisa les recibió completamente de lleno. El cielo se vestía con tonalidades púrpuras y azuladas, anunciando el fin del día y el próximo inicio de la noche.

Estacionado frente a la entrada de la mansión se hallaba ya un lujoso convertible negro, el cual era resguardado por un hombre de lentes oscuros.

- Hoy no usaremos la limusina; es demasiado llamativa.- Exclamó el CEO al ver los rostros de los otros jóvenes.

- Y… ¿No crees que ese coche es más llamativo todavía?- Comentó Yami, arqueando una ceja. A su lado, Mokuba ahogó una risita.

- No, en lo absoluto.- Respondió Kaiba, mientras se dirigía hacia el auto.

Yami carraspeó; Mokuba se encogió de hombros, sonriente.

Al instante se montaron en el coche: Kaiba conduciendo, Yami de copiloto y Mokuba en el asiento trasero. Tras asegurarse de que traían consigo todo lo necesario, emprendieron la marcha, saliendo a toda velocidad por las desiertas calles.

Mokuba brincaba de un lado a otro en el asiento, su sonrisa alegre y divertida; Kaiba simplemente observaba hacia enfrente, de vez en cuando regañando a Mokuba sobre que estuviese tranquilo y Yami… el se aferraba a los bordes de su asiento, sus ojos asustados.

- ¿Por qué la cara, Motou?- Susurró Kaiba, observando con una sonrisa divertida el rostro pálido de su acompañante.

- Vas muy rápido. Podemos chocar.- Susurró el ex faraón, su voz casi incomprensible.

- Manejo perfectamente, Motou. No chocaremos.-

Yami no contestó, simplemente trató de relajarse y se dio a la tarea de observar el exterior.

- ¿Para dónde vamos, Seto?- Le preguntó Mokuba, luego de un tiempo.

- A un lugar donde pueda comprarte tu helado, Mokuba.-

- ¿Podemos aparcarnos y seguir a pie hasta mi heladería favorita, Seto? ¿Si, si? No queda muy lejos.- Le suplicó Mokuba.

- No, Mokuba.-

- Por favor, Seto.-

- No.

- ¡Por favor!- Siguió suplicando el jovencito. Al instante, tanto Kaiba como Mokuba dirigieron su vista a Yami, el cual les observó tomado por sorpresa.

- Yo… creo que estaría bien caminar un poco. Nunca he caminado por largos tramos y además, no me agradan los carros.- Susurró el ojicarmesí.

- ¡Si! ¿Ves, Seto? Yami está conmigo.-

- Esta bien, esta bien.- Susurró Kaiba entre dientes, para luego desviarse por una avenida en donde pudo estacionar el auto en un espacio privado y bastante resguardado.

Tras esto, simplemente comenzaron a caminar por la concurrida avenida, Mokuba brincando de un lado a otro, observando las tiendas y las cosas que en ellas vendían. Yami también observaba todo, aunque de forma reservada, viendo las cosas, de vez en cuando tocando algo que le parecía curioso y haciendo comentarios en voz baja.

La gente les observaba mientras caminaban: algunos con abierta sorpresa; otros con disimulada ternura. Veían a un pequeño jovencito de cabello negro arrastrando a dos atractivos jóvenes por la avenida; diciendo cosas y sonriendo alegremente.

Y todos los que los veían cuchicheaban entre ellos, sonrisas tiernas, miradas sorprendidas, rostros fruncidos.

Y quizás ni Yami ni Mokuba lo notaban, pero Seto Kaiba si. Sobretodo cuando veía a la gente señalándolo a él y a Motou, para luego cuchichear entre ellos. Y más aún cuando las palabras _"niño" "hermosa"_ y "_pareja"_ se filtraban por sus oídos.

Apuró el paso, su rostro indiferente, mientras tras él, Mokuba y Yami observaban todo. Finalmente, luego de varios minutos de tortuosa caminata, llegaron al lugar que Mokuba deseaba: Una gran heladería.

Al entrar, se encontraron con un amplio establecimiento, lleno de ordenadas mesas y sillas. A un lado, docenas de máquinas de juegos se mostraban para el disfrute de los niños; al otro, un enorme mostrador repleto de todo tipo de helados se exhibía.

Los ojos de Mokuba brillaron de emoción.

Dirigió sus ojillos emocionados hacia su hermano. Éste soltó un leve suspiro y sacó de su billetera un billete de gran cantidad, el cual entregó a Mokuba. Al instante el jovencito acudió hacia las máquinas de juegos, su sonrisa enorme.

Yami observó todo esto sonriente.

- Vamos a sentarnos.- Susurró Kaiba, colocándose a su lado y observándole de reojo.

Ambos jóvenes procedieron a buscar una mesa algo apartada, en donde se sentaron tranquilamente. Al instante, un joven acudió a pedir sus órdenes.

- Un café negro sin azúcar y un helado extra grande de chocolate con nueces, chocolate fundido, caramelo, chispas de chocolate y trozos de fresas.- Susurró Kaiba, sin siquiera mirar al chico. Luego de esto, dirigió su mirada hacia Yami, indicándole que pidiera.

Este le observó con la boca abierta por unos segundos, para luego parpadear y observar al chico.

- Un helado de chocolate amargo con la espuma blanca encima.-

El joven contuvo una risa, Kaiba arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Se refiere a la crema batida, joven?-

- Mmm. Si, creo que sí.-

- Perfecto, en un momento les traigo sus órdenes.- El joven sonrió cortésmente para luego emprender el camino hacia otro cliente.

- ¿Espuma blanca?- Susurró Kaiba, sin poder ocultar su diversión.

- ¡Qué! Es que no sabía como se llamaba.- Se defendió Yami, ligeramente enojado.- Y tú, no sabía que te gustaba el helado tan… lleno de cosas.-

Kaiba rodó los ojos.

- No es para mí, es para Mokuba. A él le gusta con todo eso.

- Oh.- Susurró el joven, comprendiendo. Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, instantes que Yami rompió enseguida.

- ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo, Kaiba?-

El CEO le observó atentamente por unos segundos, para luego echarse hacia atrás en su asiento.

- Me gusta la gente que va al grano, Motou.- Tras decir esto, el CEO movió su quijada levemente.- Tengo que hablar contigo de dos cosas: Primero.- Rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina, para luego sacar una tarjeta negra y plateada, la cual le dio a Yami.

- ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó el joven, observándola con curiosidad.

- Es una tarjeta de crédito. Ahí están los primeros dos mil dólares de tus clases. He de confesar que son buenas, así que sigues estando contratado. Todas las semanas depositaré tu paga en esa tarjeta. Tú decides que hacer con ese dinero.-

- ¡Ah! Ya sé que es esta cosa. Vi a Yugi utilizar una hace tiempo.

- ¿Sabes como usarla, Motou?-

- Si… Bastante bien.-

- Perfecto.

En ese momento, llegó el joven con sus pedidos. En menos de un minuto, Mokuba había abordado la mesa, había tomado el helado y había vuelto nuevamente a los juegos.

Kaiba ni se inmutó por esto, pero Yami no pudo evitar observar como Mokuba en la distancia, maniobraba con una sola mano uno de los juegos, mientras con la otra aguantaba el helado. Dejó de observarlo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, para toparse de golpe con los evaluadores ojos azules de su acompañante.

- ¿Algo más de lo que desees hablar conmigo, Kaiba?- Preguntó Yami, tomando un poco de su helado.

- Si. Quiero que hablemos de ti.-

- ¿De mí? ¿Qué quieres saber de mi?- Susurró Yami.

- Quiero saber de tus pesadillas.- Le soltó de golpe Kaiba, sin una pizca de vacilación.

El rostro de Yami palideció de forma imperceptible; sus ojos brillaron de forma inquietante.

- No sé de qué estás hablando.- Susurró el joven, fríamente.

- No me vengas con ese cuento, Motou. Ayer te escuché mientras me lo gritabas en medio del comedor. Estás muy equivocado si crees que no le presté atención a esas palabras.-

- El significado de lo que yo haya dicho es algo que no te interesa, Seto Kaiba.- Murmuró Yami.

- Estás equivocado. Según tu, yo aparezco en esas pesadillas que tienes. Eso me hace partícipe y por lo tanto tengo derecho de saber por qué estás soñando esas cosas de mí.-

- Todos los seres humanos tienen pesadillas. Y que yo sepa, aún sigo siendo considerado un ser humano.-

- Tú decías que las tenías todos lo días. Eso no es normal, Motou.-

Los ojos de Yami centellearon como llamas de fuego al mirar a Kaiba. Estaba enojado, muy enojado.

- Eso a ti no te interesa… ¡Y punto!-

- Esa respuesta es la más terca y estúpida que he escuchado en toda mi vida ¡Te exijo que me des una respuesta razonable!- Le espetó Kaiba.

- ¡Tú no eres nadie para venir a pedirme respuestas de preguntas que no te incumben!- Replicó Yami, enervado.

- Deja de decir tonterías. ¡Quiero que me digas en este instante qué son esas pesadillas sobre mí! Sé que eso es parte de lo que te está afectando, Motou. ¡Entiende, no seas estúpido!-

- ¡No soy ningún estúpido! Y a ti no te tiene que importar ni mi salud, ni lo que me suceda.- Susurró Yami, sus dientes apretados.

- ¿Quieres saber algo, Motou? Si me interesa. Primero: No quiero que mi rival termine en un sanatorio y segundo: Invertí mucho tiempo, dinero y energía en revivirte; no pienso desperdiciar todo eso por unas estúpidas pesadillas que quieren comerte la cabeza.-

Yami permaneció mudo por unos instantes. Luego de un tiempo, sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza, sus ojos más calmados.

- No me interesa, Kaiba. No te lo diré. Son asuntos que sólo yo puedo resolver.-

- Eres un cabecidura… ¿Lo sabías, Motou?- Susurró el CEO, algo molesto.

- Si, lo sé. Y por favor, Kaiba; deja de llamarme Motou. Dime Yami o Atem si prefieres. Me enerva que me llamen por un apellido que ni siquiera es el mío.-

- ¿Atem? ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?- Susurró el CEO, repentinamente curioso.

- Creo… que es mi verdadero nombre. Aunque no estoy muy seguro. Por eso sigo prefiriendo que me llamen Yami.-

- ¿Atem? Hm, lo pensaré. Mientras tanto, creo que sería un buen trato llamarte por tu otro nombre.- Yami solo se encogió de hombros ante esto y siguió comiendo de su helado.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio tras esto, observando como Mokuba saltaba de un lado a otro en los juegos, comiendo su helado y riendo alegremente con otros jovencitos de su edad.

De vez en cuando, al sentir que la presión del silencio era demasiada, comenzaban a hablar sobre algún tema interesante; permanecían conversando amenamente y luego simplemente guardaban silencio, sus miradas conectándose en varias ocasiones.

Y haciendo esto, ambos pudieron descubrir que a pesar de todas sus diferencias, poseían muchísimas cosas en común y al final, en el interior de cada uno de ellos pudieron sentirse complacidos de la buena compañía que ofrecía el contrario.

Pasó el tiempo y finalmente oscureció por completo: las luces de las avenidas encendidas, la gente en mayor cantidad paseando por las avenidas.

Kaiba dejó la paga en la mesa para luego llamar a Mokuba. El jovencito suplicó y pataleó para quedarse un poco más, pero la firme negativa de su hermano le hizo desistir.

Luego de recoger todo, salieron de la heladería: Kaiba con las manos en sus bolsillos, observando todo con aire indiferente y Yami observando divertidamente como Mokuba brincaba de un lado para otro, comentándoles sobre los juegos que había utilizado y sobre los nuevos amigos que había conocido.

Caminaron por la avenida hasta un cruce, el cual había que pasar para llegar hacia el estacionamiento. Los tres se detuvieron ahí, junto con un pequeño grupo de personas, todos aguardando el cambio de semáforo para poder cruzar. Mokuba halaba a Kaiba de la gabardina, murmurando alegremente. Kaiba sonreía de lado, despeinándole el pelo a su hermano pero Yami observaba la carretera frente a ellos, sus ojos perdidos.

La cabeza había comenzado a dolerle de una forma muy incómoda.

- ¿Estás bien, Yami?- Escuchó que Mokuba le preguntaba y al girarse hacia él se encontró con dos miradas que le observaban extrañadamente.

- Si, todo esta bien.- Susurró el joven, tratando de sonreír.

Permanecieron en silencio, hasta que finalmente las luces del semáforo cambiaron de color. La multitud pasó rápidamente la avenida y Mokuba, junto con Yami y Kaiba la cruzaron de igual forma.

Pero cuando ya casi llegaban al otro lado, el joven de negros cabellos se detuvo en seco, tocando ansiosamente sus bolsillos.

- ¡Rayos! ¡Se me cayó el celular!- Susurró el jovencito y se giró, viendo al instante el móvil, tirado en medio de la avenida. Sin aviso previo, se lanzó a buscarlo, sin darse cuenta de cómo en ese instante la luz cambiaba de color… sin darse cuenta del auto que corría a su dirección.

Kaiba ya había cruzado la avenida y Yami, que estaba algo más rezagado, estaba a punto de llegar a ella pero el grito de uno de los transeúntes les alertó a ambos. El joven de ojos azules se giró rápidamente, viendo al instante la figura de su hermano agachado en medio de la avenida; el auto yendo hacia él a una velocidad enorme.

Y al ver esto, Seto Kaiba pudo sentir dentro de sí, por primera vez en su vida, lo que era el verdadero terror. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, refulgiendo de pánico.

- ¡MOKUBA! ¡Sal de ahí!- Bramó, tratando de hacerse camino entre la densa multitud de personas. Gritó y golpeó, tratando de alcanzar la avenida, pero por más que lo hacía, el corillo de curiosos le impedía moverse lo suficiente.

Por su parte, Yami se había girado hacia Mokuba, el cual se hallaba en pie, su cuerpo completamente paralizado por el miedo. Y viendo el horrible panorama, sintió como el terror inundaba sus sentidos.

Y no supo si fue ese temor de ver a alguien que apreciaba a punto de ser herido, o algo que reaccionó de golpe en él, pero al ver a Mokuba, algo se activó dentro de sí, enviando una horrible descarga la cual se diseminó por todo su cuerpo, creando una potente aura de energía, la cual comenzó a rodearle, brillando y ondeando como llamas de fuego oscuro.

Y sin siquiera pensar en las repercusiones, se lanzó al centro de la avenida, llegó hacia Mokuba y le aferró entre sus brazos; el aura que le rodeada cubriendo al joven de negros cabellos como si de un escudo de fuego oscuro se tratase.

Mokuba cerró los ojos, las lágrimas brotando de ellos y Yami los cerró de igual forma, al ser cegado por las luces del auto…

Al otro lado de la avenida, apresado entre el tumulto de personas que le rodeaban, Seto Kaiba se hallaba con su mirada fija en la escena… su cuerpo aún tratando de cruzar a toda costa entre el gentío, pero su mente completamente en blanco.

Seto Kaiba nunca antes había experimentado el miedo… pero ahora era completamente distinto. Ahora lo sentía por primera vez en su vida. Pudo sentirlo intensamente al ver como aquél auto se lanzaba a toda velocidad sobre las dos figuras en el suelo…

… y pudo sentir como la respiración era arrancada por completo de sus pulmones al ver como el auto corría hacia ellos para luego… pasar limpiamente el lugar a toda velocidad, frenando de forma estrepitosa a varios metros de distancia.

Y un grito de sorpresa colectiva se escuchó por la avenida al ver que los dos jóvenes que habían estado a punto de ser arrollados se habían esfumado antes de que el auto les diera.

- Mokuba.- Susurró el CEO, angustiado. Giró su rostro de un lado a otro, miró toda la avenida, golpeó inconscientemente a varias personas para abrirse paso… pero no halló nada.

Varias patrullas habían llegado a la escena para tratar de controlar a la gente. A lo lejos, se veía al conductor del auto, el cual se hallaba gesticulando salvajemente hacia el lugar donde los jóvenes habían desaparecido, su rostro aterrado.

- Mokuba… Yami.- Susurró Kaiba, su pecho contrayéndose de manera insoportable.

No podía respirar. Su hermano. ¿Dónde estaba Mokuba?

Sintió repentinamente como su móvil vibraba en su bolsillo y, con manos temblorosas, lo sacó, viendo al instante sobre la pantalla el número de Mokuba. Sintiendo una debilitante oleada de alivio, abrió apresuradamente el móvil.

- ¡Mokuba! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?- Comenzó a preguntar, su preocupación latente.

Al otro lado de la línea, la voz llorosa y asustada de su hermano se escuchó perfectamente.

- ¡Estoy bien, Ni sama! Pero estoy muy asustado. Ven por nosotros, tengo mucho miedo. Yami esta mal, Seto. Ven a buscarnos.-

- Manda la señal de tu localización a mi celular, Mokuba.- Susurró Kaiba, sintiendo como la opresión en su pecho volvía.

Su hermano así lo hizo y al Kaiba observar el localizador en la pantalla del celular, pudo ver que su hermano se encontraba en un callejón muy cerca del lugar. Sin perder tiempo y logrando finalmente salir del gentío, se apresuró a llegar al sitio indicado. Corrió por la avenida que había cruzado y, finalmente, giró por un pequeño tramo hacia un iluminado callejón sin salida, en donde divisó al instante a su hermano, arrodillado en el suelo.

Al verle, el jovencito se levantó de un salto de donde se hallaba y corrió hacia Kaiba, sus ojos inundados de lágrimas. Al instante el mayor le abrigó en su pecho, abrazándole fuertemente.

- ¡Ni sama! ¡Tuve tanto miedo!-

- ¡Por los Dioses! ¿Estás bien, Mokuba? ¿Te heriste?- Mientras le preguntaba, le tocaba la espalda y la cabeza, buscando algún golpe u herida.

- No, estoy bien. Sólo asustado. Seto, sentí que me iba a morir.- Susurró Mokuba, llorando incontrolablemente entre los brazos de su hermano.

Kaiba cerró sus ojos, aferrando con gran fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de su hermano, abrazándole desesperadamente, acariciando de forma paternal sus cabellos.

- Shh. No pienses en eso, Mokuba. Ya pasó; estás bien ahora.-

- Perdón, hermano. No pensé en lo que pudo haberme pasado.- Susurró Mokuba, mientras seguía llorando.- Ahora Yami esta mal por mi culpa, Seto.

- Tranquilo Mokuba. No te culpes.- El CEO se separó de su hermano para luego alzarse y junto con él, ir hacia la figura que se hallaba en el suelo.

Los ojos de Kaiba se agrandaron por la sorpresa al ver que era Yami quien se hallaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente. Un extraño fulgor negruzco rodeaba todo su cuerpo y en su frente, un símbolo muy parecido al ojo milenario brillaba, asemejándose a una marca hecha con un atizador ardiente.

Su piel parecía hecha de plata, gracias a aquélla extraña energía que le rodeaba y sus rasgos se veían transfigurados en una silenciosa expresión de agonía.

No parecía el Motou que Seto Kaiba conocía. ¡Joder! Siquiera parecía un ser humano. Se veía tan ajeno a este mundo. Tan extraño, tan inusual, tan… hermoso.

- Parece como si hubiese caído del cielo, hermano.- Le susurraba Mokuba, observando de forma impresionada al joven tirado en el suelo.

Kaiba no respondió, si no que soltó a su hermano y se acercó a Yami, arrodillándose a su lado. Podía sentir la enorme energía que desprendía el cuerpo de Motou; una energía que lograba erizarle los cabellos.

Con mucha cautela, probó el pulso del joven, sintiendo con alivio los débiles pero presentes latidos de su corazón.

- Esta vivo.- Susurró en voz baja, haciendo que al instante Mokuba cayese al suelo, una sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego de esto, procedió a levantarle las pupilas para ver su reacción.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Yami? ¿Por qué no despiertas?- Descendió por su rostro, tocando la suave piel de sus mejillas. Le dio unas leves cachetadas para ver si despertaba, pero nada sucedió.

- ¿Cómo pasó todo?- Le preguntó a Mokuba, el cual miraba todo lo que hacía.

- Recuerdo que estaba en medio de la calle y que de repente Yami se lanzaba hacia mí y me abrazaba. Luego sentí como algo muy raro me cubría completamente y cerré los ojos porque estaba asustado. Cuando los abrí, estaba en este lugar y Yami seguía abrazándome. Veía ese resplandor cubriéndome y me asusté más así que lo miré y vi que estaba inconsciente. Lo puse en el suelo y luego te llamé.-

Kaiba miró a su hermano, sorprendido. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia Yami.

- Tenemos que llevarle a la mansión.- Susurró Kaiba, para luego tomar entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Yami.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de levantarle, un leve gemido escapó de la boca del ex gobernante, haciendo que Kaiba volviese a colocar con sumo cuidado su cuerpo en el suelo.

Y tanto él como Mokuba vieron como lentamente los ojos de Yami se abrían, brillantes como rubíes bañados en sangre. El joven parpadeó varias veces, sus ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Estás bien, Yami?- Le preguntó Mokuba al instante. El joven le observó para luego darle una imperceptible sonrisa. A su lado Kaiba dejó escapar la respiración que tenía contenida en su pecho.

- Si, creo que si. ¿Tú estás bien, Mokuba?- Le preguntó el joven, su voz susurrante.

- Si. Gracias a ti estoy bien. Muchas gracias, Yami.- Susurró Mokuba, su voz ahogada.

- No tienes que agradecerme, Mokuba.- Luego de esto, se giró lentamente hacia Kaiba, el cual le observaba de forma atenta.- ¿Estás bien, Seto Kaiba?-

- Perfectamente. Ahora permanece tranquilo y deja que te lleve a la mansión. Tienes que descansar.- Yami asintió, demasiado débil como para protestar.

El fulgor que antes había rodeado su cuerpo iba lentamente decayendo y el ojo milenario había desaparecido de su frente.

Kaiba trató de ayudarle a ponerse en pie pero al ver que el joven no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para caminar, optó por tomarle entre sus brazos y llevarle cargando. Yami no dijo nada ante esto, demasiado cansado como para siquiera pensar en algo qué decir. Sólo dejó que su cabeza reposara en el pecho del CEO.

Kaiba le observó por unos instantes, viendo el rostro de Yami acurrucado en su pecho y no pudo evitar sentirse… bien por tenerlo tan cerca de sí.

- Tenemos que irnos de aquí, Mokuba. Este lugar no es muy seguro.- Susurro el CEO, mientras comenzaba a caminar: Yami en sus brazos y Mokuba a su lado.

Mientras caminaban fuera del callejón, pudieron ver en la distancia varias patrullas todavía apostadas y uno que otro reportero entrevistando a varias personas. Cruzaron discretamente la avenida y se internaron por una calle menos concurrida, en dirección al auto.

Los ojos de Yami se cerraban de vez en cuando, pero trataba de permanecer despierto, sus ojos abriéndose y cerrándose ligeramente. Tosió de forma preocupante en varias ocasiones.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Le preguntó Kaiba, para romper el tenso silencio.

- Bien.- Susurró Yami.

- Sé que eso es una mentira Yami, pero lo voy a dejar pasar.- Dijo Kaiba. Yami le fulminó ligeramente con la mirada, para luego volver a cerrar sus ojos.

El silencio volvió a reinar sobre los tres jóvenes. Caminaron un tiempo más y, tan pronto llegaron al auto, Mokuba procedió a ayudar a su hermano abriendo la puerta del copiloto. Ahí Kaiba colocó de forma cuidadosa a Yami, le aseguró y luego esperó a que Mokuba entrara también.

Ya en el auto, pudieron finalmente soltar toda la tensión que llevaban encima. Mokuba respiró audiblemente una y otra vez; Kaiba se llevó una mano al rostro; Yami permaneció con sus ojos entreabiertos fijos en la nada.

Una amarga sonrisa inundó el rostro de Kaiba.

_- Hace mucho que no sentía una opresión tan enorme. Por un momento creí que ellos estaban… No, no quiero ni pensarlo. _–Se repetía mentalmente Kaiba.

Giró su rostro hacia Yami, observándole de forma pensativa.

- _¿Cómo lo hiciste, Yami? ¿Cómo fue que salvaste a mi hermano?- _Pensaba una y otra vez, en su mente formándose respuestas cada vez más imposibles.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Yami?- Preguntó de golpe el CEO, sin dejar de observar al joven. Había exteriorizado lo que pensaba porque quería saber la respuesta. Necesita saber la respuesta para poder dormir en paz (si es que lograba hacerlo).

Mokuba le observó algo confundido pero luego de unos segundos, sus cejas se alzaron, comprendiendo. Por su parte Yami había girado su rostro hacia Kaiba; rubí y zafiro encontrándose nuevamente.

- ¿Cómo hice qué?- Susurró, aturdido.

- ¿Cómo salvaste a mi hermano?-

Los ojos de Yami brillaron intensamente al comprender el significado de lo que el CEO preguntaba.

- No lo sé.- Susurró, sus ojos llenos de incertidumbre.- No sé como pude hacerlo. Sólo recuerdo haber sentido una descarga muy fuerte y cuando… cuando tomé a Mokuba, haber pensado en un lugar seguro.-

Ambos hermanos se miraron, el más joven sorprendido; el mayor pensativo.

- Creo que lo que Yami hizo se llama… teleportación.- Susurró Mokuba, impactado.- ¡Wow! ¡No sabía que eso era real!

- Mokuba, aún no sabemos exactamente qué sucedió; no te precipites.- Susurró Kaiba, mientras encendía finalmente el auto y arrancaba a toda velocidad.

- Pero hermano, siendo sinceros ¿Qué otra explicación puede haber?-

- _No lo sé, Mokuba. No lo sé_.- Pensó Kaiba, su mirada puesta en la carretera.- Alguna más factible que esa, Mokuba. La teleportación es algo ficticio.

A su lado, Yami volvió a toser.

- Seto, creo que deberíamos llevarle a un doctor. No se ve bien.- Susurró Mokuba, preocupado.

- No, no quiero ir a un doctor.- Susurró Yami, algo más recompuesto.

Kaiba frunció el ceño ligeramente, comprendiendo la situación.

- No podemos llevarle a un hospital, Mokuba. Podrían ponerse a investigar y descubrir algo que no deberían. No podemos tomar ese riesgo.-

Mokuba asintió ligeramente, entendiendo la encrucijada en la que se hallaban en esos momentos. Sin decir nada más, el CEO siguió conduciendo, su mirada perdida en las calles oscuras; tratando de no pensar en nada que no fuese llegar a la mansión, sacar a su hermano y a Yami del auto y colocarles a ambos en un lugar seguro y cómodo.

Yami había vuelto a cerrar sus ojos y Mokuba al parecer también, ya que el silencio reinó por mucho tiempo en el auto.

Finalmente, luego de minutos de viaje, Kaiba llegó a la mansión. Tan pronto logró llegar a la entrada, se giró y comenzó a mover suavemente a Mokuba para que se levantara. El jovencito abrió al instante sus ojos y viendo que finalmente habían llegado, saltó del auto, abriendo al instante la puerta en donde se hallaba Yami.

- Creo que está dormido, Seto.- Susurró.

- Si, eso parece.- Le respondió su hermano, saliendo del auto y dando la vuelta para poder llegar a la otra puerta.

Desabrochó el cinturón del joven de ojos carmesí y rápidamente lo alzó entre sus brazos por segunda vez. Esta vez Yami abrió sus ojos de golpe, observando con sorpresa el rostro del CEO.

- Tranquilo, Motou. Yo te llevaré.-

- No, Kaiba. Ya me siento mejor. Creo que puedo seguir yo solo.- Susurró el ex faraón, algo incómodo.

- Eres terco, pero yo lo soy más. Así que cierra el pico y aguántate.- Le dijo el CEO, observándole con una leve sonrisa.- Tampoco es que seas muy pesado, Motou. A decir verdad, apostaría a que un costal de papas es más difícil de cargar que tú.-

- Vete al infierno.- Le contestó Yami, fulminándole con la mirada, enojado.

- Con mucho gusto. Ahora tranquilo.- Susurró el CEO. Yami parecía querer protestar pero algo (quizás el cansancio o el adormecimiento) le impidió decir más de lo necesario. Sin más cerró sus ojos, tratando de descansar algo.

Viendo que había obtenido la victoria, el CEO caminó hacia la mansión; Mokuba a su lado.

Al entrar, ambos jóvenes subieron directamente a los cuartos superiores; llegando primero a la habitación del más joven de los hermanos.

- Mokuba, vendré en un segundo. Entra a tu cuarto, date un baño y trata de descansar.- Le susurró Kaiba. El joven asintió en voz baja y entró a su habitación.

Tras esto, el CEO fue hacia el cuarto de Yami y le colocó suavemente en la cama, viendo como los ojos del joven se abrían nuevamente y como éste se levantaba con algo de esfuerzo de la cama para quedar sentado en ella.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- Le preguntó el CEO, observándole desde su posición, de pie al lado de la cama.

- Si… Mucho mejor.- Susurró el joven.

- ¿Estás seguro que no te desmayarás al levantarte ni nada por el estilo?- Le preguntó el CEO, alzando una ceja.

- Eres un…- Yami pareció no encontrar la palabra adecuada, ya que frunció el ceño.- No, estoy bien.

- Bien. Si necesitas algo, puedes llamar a Linda.- Un tenso silencio se instaló entre ambos jóvenes. Yami asintió en silencio.

Pero justo cuando se hallaba en la salida, el CEO se giró, observando profundamente la figura que aún se hallaba sentada en la cama.

- ¿Motou?

Yami se giró hacia el, confundido.

- ¿Dime?

-…. Gracias por salvar a mi hermano. Nunca podré terminar… de agradecértelo.- Susurró Kaiba, mandando al diablo su dignidad, su frialdad, sólo por esos instantes.

Los ojos de Yami se abrieron desmesuradamente, para luego una leve sonrisa adornar sus rasgos.

- Entonces no lo hagas. No quiero agradecimientos. Sólo ve a donde Mokuba y… cuídalo esta noche. Te necesitará.- Susurró el joven.

- Algún día hallaré la forma de pagarte lo que hiciste esta noche por mi hermano y por mí. Tenlo por seguro. Sabes que jamás dejo una deuda pendiente.-

- Lo sé.- Susurró Yami, para luego otorgarle una leve, pero hermosa sonrisa.

El CEO asintió en silencio.

- Buenas noches, Motou.-

- Buenas noches, Kaiba.-

Tras esto, el joven de ojos azules salió de la habitación para luego ir directamente hacia el cuarto de su hermanito. Al entrar, se encontró con un recién bañado Mokuba, el cual estaba sentado en su cama, su mirada perdida.

- Mokuba.- Le llamó. Al instante, el rostro del jovencito se elevó y este corrió hacia Kaiba, abrazándole fuertemente; sus lágrimas descendiendo de forma incontrolable.

Impactado, el CEO se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, mientras con ambos brazos aferraba a Mokuba, abrazándole protectoramente.

- Estoy aquí, Mokuba. Estoy contigo.- Le susurró, sus ojos opacos, fijos en la nada, mientras sus manos acariciaban levemente el largo cabello de su hermanito.

- No puedo dormir, Seto. Siento que si me duermo… volveré a esa calle. Y ese auto me matará.- Susurraba el jovencito, aterrado.

Los ojos del CEO parecieron titilar de angustia, sus labios ligeramente temblorosos mientras aferraba a su hermanito.

- No te pasará nada, Mokuba. No volveré a dejar que te pase nada.- Le susurró, cerrando sus ojos.

- Perdóname, Seto. No quise asustarte. No quise que Yami se pusiera tan mal… No quise causarle sufrimiento a ambos.- Susurraba el jovencito, lloroso.

- No, Mokuba. Perdóname tú a mí. Perdóname por no haber podido ir a salvarte… -

"_Si no hubiese sido por Yami… no te tendría llorando entre mis brazos. Te tendría muerto."_

Kaiba no pudo evitar temblar ante esto, sus ojos cerrándose con más fuerza.

No podía evitar el sentirse culpable. El sentirse impotente al ver que su hermanito, lo que más adoraba en el mundo, había estado a pocos segundos de morir. Y que él, Seto Kaiba, su propio hermano, no pudo haberlo evitado.

Le hacía arder de impotencia, de rabia, de odio hacia sí mismo porque dentro de sí, la promesa que le había hecho a Mokuba de protegerlo se había roto. Le había fallado.

Y eso le dolía… Le dolía con una fuerza enorme.

Mokuba pareció adivinar lo que su hermano pensaba, porque se separó un poco de él, mirándole a los ojos fijamente.

- No, hermano. No tengo que perdonarte. Tú hiciste lo más que pudiste. Te escuché gritarme que saliera; te pude ver debatiéndote con las masas de gente para llegar a mí… pero yo estaba demasiado asustado. Fui un tonto. – Tras esto, volvió a hundirse en el pecho de su hermano.

- No, Mokuba. No digas eso.- Le contestó el CEO, duramente.

- Entonces te vi, y me asusté más. Y tenía miedo, miedo a morir joven pero sobretodo... miedo a abandonarte, a no volver a ver mi hermano. A no volver a verte regañándome, preocupándote por mí. A no volver a molestarte, a verte enojado, a regañarte por no comer o descansar lo suficiente.- Le decía Mokuba, entre sollozos.- Y justo cuando pensé que todo acabaría, llegó Yami y… pude volver a vivir. Él me dio otra oportunidad para vivir, otra oportunidad de seguir siendo tu hermano.- El CEO se hallaba en silencio, su mirada perdida.

- Y se lo agradezco, Seto. Le agradezco con el alma el haberme salvado, porque podré seguir molestándote, regañándote y queriéndote, hermano.-

Kaiba tuvo que respirar varias veces para poder ahogar el grito que se atoró en su garganta. Aferró con más fuerza a su hermano, sus ojos cerrados; escuchando el leve batir del corazón de Mokuba y… sintiéndose dichoso de sentir y saber que su hermano se hallaba todavía con él.

- Es hora de que duermas, Mokuba. Mañana será otro día.- Susurró el CEO, levantándose del suelo y alzando a su hermano.

- ¿Te quedarás conmigo, Seto?- Le preguntó Mokuba, sus ojillos rojos y brillantes por las lágrimas derramadas.

- Si… No te preocupes.- Mokuba sonrió alegremente y se dirigió hacia su cama. Kaiba le siguió; ayudándole a acostarse y envolviéndole en gruesas mantas, para luego revolverle el cabello y sonreírle levemente.

El jovencito soltó un leve bostezo, para luego cerrar sus ojillos; una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro. El CEO se giró y se acomodó en uno de los sofás cercanos a la cama, su mirada puesta en su hermanito.

El silencio reinó. Kaiba cerró los ojos, dejándolos reposar por leves segundos. Y al hacerlo, un leve murmullo llegó hacia sus oídos, un murmullo que logró hacerle sonreír sinceramente.

- Te quiero mucho, hermano.- Mokuba sonrió imperceptiblemente luego de decir esto y se acomodó entre las sábanas, su sonrisa aún latente.

El CEO observó todo esto, la sonrisa aún en su rostro.

- Duerme, Mokuba. Yo velaré por ti._ "Nada malo volverá a sucederte"-_

El tiempo pasó, los reflejos de la Luna cada vez más potentes; la noche cada vez más fría y oscura. En la mansión sólo el silencio reinaba: Un pequeño durmiendo pacíficamente, sabiéndose protegido y amado…

Un joven velando sus sueños, sentado cerca de él como un ángel guardián, privándose de descanso para otorgárselo al pequeño; su mente plagada de demonios y culpabilidad; de impotencia y rabia por saberse tan imperfecto…

Y otro joven acostado en su cama, envuelto en oscuridad, sus sollozos resonando en los recónditos espacios de su mente antigua; reviviendo en ella las pesadillas y la sangre que resbalaba de las paredes de su cárcel mental…

Sólo una persona se sintió querida, sólo una persona se sintió protegida… solo un pequeño descansó en paz esa noche.

Continuará…


End file.
